The Librarian
by Historia70
Summary: AU. Her back was turned to him telling him that she will be with him in a second. The very moment she turned to face him, Arnold was instantly hooked. She had a grace he never seen from another woman and that included Rhonda acting in her best sensual moves. He was instantly smitten.
1. Introduction

**A/N: AU. I'll give their ages out later just know that they are in college. Arnold has never met Helga until this story takes place. Helga and Phoebe are best friends and they never met the rest of the group until this story takes place. Arnold and Gerald are still best friends and did meet in pre-school just like Helga and Phoebe. I just had to get that out of the way. Helga is the librarian at the college and Arnold is immediately smitten at first sight.**

 **I know this is a bad summery so forgive me there. I hope you enjoy it. If not then take a cookie at the door and read all the other great stories that are laying around the FanFiction site. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold**

* * *

Her head was down doing her work behind the vast desk. He couldn't help but examine her each time she wasn't looking. He found her unique in her beauty. Her blonde hair up in a french twist today with her purple streaks in her hair blending in a way giving it an artistic edge. Her red glasses framing a face that looked both delicate and strong at the same time. Her pink pouty lips remained motionless for the moment as she did her work. Her blue eyes were larger than most. Bluer than any other that he had witnessed. She was fit and tall almost like a model. There were times she would sport her professional attire with an edge while still remaining softly feminine. He never seen someone pull off the look with great effort. She was simply stunning, and it was obvious the male student body saw the same thing by the way they couldn't stop staring at her.

When he first came in needing a specific book for his studies, he went up to the desk asking for her help. Her back was turned to him telling him that she will be with him in a second. The very moment she turned to face him, Arnold was instantly hooked. He enjoyed the sound of her voice and felt it was a perfect balance between authoritative and sweet. He could tell from her demeanor that she was this strong woman. He felt his heart match a beat to one of his favorite faster tunes of Dino Spumoni. When he watched her walk around the library he couldn't help find another beat she matched up to. She had a grace he never seen from another woman and that included Rhonda acting in her best sensual moves. He was instantly smitten.

Sid wandered over to them looking unhappy as he sat down to instantly slide down in his chair. Gerald and him knew what was happening in his mind seeing that he was crushing on the librarian too. Arnold figured he tried his typical smooth operator move. Gerald just figured he went a bit perverted. As he told his tale before she shot him down, Arnold and Gerald heard him make the smooth operator move mixed with sleaze.

Gerald felt like being sly with his statement. "And I have no idea why she would say no to that. I wonder what she was thinking."

"Maybe she's gay. That is as near as I can guess." Sid turned his head to watch her leave her desk to help guide a girl towards the periodicals. "It would be hot if she is. A girl like her doing that. Oh man."

"Funny how he thinks the immediate answer is that the girl is gay instead of being the truth, eh Arnold?" Gerald smirked towards his best friend. He knew how he was also crushing on the librarian.

"Yeah." Turning his head away from the fantastic view of her back section, Arnold turned his attention back to his friend. "Remember when Rhonda turned him down? He thought she was gay."

"Sheena? Gay."

"Nadine? Gay."

"His mom's best friend? Gay." Gerald wished he was closer to Sid to smack him. "You have to rethink how you come across to women. They don't want to be treated like meat."

"You have to treat them with respect and understanding." Arnold chimed in with his own thoughts.

Sid went to look back at her as he stood up. "Yeah I'll do that."

Arnold and Gerald watched as he went up there to speak to her again. The way he leaned over to speak to her with her taking several steps back showed he did the complete opposite as she went to talk to the only male librarian on duty. Sid was escorted outside the building.

"He went one step in the opposite direction. I bet he is banned from ever entering." Arnold went back to read his book before jotting down his notes.

"Mmm mmm mmm. This marks the twentieth place he has been banned from." Gerald went back to his own studies since the soap opera is over with.

* * *

 ***A day later***

"Excuse me?" Arnold went up to her while she was placing some books aside.

Looking at the male she had a questioning look in her eyes. "Yes, Sir, how may I help you?"

There was always something to those eyes and that tone of voice that either put him off guard or brought his knees to their current weakened state. "Um, I'm an idiot in forgetting to charge up my laptop so I'm curious if there isn't a computer that isn't strictly used to look up what is in the library."

Her eyes darted to an out of the way computer nearest to him before she went to it. "It is obvious you never used one of the library computers before because they all are connected to the internet. Sit down and I'll guide you to enter your library information to log in."

Doing as he was told, Arnold felt like an idiot with her so near to him. She smelled wonderful in her subtle scent. He listened to her guide him along before he found himself on the internet. "I'm not an idiot, I'm just use to having my laptop with me."

"You just feel a bit dumb in forgetting to charge up your computer." She told him softly.

"Indeed. I have a boarding house to take care of, my job, and school. The repairs at home ran overtime." He told her honestly. Ever since the boarding house was left to him, he felt the extra burden to his system.

Her eyes held some understanding to them. "You own a boarding house I take it."

"Yes. It was my grandparents and they left it to me when they passed. It has been in the family for so long and my parents would of taken it, but they travel so much, so it fell to me. That and the fact that my grandpa never changed the will again after they came home. It is a full responsibility, but I have boarders that help me." He wondered why he shared so much with her, but in truth, Arnold felt this girl would understand about this stuff.

A smile of understanding crossed her face. "I understand about taking on a lot of responsibility. The best course is trying to relax in between so you don't burn both ends of the candle."

Holding his hand out, Arnold hoped to finally get her name since he never caught it before. "My name is Arnold."

Accepting his hand, she said, "Helga. You won't be as sleazy as your friend, will you?"

The way her eyebrow arched up to corner him, Arnold snickered. "No. Oh no, no, no. I am not like him at all. Gerald and I keep telling him not to talk to women like him, but he makes it only worse. So is he really banned here?"

Helga nodded her head. "After what he said to me, yes. Oh hell yes."

"He isn't so bad, he just thinks that he is this ladies man."

"I bet a ladies man that is still a virgin." Helga countered in an amused tone.

Chuckling at her, Arnold couldn't help that laugh. "I plead the fifth there."

Smirking, Helga walked to the other side of him. "Cute. I just have some helpful advice for the next person who uses this terminal. Please log out of anything that you are in. Erase your history. While it is recorded already on our computer, we would like to protect everyone that enters here."

"I will do that. Thank you for your help, Helga. It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance."

"Now aren't you a regular gentleman." She mused. "You are welcome by the way. Now I must continue my duties here before a hormone induced person comes across me."

Arnold grinned at her. Doesn't she realize how beautiful she is to garner such attention? Arnold felt he had his foot in the door. He just had to enter in all the way. As he thought about that he wondered if she was attached. Someone like her would surely be with someone. How could she not be?

* * *

 **A/N 2: I will most likely update it one time per week so my updates will be delayed.**


	2. Is There Any Other?

**A/N: I thought I would give you folks another chapter early on. I won't do this very often, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

On Monday she wasn't at work. Arnold was disappointed, but remained there to do his studies seeing it was far more quieter there then the boarding house. As he scanned the place he noticed far less males in there. No hot librarian, not as many men flanking the place.

On Tuesday at his job, Arnold was cleaning out the blender when he heard someone greet him on the other side of the counter. Glancing in that direction he spotted Helga standing there with her hair down, and curls cascading down past her shoulders. This was the first time he seen her hair down, and he loved it. Beside her was a petite asian girl with blue glasses on talking about a guy.

"Greetings and welcome to Java Hut. My name is Arnold, how can I help you?" He greeted them loving the look of amusement on Helga's face.

"You are the first person here to greet me like that. Trying to win a Boy Scout badge?" While she sounded sarcastic, her eyes, and smile told him differently. "I would love a caramel iced coffee and my friend here would like one too, but vanilla."

Reaching for a couple of cups, Arnold smiled at her as he also rung up her order. "Actually I was raised to be polite to others. My grandparents were always teaching me the value of that. Also that will be $5.25, please." Writing her name on the cups, Arnold told the person behind him what he needed.

Handing him the money, Helga smirked at him. "I thank them for that then. Thank you Arnold." Walking over to the pick up window with her friend, he caught some of their conversation as he went back to cleaning. "Seriously, Pheebs, dump him. The guy is taking you for granted. How many times has he stood you up and lied to you? You are so smart that I am sick of him doing this to you."

"I know, but not many guys seem to like me in that way." Phoebe complained back in a small voice.

"Ugh, please take those blinders off you and see for yourself. Men look at you all the time. Please open your eyes up." Helga pleaded as she took their drink order when the other barista handed it to them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arnold watched them sit at the far corner of the place continuing their conversation. He wondered if this could be considered another portion of his foot being placed in that door.

* * *

Saturday he was hit in the leg by a small blonde girl while at Tina Park. Looking down at the girl on the ground giggling away, Arnold not only thought she was a cutie, but wondered where her mother was. "You all right, Sweetie?" The girl continued giggling as the bluest eyes met him.

"Hailie!" Cried a voice as a familiar blonde came running up to the girl. Helga got on her knees to take her by the arms gently as a look of worry crossed her features. "What did I tell you? I told you not to run away. What would happen to you if I didn't notice soon enough?"

The little girl looked upon her like an angel as her head went slightly down and those blue eyes looked at Helga. "Sorry, Mommy."

Arnold blinked. _'Mommy?'_ He thought as he looked between the young girl and Helga. Seeing Helga hug her daughter he thought it was such a serene scene before him.

Separating from her, Helga finally looked up at him as a look of embarrassment crossed her features. "Hailie, apologize to this gentleman for running into him like that."

"Sorry." Hailie smiled at him as she swayed a bit.

Arnold smiled back down to her. "Oh that's fine, but I'm sure my legs aren't that great of a cushion. Thank you for that sweet apology."

Standing up, Helga took her hand. "You look away for a second and it happens. Normally my friend or my sister is with me. If you have kids expect this."

"Butterfly!" Hailie extended her hand out to reach for it.

"Her favorite insect." She whispered to him.

"She's cute. I bet you and your husband are proud of her." Arnold complimented her as he watched the little girl hop up and down at the butterfly.

Helga's expression saddened. "Widow. Hailie never met her father." She whispered.

He turned his head wishing he could hug her. "I'm sorry for your loss." Seeing that the girl was six, it didn't happen too long ago. "She looks like a miniature version of you.

"Thank you and I hear that, but I didn't look at all like that at that age." Seeing the butterfly fly off, Helga smiled at her daughter. "She is my very intelligent sweetie with childish curiosity."

"Mom, I'm hungry." Hailie complained.

"Well why don't we go to that picnic we set up and chow down?"

"Yeah!"

Turning her attention back to him, she smiled. "I guess I'll see you at the library. Have a good weekend, Arnold."

"Have a good weekend, Helga." Looks to her daughter. "It was nice running into you, Hailie."

"Nice to meet you." Hailie waved at him.

Watching them both walk away, Arnold had a feeling she won't date just about anyone.

At night, Arnold was at Rhonda's party with Gerald, Sid, Curly, Stinky, Harold, Sheena, Nadine, Lila, Eugene, and anyone else Rhonda saw fit to invite. While Arnold dated Lila back in Middle School for a couple weeks, they found themselves bored together so they had a mutual beneficial agreement to break up, and remain friends. He held no such interest with the remaining girls in their party even if Rhonda expressed her interest in him from time to time.

"Arnold! Darling!" Rhonda approached him with her arms in the air with a wine in one hand. Arnold saw that tonight was her showing interest in him again.

"Hey Rhonda. Great party." He said back just to get a kiss on the lips. That was a definite sign of her showing interest.

Wrapping and arm around his left arm, she began to guide him towards the balcony area. "Oh Arnold, you are most kind."

Being brought outside, Arnold separated from her just to try to gain some distance. "Still not interested in, Curly?"

Her hand went to her chest as she let out her most delighted laugh. "Oh him? I could never be interested in him. You on the other hand, yes." Grabbing him in a display he had not idea she was capable of, Rhonda pressed her chest against him. "When shall the both of us become an item? You simply cannot do any better than me, Darling."

Taking a step away from her again, Arnold shook his head in hopes of not insulting her too much. "I'm flattered, but I will say the same thing as last time. I really am not interested in being that way with you. I'm sorry, Rhonda."

Her smile disappeared at hearing that once more. "Is there any other?"

"Yes." He held a strong interest in a librarian.

Swirling her liquid in her glass, Rhonda crushed herself to him to bring him in for a kiss. He felt nothing. While Rhonda was certainly beautiful, he felt nothing but friendship. Pulling away from her, Arnold could only shake his head telling her that he feels nothing but friendship with her. Needless to say, Rhonda left the balcony in a huff. She'll forgive him soon enough, but for now it was best to stay away from that line of fire.

* * *

Deep within her own apartment that Saturday night, Helga sat against her headboard in silent thought. There were most nights she remained awake just thinking of her life. She felt blessed to have a wonderful daughter. She was grateful of her sister helping to take care of her whenever she was at work. Being a widower at a young age was daunting knowing how it will be raising her daughter on her own. She felt instantly heartbroken all over again after she was born to realize all over again that her, Hailie's own father will never meet her.

Wiping a tear away from her eye, Helga looked over to the picture beside the bed she placed there. She would always bring it out when she was feeling extra lonely at night. She dated a couple of guys during the time, but nothing panned out after the second date. The second they heard her say she has a child, they would practically run.

"Maybe there is no one else like you." She said to his image. "You loved me even in my most ugly times. I'm not trying to replace you, I just get lonely." She wasn't trying to give up hope, but at times she did.

Placing the picture on her nightstand, Helga slid under the covers more ready for sleep to take over. She shut her eyes to see green eyes staring back at her. She didn't give it much thought to it as she went to slumber.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I'll let you know later about their ages since I was still figuring it out. They are the same age and I'll give you a hint that Helga did graduate early herself in college and is working full time as a Librarian. Also there will be NO Rhonda and Arnold pairing. Arnold did think how it felt like nothing. He is absolutely not interested in Rhonda. His interest lays in Helga and if anyone knows anything about single mothers they are usually very cautious about getting into a casual relationship. Please be patient campers. :)**


	3. Can I have your phone?

**A/N: This bears repeating from the last chapter.**

 ** **I'll let you know later about their ages since I know people will think bad things against Helga even though she was in a committed relationship before. They are the same age and I'll give you a hint that Helga did graduate early herself in college and is working full time as a Librarian.****

 ** **Also there will be NO Rhonda and Arnold pairing. Arnold did think how it felt like nothing. He is absolutely not interested in Rhonda. His interest lays in Helga and if anyone knows anything about single mothers they are usually very cautious about getting into a casual relationship. Please be patient campers. :)****

* * *

The following week, Arnold was surprised by Helga's voice near him as he worked on one of the many tables towards the back. "Hello, Helga. How are you and Hailie?"

"We're fine. You?"

Arnold loved how her glasses framed her face and how she looked so adorable with those few books against her chest. She looked more like a student than a librarian right now. "I'm fine. I just have so many tests coming up."

"Hmmm. Your laptop fully charged today?" Helga's eyes flitted up towards a few male students looking her way and grinning like idiots.

"I remembered before passing out last night." He told her almost too proudly. "Who takes care of Hailie during the day? I remember you saying something about your sister."

Helga thought it was nice that he seemed to be showing actual interest of her daughter instead of sputtering on about it. "My sister works at a teacher at a local school. While Hailie is in her class, Olga is nearby just in case. It is pretty convenient."

"I'm sure it is hard, but rewarding. I would love to be a parent one day." Hearing his computer chime, Arnold turned his attention back to it to find he had an alert from a teacher. As he looked at that he was unaware of the look she was giving him.

"Tell that to your girlfriend and you'll receive brownie points." Helga suggested as she erased some imagery out of her head.

Still distracted by what the professor wanted, Arnold answered her in a slower tone. "No girlfriend. Also I may say things like this to girls I've dated in the past, but not lately since I've been on a full schedule. I don't do it for points, I do it because I love to be honest."

"You alright? You are in another world." Helga wasn't one to look over peoples shoulders, but she could tell that email got to him some how.

Turning his attention back to her, Arnold pointed at the screen. "My Professor is wanting us to write a paper based on these books he has listed. Do you have any of them available here?"

Taking the chair next to him, Helga sat down to read the list. "I can tell you that those two books are unavailable as of today. This one and that one aren't here at the library at all. This one is one in my own personal collection so therefore it isn't here." Looks at him feeling a chill that she never felt before. The way his eyes met hers made her stumble on her words. She didn't realize how good he smelled. How green his eyes were. "He really wants to make it difficult for you."

"Yeah. I should email him to ask if there are any other books that I can base our writings on."

Seeing the Professors name and the due date, Helga shook her head. "I'll lend you my copy. Please don't ruin it. I'll give it to you tomorrow if that is fine."

His face lit up at his savior. "Oh that will be fantastic, Helga. Thank you. I appreciate it."

Getting up, Helga pushed the seat back to where it was before. "You are acting like I'm giving you my kidney." She said in good humor.

"It might as well be. I swear I won't ruin your book."

Nodding her head at him, Helga had to remove herself from that sweet handsome face. Leaving his side to resume her duties, she was unaware of the same guys that were ogling her were now at Arnold's table trying to get the scoop.

Arnold was surprised by their questions regarding their possible relationship. "Guys, she just helped me out. That's all."

"Oh man dude you don't get it. She is hot." The dirty blonde said with a wave of his hand. "Hot."

The brunette slapped his arm. "Everyone has been trying to get her to stick around to speak to her and you are the only one I've seen have her stick to you for longer. You have to tell us your secret."

Walking hard on's, that is what they are. Arnold leaned back to examine their faces while the last one who was silent was staring at Helga like a hawk. "She's a human being. You act like all you want to do with her is to bring her to your bed."

"What's the problem with that?" Asked the one standing up staring at her.

"Leave me alone guys. I have work to do." Arnold couldn't take them anymore especially after that last question.

The other two flanking him stood up glaring down at Arnold. "Fine, we'll get her another way then. Come on guys." The blonde bided.

Arnold had a feeling about them. A not so good one. Sighing he returned back to his homework when he heard a chime on his computer. Seeing the address he wondered who it was until he spotted where it was coming from.

 **Raging walking hormone's driving you crazy?**

 **Helga.**

Glancing up he saw her casually peering up at him above the rim of her glasses. Typing her back, Arnold sent his immediate reply.

 **I believe that their parents were cavemen teaching them that the best way of coming on to a woman is to knock her over a club and drag her by the hair.**

 **Arnold.**

He heard laughing from her making him take a casual glimpse of her face.

 **Cute. Anything I should know?**

 **Helga**

He sighed as he saw one of the guys flip him off. Mouth forming a tight thin line, he responded to her.

 **Yes. Please watch your back with them. They might cause you harm. In fact, don't walk to your car alone at night.**

 **Arnold.**

He spotted how she jerked her head back before whispering to the male librarian. Arnold almost felt jealous at their close proximity since the guy was tall and good looking.

 **I told my co-worker, John about that. We usually get off at the same time so he'll be walking all us girls to our cars. Thanks for the heads up, Football Head.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Helga.**

 **P.S. Do you know any single great gay guys out there for him?**

 **P.S.S. I saw the way you looked when you saw me whispering in his ear.**

Arnold's face flew up to find her grinning away like a Cheshire cat.

 **Well it is good that he'll do that. Also I do know someone available. He's a really good friend. Known him since pre-school. Ask if he likes red heads with a penchant of being positive twenty-four hours a day? He's also a head shorter than myself.**

 **In Truth,**

 **Arnold.**

 **P.S. I couldn't help it. I apologize for that.**

He looked up to see her whispering to John again before he saw him leave that area to come towards him. Arnold had a feeling that Eugene would swoon at him readily.

"Arnold, correct?" John inquired as he took a casual look to the group of guys at the other table.

Nodding his head, Arnold answered, "Yes."

John smiled. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Going to his photo album, Arnold pulled up a small group shot to point him out. "His name is Eugene."

Smiling at the photo, John jotted down his number. "Tell him to call me if he is interested."

"Sure thing. Nice to meet you and thanks for doing that for the girls here."

Releasing what seemed a full stream of air out of his lungs, John grimaced. "You have to do what you can to keep others safe. These girls are like family to me. I better go back and be a slave to the system. Catch you later, Arnold."

"Catch you later, John."

Helga waited till he returned back to her side. "Well?"

"His friend is cute. Those guys are douches. That guy you messaged is easy on the eyes. Maybe you should give him a chance if he knows you have a kid." He suggested.

"I can't just freely do these things. You try having a kid and doing this and you tell me how it goes." Helga gritted her teeth. Yes, Arnold is very attractive, but she needed to be always careful of her choices since she raised, Hailie alone.

John sputtered a little in thought. "I get a good feeling about him. Just try it out and see. What is the harm in that?"

"I'll think about it. No promises, but I'll think about it." Grabbing the books that were ready to be shelved away she placed them on a cart.

"That is all I ask." John watched her wheel the cart in the first aisle as the guys watched her steadily. "Idiots." He mumbled out.

* * *

He received the book the next day as promised so he began reading it instantly the moment he sat down at the far table. It was about adventure that almost was way too familiar sounding to his parents. Reading it through the eyes of the male narrator, Arnold couldn't help but imagine his father was speaking right now to him. It was already such a good book that he was into his tenth chapter when he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his attention.

"Rhonda, what are you doing here?" He whispered in alarm as he delicately placed the book aside.

Rhonda was indignant in his tone while flipping her now long black hair back. "Darling, I'm simply here to change your mind about me."

"We are friends only. Why are you bothering to chase me when there are so many guys out there who would clamor for your attention?" Arnold could vaguely feel Helga's gaze locked on his table right now. "I did tell you that there is someone."

"Interest and you going out with them are two different animals, Arnold." Placing her well manicured hand on his she tried not to act offended when he snatched his hand away. "You can't get better than me."

Running one hand through his hair, Arnold felt close to banging his head against the table. "I'm not interested. You can't force this on me. If it was gonna happen it would of, but it won't. Please, I have a lot of work to do."

"Come to my place and I guarantee you that I can help out." Rhonda tried to reach for his hand again but huffed in annoyance when he moved it far from her. "Do you know who you are rejecting?"

"Yes, someone whom I see as a friend only. Rhonda, I like you as a friend. I have no desire to be _that_ with you. Please stop." He informed her as he placed emphasis on the word,  'That.'

Helga approached the table with the persistent woman on the other side of him to sit down beside, Arnold. "I'm so sorry that I was held up, Sweetie."

Arnold smiled at her ploy as his heart hammered in his chest at her nearness. "Oh that's fine. I know how work can take over sometimes."

Helga smiled at Rhonda as she introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Helga. What's your name?"

Rhonda examined the blonde still feeling she was far better than a blonde with poorly done streaks in her hair, and poor attire. "My name is Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd." She announced with her nose in the air.

Helga kept her smile plastered on her face to hide her actual feelings for her. "Pleasure to meet you." Turning to Arnold she played her hand through his hair. "I really love how you always keep your hair."

Melting at the touch, Arnold enjoyed how she kept getting closer. "I'm really glad you are pleased. I love your hair too."

Feeling that it was best to make the other woman leave seeing at how uncomfortable Arnold was being, Helga leaned forward pressing her lips against him. She fully intended on a chaste kiss, but soon found herself enjoying it far too much even as he kissed her back. She felt weakened and energized at the same time. She swore she saw something she never saw before even as his tongue brushed against her lips. Releasing a stuttering breath, Helga opened her own mouth to touch his tongue with hers. Hearing Rhonda exclaim something about animals before the rush of her footsteps left, Helga separated from Arnold finding how cute he looked with his eyes still closed, and a smile on his face.

Leaning back, Helga couldn't believe she did that. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for that." She exclaimed as she brought herself up on her shaky limbs to walk back behind the counter. John and Natalie had their mouths dropped open. "I know. I know."

Lifting a chip to her mouth, Natalie felt like she just witnessed the softest porn in her life. "Wow."

"That was hot." John whispered.

"Uh huh." Natalie agreed. "When Ruby sees that footage she is going to flip though."

Closing her eyes, Helga hoped it will be a slap to the wrist if that happens. "I know, but all I was doing was helping out."

"You show them a book or other librarian duties, you don't make out with them." John told her as he watched Arnold get up. "Romeo is coming over."

"Then give me poison or a dagger to help me plunge it through my heart." Even if she didn't mean what she just said, Helga always did become bashful when too much attention was called upon her. Leaving the counter she took him by the wrist to drag him outside with her. "John watch his stuff. I'm taking my break."

Being brought over to the side of the building with an out of the way fountain, Helga turned to face him, but couldn't say a word.

"You'll get in trouble for that." She nodded at his statement. "They why did you kiss me?" Arnold asked.

Waving her hands out to the side, Helga was at a loss. "I don't know. I really don't. I just saw her harassing you and you looking unhappy so I thought to save you. I didn't think I'd do that. I have a child to think about. I can't afford this."

"What will happen to you?"

Putting her hands down, Helga shrugged. "She might slap me on the wrist or have me not come in for a day. I don't know until I know."

"Helga, may I say something in total honesty?" Her head nodded for him to continue. "What I felt in there is the most amazing kiss of my life. I have been harboring feelings for you for a while. I don't mind that you are a single parent. You are intelligent and beautiful with the cutest pixie daughter I have ever seen. I won't rush you at all, but I would really like to be your friend."

"Thatwasthemostamazingkissofmylifetoo." Helga rushed out before deflating. "You aren't expecting kissing friends are you? I can't do that. I absolutely will not do friends and lovers." Even if she had last made love to her husband before his deployment.

"No, Helga. We can be friends and take it from there. I'm not into rushing girls into things they aren't comfortable with. I could never do that. I just want to be friends before we decide to become something more." He let it sink in.

Helga looked around them. "Who was that girl anyhow?" She had to delay before answering him. She always had to be cautious since she was a single mother.

He rolled his eyes as his mind went back to Rhonda. "A friend for a long time. She comes and goes in being interested in me and I keep turning her down. It would be like going out with a family member. I can't do it."

Looking down to the ground, she had to determine her answer. "I would like to start off as friends. Are you just hoping to see me here?"

"No. I would like to go to the movies with you. Have an enjoyable day when you are available. Can I have your phone?" Having her give it to him, Arnold programmed his number in her contacts. Handing it back he watched as she texted him. "I appreciate this."

Smiling at him, Helga felt like she was in grade school crushing on the first boy she held interest for. "Same here. At least you don't seem like scum."

"I'm not. I like to treat many with respect."

"We should get back inside so you can do your studies and I have to work." Helga began to walk back towards the entrance. "Come on, friend."

He's in the threshold with her. He'll celebrate later once he is home. He knew that kiss meant far more to his future with her. Smart, beautiful, kind, a mother, friend, and fantastic kisser. He almost hopped next to her as they entered back into the building. Oh he hoped she'll remain in his future.

* * *

 **A/N: Arnold sees Rhonda something of a family member. He's known her as long as Gerald, Sid, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Stinky so basically since they were in pre-school. You'll find out their ages soon enough. Also in this Hillwood it is much larger than it was depicted in the cartoon so Helga attended a much different school far from the their own school. Also her childhood home was far from the neighborhood Arnold grew up in. Remember that this is an AU story. When Helga messaged Arnold from the libraries user frame she remembered his email address.**

 **Arnold's parents are alive in this. His grandparents passed away. Arnold owns the Sunset Arms while his parents go out on digs and stuff so he doesn't see his parents too often. It just bared repeating.**

You'll find out who the father is in Chapter 5. Also their ages. I don't want to give the entire farm away except to let you know it seems no one reads the author notes. I know no one will read this one tiny paragraph. :P

 **I hope people think I'm not being rude here but it does bear that certain things need to be said. Cookies are on the counter to your right to appease your palates.**


	4. Dating Plans

**A/N: Everyone will find out their ages in the next chapter. I do have a reason if people remember why I didn't do it in the first place. Her deceased husband was just a little older than her. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Walking from one class to another, Sid came running up to Gerald and Arnold in excitement. "Tell me what Rhonda said is true." He was walking backwards to eye Arnold. "You have to tell me."

Gerald took a glimpse over to his friend to find Arnold just rolling his eyes. "What is going on?" He asked in honest confusion.

Sid turned his head to Gerald to answer for him. "The hot librarian kissed Arnold here. Kissed her!"

"Shut up, Sid. You act like I'm the first person who kissed anyone." Arnold wished he wouldn't try to crowd him as he continued to walk backwards.

"Yeah but this is the hot librarian. The hot librarian! You have any idea how many guys have been aching to get close to her?" Sid wanted to shake his friend for being so naive.

"Sid she's a human being not a status symbol or a sex object. Leave her be. Leave my main man be." Gerald glanced over to a bevy a beautiful girls on the quad area for a few moments before focusing in front of him.

"Gerald's right. She is a very intelligent person with a great personality. Leave her be." Arnold spotted the library looming up ahead.

Sid decided to walk beside Arnold instead. "Well in any case, Rhonda is mad at you. At her. She says that you are hers and not some skank."

Stopping in his tracks, Arnold turned an angry glare at him as if he was Rhonda. "Did she actually say that?"

"Of course, but with the Rhonda touch."

Arnold wished she was here right now to straighten her out. "I'm not hers. I will never be hers. When she kissed me at that party I told her I wasn't interested. Hell it felt like I was kissing a family member."

"Still she is mad." Looking at the time Sid decided to rush off to his class.

"Mmm mmm mmm. Care to explain what happened? I know you have been crushing on that girl hard, but to piss off Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd is big time." Gerald and him resumed their walking.

"Well Helga is pretty cool. I don't think she wants people to know that she has a daughter. I ran into her daughter in the park. No she ran into me. Cutest little thing ever. Anyhow me and her talk at the library. Helga lent me a book for that homework assignment and I was reading it when Rhonda came in trying to insist we get together. I'm telling her I'm not interested and she keeps going on not listening me. Helga took pity on me and came up. Next thing I know we are kissing." Stops before getting too close to the library. "It was the most powerful kiss I have ever felt. This girl is the one. I know it. Anyhow she leaves, Rhonda, and then Helga dashes off saying that she'll get in trouble for that. We go outside and I ask her if she wants to start off as friends."

"Why friends after an amazing kiss like that?"

"Single mother doesn't want her heart broken or her kid getting use to someone before they leave. She is protecting herself. Even though she didn't have to say all of it, I know enough about single mothers that they do these things to protect themselves. We exchanged numbers." Puts his hand on Gerald's arm. "Please don't tell anyone about her having a child. Please don't say that it was a ploy. I want Rhonda off my back."

"Hey man you know me. I won't tell anyone else about this." Walking again, Gerald smiled. "I wonder if she has any single friends. Hot girls with brains in their heads always hang out with their peers. You have to think about this."

"She has one friend and she is attractive, but first and last time I seen her Helga was trying convince her to break up with her boyfriend because he is taking her for granite."

"Hmmm perhaps I'll start hanging out with you at your work too."

Arnold shook his head as he entered into the building waving hi to John before they moved to the furthest table to do their work.

* * *

Helga left Ruby's office feeling a headache coming on so she made her way upstairs to find a few couples making out. Making her presence known they would separate and make their way out of there. In the midst of the last couple she ran into she couldn't help but think of her and her husband in the beginning of their relationship. How he would sneak up on her and she would turn around to meet his lips deep within the schools library. Of course the recent kiss from Arnold was Earth shattering to say the least while with him it was incredibly sweet.

Moving around the area to see if anything was out of order she looked down below to see Arnold sitting with his friend doing their work. She smiled down to him thinking of those lips. Giving him one final look, Helga made her way downstairs to head behind the counter to see Natalie munching away on another snack.

"You eat more than me when I was pregnant." Helga told her as she snagged a chip away from her.

Swallowing her food, Natalie took a sip of her water. "I'm going to be big as a house with how this little guy wants me to eat strange crap."

"Don't try peanut butter on steak because I was sickened by that craving." Helga mentioned as she glanced up casually to watch the cheerleaders come in to occupy a table next to Arnold's.

"So what did Ruby say about you kissing that hunk?"

"Slap on the wrist." Turns her head to look at her co-worker. "Hunk?"

"He is. He has this sweet unusual face, and that body is fine." Natalie answered as she watched one of the blonde cheerleaders go over to the table. "They even think he is hot."

Looking up to see a girl trying to touch Arnold's arm and with him moving away from her, Helga looked down as she began to type on the computer. Hearing Natalie help a student out, Helga was deep into her work when Arnold's voice spoke. "Hey Football Head."

That was the second time she called him that. "Hi Helga. Are you in trouble?"

She shook her head. "No, but if you want to head upstairs away from those girls you can. There is a table that is out of the way up there." She suggested.

"I would, but I enjoy seeing my friends face."

Glancing past him she spotted how the girls were clamoring for his friends attention. "Well they moved on to him."

Looking behind him, Gerald was soaking in the attention. Chuckling softly, Arnold turned his head back to her. "I'm almost done with that book you lent me. Also are you free Saturday or Sunday so we can go to the movies?"

"I'll have to ask my friend or sister if they can take care of Hailie, but I know I don't work on Sunday. I'll call you to let you know."

"Sure no problem. I should get back to work and leave you be so you can do your job. Talk to you soon, Helga." Arnold turned away to find that the girls left to bug someone else. Going back to the table he asked, "What happened to them?"

"They just wanted us to go to a party and I said no on your behalf. So did you ask her?"

"Yeah and she'll call me to let me know. I hope I get to spend private time with her." Glancing up Arnold just smiled as her eyes met his.

* * *

Tucking her daughter in that night, Helga was smiling at her proudly while she was speaking of the elemental chart. While she had her natural childlike nature in front of others where they think of her as a simple six year old, she knew how to kick butt when it came to studying beyond her age.

"I love that science book you have. I read the whole thing in it." Hailie boosted as she began to yawn.

"What is your favorite thing you have enjoyed reading so far?" Kissing her daughters forehead, Helga enjoyed listening to her speak.

Screwing those blue eyes up, Hailie thought hard on which one is her favorite. "I'm fascinated with plants. Why do people become vegetarians when plants feel pain too?"

"We eat animals too and they feel pain. The thing is sweetie that veggies are good for you. Oh I'm not about to chop down a tree to gnaw at the bark, but it is. We unfortunately need to eat so what is left to eat? Don't say humans because I did not raise a cannibal." Helga pointed her finger to her face comically before touching the tip of her button nose.

"Ewwwwwwwwww. I could never do that." Yawning again her eyes began to close. "I love you mommy."

Brushing some of her hair back with her hand, Helga smiled warmly down to her daughter. "I love you too munchkin." Kisses her forehead again. "I'm so proud of you." Slowly she gets up so as not to jostle her bed too much. Going to the door she shut the light off. "Good night."

"Night mommy."

Closing the door behind her, Helga placed her hand to her heart melting. "I bet you look down on her smiling." She whispered to her deceased husband.

Moving away from her bedroom door to her own bedroom, Helga removed her clothes to change into her night wear. She went into the bathroom to clean off her face and went to her bed. Slipping under the covers she forgot to call Arnold so hoping he wasn't already asleep, Helga pressed his number in to receive his sweet but husky voice. She was almost too ashamed that it brought tingles up her legs.

"Hey Football Head."

"Hey there yourself. Oh wait a second. Mr Kokoshka! Will you stop whining about lack of food when you went and got thirds." Arnold's kind voice turned to irritated. Helga smiled at listening to some annoying voice before another person stepped in to shut the man up. "Thank you, Mrs Kokoshka. Alright good night to you." Arnold began to ascend his stairs leading to his room just to get away from the nonsense. Shutting the door behind him, he returned back to Helga. "I'm sorry about that. I have the worlds largest baby living under this roof. He has been like that since I've known him."

Snickering, Helga grinned. "So you know how it is to raise a baby."

"You could say that. I remember helping to fix his marriage when I was nine. A kid my age shouldn't do things like that." Arnold groused as he went to lay down. "How was the rest of your work day? How is Hailie?"

"Work day is fine. Today was the day I had to go upstairs to continually stop people from making out in the aisles. At least I'm not Natalie, the other worker, she caught someone in the act when she first started. Girl nearly had a heart attack. Hailie is my bundle of joy so she is perfectly fine. I just put her to bed. How about your day?" She glanced at the picture of her husband for a moment almost feeling guilty about speaking to another man.

"Everything was pretty good until I got home and it becomes mad house city."

Hearing his tone of voice switch to irritated somehow made her feel comforted in a way that someone would understand her. "That is why you are at the library studying."

"Correct." Arnold loved listening to her voice. He will sleep with that voice in his head tonight.

"Phoebe, the girl I was with at the coffee shop, she offered to take Hailie for the day so I'm available to meet you at noon if you are still interested."

If he is still interested? Of course he is. "I would like that. We can get a bite to eat before the movie if you want. What would you be interested in seeing?"

"The new Evil Twin movie. I know sequels get stupid as time goes on, but you still sometimes want to see them. Is that fine?" Helga caught her lip between her teeth to wait for his answer.

"Oh god yes. All the girls that I know don't like those type of movies."

"Lame."

Chuckling at her sarcasm, Arnold couldn't wait to see her in a more personal setting on Sunday. "Want to head to Bigals before hand? I can meet you there assuming you don't want your daughter to see me yet."

"How right you are bucko. I'll see you there at noon, but before then I'll catch you at the library."

"Catch you then there too. I guess we can call it a night since I just heard a yawn from your end." Arnold heard another yawn issued from her enjoying the slight squeak at the end of it. For some reason he could imagine her looking like a cat as she stretched.

"Long day so yeah. See you on the flip side."

"Good night, Helga." Hearing a click on her end, Arnold punched the air. "Yes!"

Placing her phone on the charger, Helga picked up her picture of her husband. "You know that I'll always love you, but even I have needs." Placing a kiss on the photo she placed it down next to her as she laid on her side.

That night faded blue eyes were meeting her own eyes turned into vibrant green ones as the owner of those eyes met her with a very passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone says anything about her daughter there are young children like that who are exceed their ages when they have high IQ's.**


	5. Kissing Friends

**A/N: In this chapter you will find out their ages. Well at least in the next Authors notes. You'll also find out who her husband was. Remember that Hillwood in this version is very large and it is possible for two people not to meet until sometimes much later.**

 **Also thank you very much for the great reviews. I truly appreciate it. :D**

* * *

Sunday arrived with butterflies in her stomach as she drove over to Bigals. Today she decided to wear her hair down and had a pink skirt on with a corseted style top. She didn't want to act like she was on a date, but felt maybe it could lead to something more. Oh she tried not to think too heavily about it as she exited her car to head to the front door of the cafe when she heard her name called out. Looking towards Arnold walking down the sidewalk, Helga's breath caught as she thought how nice he looked in dark washed jeans and a plaid shirt that didn't look that much country or that it didn't look grunge. It was in between as she examined his torso.

"Afternoon Helga. Nice to see we arrived at the same time." Arnold thought she looked stunning. "You look great."

"Thanks. You look good yourself. I'm glad we are eating now because I'm starving." Smiling back at him, she noticed how he opened the door up. Going inside they told the waitress it will be two.

Following behind her, Arnold couldn't help but watch her from behind before she slid into a booth with him going to the other side. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, but it feels like a lifetime ago." She sighed at the memories while opening up her menu knowing exactly what she wanted but was too shy to look directly at Arnold.

"Husband?" When she nodded he should of asked more questions when they arranged today. "I already know what I want."

"Same here. I just put this up to distract myself."

The way she giggled just now, Arnold loved how cute she looked. "Cheeseburger for me with no onions. I would hate to talk to you during the movie with onion breath."

Helga enjoyed his chuckle. "I wanted to get the same thing. No onions too. Of course a Yahoo soda."

Seeing the waitress come over they both gave their orders and waited till they received their drinks to begin talking. "Would you mind telling me about your husband? If it is still a sensitive subject you don't have to." Arnold inquired thoughtfully as he handed her a straw.

Accepting the straw she took the paper off to place it in her beverage. "You would be the first guy who asked so I don't mind. I met him in middle school. It was seventh grade and I had him in a few of my classes but I wasn't fully acquainted with him until he snuck up to me while I was having a monologue to myself. Next thing I knew I was interrupted by this heavy breathing behind me and I threw a punch at him. Well over my shoulder nailing him in the face. He fell to the ground with this dopey look to his face and I got angry at him for doing that. Well I stormed off." Laughs at the memory. "Anyhow it wasn't about the last time he did that to me and not the last punch to the face he received."

"Wow." Arnold definitely knew she wasn't one to mess around.

"Yeah, wow. Anyhow, one day I was partnered up with him for a partner project which was to last for a few weeks. During that time I got to know him and found out why he didn't talk so much because of his breathing problem that toned down in the next year. During the time on the project I got to start to really like him a little too much. One day he asked me out on a date and I accepted. It was a sweet date and after that we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That is great actually. That means when you commit you really do commit." Arnold took a sip of his soda as a smile grew on his face. "What else?"

"Phoebe and I known one another since we were three and we both have pretty high IQ's. Both of us had the opportunity to skip grades so we did. Something that happened to us again. I consulted him and he encouraged me while my family didn't. Actually they didn't much care. Anyhow I graduated early and was going to college at the age of sixteen." Helga noted the look of surprise on his face. "My daughter is a little genius herself too."

"I bet. Please go on."

Helga blushed. "Well being in a serious relationship you tend to do things under the covers. Well one day I ended up pregnant. My parents gave me a hard time saying that they knew a mistake would make another mistake. My sister Olga, whom is the family darling who could do no wrong and turned a blind eye to my pain before, stood up for me. My parents disowned me and I ended up living with her. My sister has been there ever since, but I'll get back to that one day again. As for him, he was scared, but not enough to run away from me. We told his parents and they freaked naturally, but they didn't want to toss him on his ear. He wanted to marry me. Always did and with their permission we did, but uh with me in college and him with a part time job, he decided to sign up to the army at eighteen. I was scared naturally as was his parents. It was a situation where we would have benefits and such." Helga closed her eyes as she heard the plates being placed in front of them.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting ahead of myself here." Arnold told her it was fine so she continued. "We did marry before he signed up and he went through the training. Brainy left when I was just six months pregnant. They were ambushed. Nothing is as scary as when you get that knock at the door. I insisted on seeing his body. I had to know that they weren't misidentifying him. It was him." Her eyes closed as a tear fell down. "His parents blamed me. They demanded that I lose my last name that identifies me with them. My daughter has no true grandparents. She has an Aunt. Well two if you count Phoebe. Also she has an Uncle. Brainy's younger brother who sees Hailie on the sly. I'm glad that Stan does that for his brother."

Arnold's eyes blinked as he slunk back. "Brainy? As in Brainy Bartlett?" Helga nodded her head. "You were married to Brainy. I went to pre-school with him and he transferred to another school when we graduated grade school. We always played games together. He was one of those guys you could always count on. Out of nostalgia I called his parents house to ask about him and they said he's out of the country. It was a few years ago when I called."

Reaching over she took his hand. "I was once Helga Bartlett. I loved him very much. I still do. When I see Hailie I see him in her. She is a bit like the both of us."

"Why would they lie? I don't understand." Arnold held her hand back. "Why?"

Helga hated speaking this ugly truth. "Stan knows. He told me that they are in deep denial. In their world he is still alive but living elsewhere. He doesn't have a daughter and he has never been married. It is a sad truth and I wish they would talk to me, but they want me to be the one who is dead while their son is alive."

"That's horrible." Arnold couldn't believe they would do that to their own granddaughter. Their own daughter-in-law. "I'm so sorry, Helga. You both didn't deserve it. Brainy was such a good person. I can't believe he's gone." That was why there was no announcements. His parents refused to believe their child is gone.

Placing ketchup and mustard on her burger she handed it to Arnold. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Arnold." She smiled a little. "So you were the Arnold he spoke about then. Unusual head shape with a good heart who liked to help out everyone. I should of connected that when you mentioned something about a boarding house." Lifting her burger up to take a bite, she held it there. "His death still hits me especially when I'm at my most loneliest."

Watching her take a bite of her burger, Arnold did the same. "Glad we are friends now." Helga smirked back to him as they ate some more.

Helga drove them both to the theater where Helga paid for them this time around since Arnold paid for lunch. Picking seats towards the back they both settled in and chatted while they waited for it to start. "What do you want to be?"

"Teacher. What did you want to be when you went to college?" Arnold wondered unable to stop looking into those eyes of hers.

"I wanted to be a writer. I sent my poems in but I've gotten rejection letters. I do enjoy being a librarian and yes you need a degree in it. I have been writing a novel out instead. I would love to get it published. Loved to have a best seller so I can provide for Hailie's school when she gets older. Also it will help with so much other things." Helga slouched down to lean her head back more.

"Do you live with your sister?"

"No. She is expecting her first child with her husband. She offered me a place to stay with her if I feel that the apartment is too much, but I won't do that to them. I will babysit if they want me to, but that will be too many mouths to feed. For now I'm fine." Examining his green eyes, she finally needed to comment about them. "You have the greenest eyes imaginable."

"I think that about your blue eyes." Arnold's desire to kiss her was beginning to reach a fevered pitch making him almost grateful of the lights dimming before previews were shown.

Soon the movie began with the usual predictable scenes being shown making them both laugh at times. Mid-way during the movie Helga leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Now the blonde with the huge chest will go running all willy nilly through the forest."

Laughing at the blonde doing just that, Arnold leaned over himself to guess where the twin will pop up. "He'll pop up in front of her right at that tree."

In the movie the killer shows up right where he predicted prompting them both to laugh as their heads turned at the same time to face the other. Their eyes met as their laughs died down to find how close they were. Both their heartbeats were beating rapidly as their lips met in a deep lingering kiss. Helga enjoyed how his hand roamed up from her arm, up her neck, to cup her head from the back in a gentle display. Arnold loved how she cupped his face while he cursed the arm rests for being in their way. Their tongues fought for dominance while the comic display of violence was being heard as faint background noise now. Helga wanted to get closer but knew she couldn't rush this as she pulled a bit away. They both were panting.

Arnold saw the credits rolling making it known that they have been at that for some time. Both focused forward he saw the theater emptying out before she got up to leave. Following her, they went outside to head to her parked car. Turning to face him, Helga leaned against the passenger side.

"I don't even know who started that in there. I know I started it in the library, but now?" Helga couldn't help but stare at those lips of his. It was another amazing kiss.

"I believe we both did this time. I am quite honest in that I have been wanting another kiss from you, but I still don't wish to rush you."

Helga believed him. "Why? I'm curious on that last part."

He took a step forward. "I feel an incredibly strong chemistry between us. I want you in more ways than one, but I want you comfortable. This is heavily important to me. I understand you have to think of Hailie first. You should. Heck I would if I was a single parent. I will stay your friend, but when it comes time you want something more, I want you to tell me. I will treat you good. I'll treat her good. I never back away from my word. Also I want to say once more that is one amazing kiss. I never experienced anything like that before." A grin formed on his face as he felt like dancing around. "It takes my breath away and while it weakens me it excites me."

Checking the time quickly to see how much time she had left, Helga couldn't help but let out a little huff of laughter. He looked so cute with that grin plastered on his face. "Oh Football Head."

"Why do you call me that?" Arnold stopped his grin to ask that question. "I've been meaning to ask."

"Your head is in the shape of a football. I'm not insulting you. Trust me when I say you'll know when I'm insulting you." Touches the side of his head. "I gave you a nickname as a term of endearment. I like the shape of your head. I like you."

Can he have her hand on him for as long as he lives? "Can I run something pass you?" Helga nods her head. "Why don't we as friends continue to go out like this. This way when you are truly comfortable and truly know how you feel, we'll go out on dates till you are comfortable enough for a relationship. How does that sound?"

"I believe I just went out on a date with you, bucko."

That was true enough, but she is still hung up on Brainy. "What do you say?"

She wanted to kiss him again. That is what she wanted. "Sounds pretty good."

Leaning over, Arnold pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't help it as his arms went around her and Helga's arms going around him. He was vaguely aware of the streets sounds, but more aware of their heartbeats. Hearing her moan, Arnold continued to fight for dominance. Pulling away he placed his forehead against hers.

"How about kissing friends? I know we won't stop that portion." Helga figured as she went to kiss him again.

Arnold opened his eye just a crack since he felt someone staring at them. Seeing that it was Rhonda scowling away, he ignored her to continue on the kiss till she broke it off. "I say yes to that. Also Rhonda is staring us down."

Taking his word for it, Helga pushed him away slightly. "I need to head home, but first I'll drive you home so I can kiss you good bye." Unlocking the door he gave her a kiss before dashing off to the drivers side. "What are you doing?" A giggle escaped her mouth.

"My grandpa taught me to be a gentleman at all times to women so I'm opening the door for you."

Touched by something so sweet she walked to the other side to plant another kiss on him. "Thank you then kind sir."

Waiting for her to climb inside, Arnold shut the door gently before dashing off to the passenger side to climb in. All the while Rhonda just scowled.

Dropping him off in the front of his building, they kissed again unable to fully stop. She heard him undo his seatbelt to come closer and all she could do was relax more into him. She loved the feeling he enlisted in her, but was scared at the same time before she pulled away. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Arnold planted another kiss on her. "I will see you." They kissed again. "I wish I can do this in your job."

"Same here." Helga had a hard time opening up her eyes. "Guess we'll have to wait till next time."

"Agreed. We'll have to figure out something." Another kiss.

"We will." She kissed him again. "Arnold I really need to get my daughter."

"I know but this is hard right now."

"It is. Give me another kiss. At least one that I can take to bed with for later."

Arnold loved her request as he did as she wanted. They kissed passionately as the sun began to set. Arnold felt she really is the one.

After Helga was in front of Phoebe's place with her lips still tingling and her legs still weakened. "I know you won't hate me, Brainy, but I really want this." Releasing her belt, Helga climbed out of her car to head up the stoop to pick up Hailie. Phoebe will know what happened just by the spellbound look in her face.

* * *

 **A/N: They are both 23 years old and with the story, Helga said she was young when she had her daughter. I wanted to make Brainy a bit older then Helga so he can enlist. Helga was 17 when she got pregnant and now is 23. Arnold is the same age as her.**


	6. Why is he so mean?

Arnold glanced up the second a very flowery scent landed on his table. Smiling at his friend he wondered why she appeared so nervous. "Hi Lila. First time I've seen you in here."

"Oh hello Arnold." Lila studied the library before her as she played with one of her braids. "Um I need your guidance ever so much."

Saving his file, Arnold gave his attention to her. "What type of guidance?"

Looking ahead of her, Helga watched Arnold smiling at a pretty red head at the table. It was obvious he knew her or didn't mind her attention. "No we are friends. Just friends." She whispered as she looked down to her computer screen.

"Who's red?" John asked beside her as he came in with some new books.

"I. Don't. Know."

Hearing the note of jealousy in her voice, John whispered in her ear. "If you care to look at her body language right now and his, you can see that he is plainly not interested. They are obviously friends."

Helga told herself not to look up, but she did as the girl put her hands on her lap. "She looks like she was raised on a farm and brought here one day."

"Mmmm hmmmm."

Lila looked over towards the counter to spot the blonde with purple streaks in her hair that was in a pony tail. "Is that her? The girl that you are ever so smitten with?"

Arnold smiled over to meet Helga's eyes giving her a casual wave. "Helga. She is amazing."

"She looks ever so unique. I hope she doesn't think I'm here to flirt with you."

"If she does I'll explain. Anyhow, why are you here?" Arnold spotted an alert coming from Helga making him cock his head at her to smile once more.

"Well Arnold, since Arnie is coming next month, I would like to buy him a birthday present. He sounded ever so excited to come here and spend his birthday with me."

Watching her excitement, Arnold chuckled as soft as possible. "Well of course he is. Arnie loves you, but you don't need to buy him anything. You know how he is."

"I ever so do know, but I guess this time around I want to surprise him with something else so I came here in hopes of helping to figure it out."

Over the years he learned to ignore her speech just to skip on over to the thick of it. Her ever so's provided too much of a distraction. "How about something dealing with a farm? You were on a farm till you moved here."

"Well certainly, but seeing that I haven't been on one in forever I am out of ideas." As a thought crossed her mind, Lila almost clapped loudly till she remembered where they were. "I know. I'll read a farmers guide or something. Do you believe they have something like that here?"

Arnold shrugged till he decided on an idea. "Go over there and ask Helga. She is very helpful."

"Oh alright. Thank you Arnold. Oh I hope I get an idea out of this. I love him ever so much." Waving bye to him, Lila made her way to the counter.

Helga was going through the books late coming back when she was interrupted by a sickenly sweet voice. Glancing up she saw it was the red head. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Lila and Arnold suggested I come up to you for your assistance."

The hopeful look in the red head's eyes spoke of a puppy dog begging for treats. "What are you looking for exactly?"

Lila placed her finger to her mouth tapping it. "Well my boyfriend is coming into town. He's a farmer. I asked his cousin, which is Arnold, but besides the usual gifts I've given him I want to give him something different."

So Arnold is just friends with her. "So he's a farmer. Do you want some type of farmers almanac or something close to it to give you ideas?"

"Yes. I would be ever so grateful for your help."

"Ease down sister. I'm helping you find a book which would be upstairs. Come with me." Turning her head to John she told him where she'll be. Stepping out from behind the counter, Helga felt like a giant compared to her as she guided her to the stairs. "It is good I'm heading up here anyhow so I can stop the raging hormones upstairs."

Following her, Lila noticed how like a model she seemed. She had an easy effort and grace to her movements, and was tall like a model. Also it didn't hurt that her body was shaped like one. Well at least the ones doing underwear modeling. "What do you mean by that?" Turning her head to the left she saw a couple kissing heavily. "Oh my."

Smirking at her tone, Helga snapped her fingers to gain their attention. "This is the second time I've caught you up here. Please don't make it a third or you'll be suspended from entering here."

As Lila heard her firm tone in how she handled the situation, she watched the couple dart past. "I guess that happens often."

"More often then you think. Fortunately I never encountered them fornicating. This other girl had when she first came on. Scared her. Now that she is pregnant, John and myself handle upstairs." Stopping at the aisle needed, Helga knew there wasn't any cameras up here for some reason so she peered down to see Arnold looking right at her. Blowing him a kiss she escorted Lila down a row of books.

Lila watched her go through them with her finger as she spoke to herself. "Are you required to memorize every book in here?"

"Not really. We are required to know other things. We will know something about books if we have been asked a lot. If not we ask a co-worker. I don't often say this because people will think I'm pretentious, but I have a photographic memory." Hearing her phone vibrate she had to look at her screen. "Sorry." Seeing it was the Emporium, she ignored it.

"Oh that's all right. I've been paying attention to my phone because my dad has been getting sick so much lately."

Helga paused in her cataloging to turn her head to her saddened tone of voice. "Here's hoping that your dad will be healthy so you don't worry so much."

"Thank you so much Helga. I hope so too."

Pulling out a book, Helga showed it to her. "This will give you a ton of information of what you are looking for. Do you go to this school?" She nods her head. "Then we can easily lend it to you. Perhaps something will jog inside of you that won't deal with this book at all. If anything make something very creative with parts of things he enjoys."

Lila beamed. "Oh my goodness, Helga. That is a perfect idea. My boyfriend collects, lint, dirt, reads ingredients, and loves to count. He'll love it if I create something."

Placing the book away, Helga placed a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't need a book after all."

"No, but I'm glad I met you. Oh you are such an ever nice person. You know you couldn't do better than Arnold. I known him since I was nine and he is ever so kind and helpful. Also without him I wouldn't of met Arnie."

Helga was surprised with a hug by the friendly girl. "Guess he got an endorsement. Don't worry I was planning on seeing him again."

"Oh you should. Oh I hope I see you again."

Going past her she escorted her downstairs where Lila chattered away. Reaching the bottom step Lila waved good bye to her just so she can start with her project. Shaking her head, Helga went to take the books John put aside to be re-shelved. Going over to the furtherest aisle she wasn't surprised when Arnold came over. "Can't resist me can you?"

"Nope. I wish I can kiss you."

"I wish I can kiss you." Placing the book where it belonged she grabbed the step stool to climb on. "I somehow gave her an idea so your cousin will have a homemade project made for him. If you see it I want a picture of it."

"Not a problem. I'm glad you helped. She always acts like a lost little child."

Hearing his tone, Helga shook her head to dispel herself from laughing too hard. "I take it you went out with her."

"Long time ago and we were bored to tears. We work better as friends."

Stepping down she met his eyes. "Just not kissing friends."

"No. I only kiss one friend and she is right here." Tapping her nose gently, he grinned. "Since I can't kiss you pretend I kissed your nose just now."

She knew where the cameras were at least so she pulled him a bit deeper in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I can't do that again or Ruby will punish me." Hearing her phone vibrate she looked at it growling. "What the hell?"

"Is Hailie fine?"

Her eyes darted up to meet his own loving the concerned voice. "No. My dad is calling. It is his annual you are a mistake call."

Arnold shook his head unhappy at how she is treated. How her own daughter was treated too. Kissing her again, Arnold touched the tip of his nose to hers. "You can call me at anytime when you want. Also I would love to see you again and again."

"I might take you up on that again and again and again." Kissing his nose she pulled away. "I need to go back to work and you need to study."

"Oh I will. I just wanted to do and say all that to you. I'll kiss you later, Beautiful."

Grinning, Helga turned her body away to continue on with her job.

After putting books away, Helga left the fiction aisle to get Hailie running into her arms. Glancing up towards the counter was Olga coming towards her wearing a grave face. "Oh honey. What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa is a mean man." Hailie told her as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"What? Olga what happened?" Helga asked as she guided them towards a place they can all speak a bit more in private. Placing her daughter down, Helga looked at Olga.

"He came to the school telling me how you won't answer the phone. He told me how I have become as disappointing as you. He said some bad things concerning you know who." Olga answered as she looked outside the doors glass.

"Auntie, I know what he said, and I understood it." Hailie told Olga before turning to her mother. "He said I was also a mistake that shouldn't of been born. Why is he so mean?"

Helga fumed as she got down on her knees to meet her daughter's eyes. "I'm unable to explain that at all. I wish I could, but I truly don't know where he gets half these ideas in his head. I want you to know that you are not a mistake. None of us are. I find you to be my pride and joy. I'm blessed to have you as my daughter."

"I know. I just wanted to understand why he is so mean." Hailie wasn't fond of why her supposed grandfather could treat them so badly.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Helga smiled at her. "I really don't know myself. Why don't you head on home with Olga, and I'll see you soon. Is that good Munchkin?"

Kissing her cheek, Hailie smiled back. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Standing up, Helga hugged her sister. "Thanks for helping out. I hope you didn't take it too hard with what he said."

"No. He isn't right at all. I'm glad I see it now." Taking her nieces hand, Olga issued a good bye to her as they left the library.

Helga was fuming at Big Bob. How dare he do that.

* * *

 **A/N: Last story I turned Lila into a villain. I'm not fond of that character but I thought to give it a break. Sorry also if this chapter sucked some. I really tried.**


	7. Is this a date-date or a friend date?

"One caramel iced coffee?" Arnold asked the minute she stepped up to the counter. He loved the amused snicker she produced as she began to reach for her money. "Nope, I want to have my break with my favorite person."

"Oh? I can take that then." Accepting her drink, Helga stepped back as Arnold stepped away from around the corner to join her. "How long do you have?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Looking outside, Helga told them they can have their drinks across at the park. As they left the coffee shop and walked across the street, Arnold was looking at the bandage around her knuckles. Feeling curious he waited till they were all settled on a park bench.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked as he lifted her hand up.

Helga contemplated telling him but figured she should. "Punched my father."

His eyes went wide. "Punched your dad? Why? Did he hurt you?"

Examining her bandage she did still feel the tinge of pain to her knuckles. "Just the knuckles. He decided to go to my daughters school and not only tell Olga she was a disappointment, he told Hailie was also a disappointment. I take great offense to that. Also before you say it, there is no reasoning with Big Bob Pataki. Calls her a mistake and it takes a mistake to have another one. No! My daughter isn't a mistake and I sure as hell won't stand to hear anyone call someone I love that or anything else negative."

They were quiet for a bit as Arnold silently fumed before bringing her hand up to kiss each knuckle tenderly. "I'm so sorry about that." Kissing her knuckles once more, he loved to see that tiny smile playing up on her face. "You are a protective mom."

"Yeah." She smiled at him kissing her hand. "I haven't hit anyone in a long time. I'm out of practice."

"I'll get you a punching bag." He offered. "I would of offered to bring you to my place to use the kickboxing bag I have downstairs, but the basement got flooded."

"Oh that sucks. What happened?"

"Oskar happened. Laziest person you could ever know making believe he was helping when all he was doing was trying to take the money out of the washing machine. He has been doing this for years." Arnold answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why haven't you kicked him out if he keeps doing stupid things? Want me to punch him?" Helga asked comically putting her bandaged hand up.

Chuckling at that, Arnold kissed her hand again. "No. He's married to his really great person. Why she stuck with him I still will never understand. She is the one who pays the rent. She is the only one who works, and cleans, does the laundry, and cooks for him."

"I'm just gonna punch him because he is an idiot then. Maybe that will knock some brain cells back into his head."

He chuckled again. "No need. There are rare times he pulls through."

Sipping her coffee, Helga did a shoulder nudge to him. "You free Saturday night?"

"Yeah. Why?" Arnold was chanting in his head hoping she will ask him out.

"Well Hailie is going to a sleepover at a friends house so if you want to do something I'm very free." Drinking her coffee again, Helga felt nervous asking him.

"I'm free. Can I take you out to dinner? A nice place and maybe later we can take a walk. Your choice." Arnold knew he was jumping around even though he was sitting completely still.

Leaning in to kiss him, Helga then nuzzled his nose. "That sounds perfect. What place did you have in mind?"

Feeling another kiss, Arnold was losing control of his own head. "How is French food to you?"

"Never tried it and wouldn't mind trying. I'll be dropping my daughter at her slumber party at five, but I can be ready at seven if that is no problem." Feeling a kiss from him, Helga melted. She felt like she truly was on another world.

"May I pick you up this time? Please."

"Is this a date-date or a friend date?" Kissing him back, Helga groaned. "Fuck it. Date."

Arnold's heartbeat went off like a percussion family at her kisses and her proclaiming a date. "Helga, I believe it is a safe bet that you and I are officially dating."

"I believe so too. Now kiss me again before you have to leave me."

"You working today?"

"Yes. I will head to work after you leave me. Will I be seeing you later?"

"Yes." Arnold kissed her for a longer time till his watch chimed indicating he had to go back. "Ugghh. Can I just sneak you in there so we can keep kissing?"

"I wish, Football Head, but even I have to leave. Must put food on the table for my munchkin."

Standing up, Arnold offered his hand to help her up. Kissing her again they walked back across the street. "I'll see you later then." He almost told her he loved her.

"See you later. Have fun at work." One more kiss and she walked away back to her car.

"I'm dating her. I'm really dating her." Arnold grinned wide as he reentered the coffee shop immediately placing his apron on before serving the next customer. He couldn't stop his smiling.

* * *

Late at night her routine slightly shifted when she heard a chime on her phone indicating a new text. Pulling it up she saw it was from Arnold with a photo attachment with the caption of, "Thinking of you." Downloading it showed a picture of the moon in its full glory. Smiling she called him back.

 _"Hello beautiful. I take it you received my picture."_

Her eyes closed thinking his voice sounded so sexy. "Yes. Perfect image. When I take a picture of the moon it is a blurry mess."

Chuckling over the line, Arnold sat down near the edge of the roof. _"Perhaps when you take it the moon pretends it is Bigfoot."_

"Or the Loch Ness monster. Here is a clear picture of my family and nature, oh this is Bigfoot! Big blurry mess in the whole roll. It is a conspiracy." Helga said as she hit her mattress in a fake anger. "Oh what a world."

Arnold never met a girl with such a healthy sense of humor before. _"I like how you think there. Perhaps it is a special power."_

"Perhaps or maybe they are the best beings to give you the good ol' mind fuck." Melting at his laughing, Helga didn't want to let her mind and heart wander to that zone just in case she got hurt.

 _"Oh hey I spoke with Lila and she showed me her creative art project she made. I took some pictures for your viewing. Also she kept saying how not only are you smart and clever, but look like a model. She wanted to know if you ever modeled or ever thought about it."_ Hearing her groan, Arnold had to make sure he heard that groan correctly. _"What's the matter?"_

"A) It is really nice you took pictures for me to see. B) Thank her for the compliment. C) As if I would ever model again." Sliding down more under her covers, Helga heard him ask about the last part. "Look up the 'It Girl,' and you will have your answer, Football Head."

Leaving the roof to head back inside his room, Arnold went to his computer to look that up. Pressing in 'It Girl,' he was presented with images of a young girl with strange pigtails, a scowl that was personified with a unibrow, and wearing a pink dress. _"Is that really you?"_ He was in disbelief at the image as he compared it to the woman that he knows now.

"Yep. Unibrow, scowl, and pink dress. I was a real ugly girl there. The look was all me. I hated it. Being regulated and doing all these jam packed schedules along with people dressing like me. I was desperate to leave my contract after they didn't want to tear it up."

" _Well how did you get out of it?"_

"I smiled instead of scowled. Worked like a charm."

Listening to her laugh, Arnold still couldn't believe that this girl was the same woman he is seeing. _"I really enjoy your laugh."_

"I enjoy yours too. So how often do you get hit on? John spotted a group of girls around you before you walked into the library."

Embarrassed, Arnold covered his face over as if she could see him. _"Do I have to answer that?"_

Guffawing at his embarrassment, Helga covered her mouth over in case her daughter heard. "So that many eh? Such a Casanova you are. I should watch out."

Listening to her teasing him had him teasing her back. _"What about you? Everyone wants to get with the hot librarian. Guys want to know my secret. I should watch out."_

"Ah, but no one could kiss as well as you."

Intrigued Arnold stood up to walk over to his bed. _"Really? So I just kiss well. I should start working harder in my kisses then."_

Curling her toes up in delight, she wouldn't mind challenging him. "I guess you should. I might have to kiss my pillow for some satisfaction until you improve."

 _"Then we will keep working on it until you are very satisfied."_ His voice took on a husky edge feeling turned on by that challenge.

Jerking her eyebrow up and down, Helga was glad he took the bait. "Well I do so look forward to it kind sir." Feeling as if this was edging towards some type of phone sex, Helga needed to cut this short. "Arnold, I think it is time to call it a night. I'm driving Hailie to school tomorrow."

Disappointed but understanding, Arnold nodded his head. _"I should call it a night too. I loved talking to you."_

"Same here, Football Head. Good night. I look forward in kissing you tomorrow."

 _"Same here. Good night, Beautiful."_ Hearing the phone click off, Arnold sighed in contentment.

"Yes!" Helga cheered out as loud as she can possibly go without disturbing her daughter. Turning on her side she fell asleep very quickly for once. Dreams of those beautiful green eyes upon her. Warm and endearing.


	8. A Meet Cute

At seven on the dot, Arnold rang her apartment. Looking around her apartment wildly she hoped everything was in order as she heard a knock. Opening the door, Arnold was dressed in a lush suit. His hair was still wild, but she didn't care since it suited him so well. "Wow. Thank goodness you don't wear that at the library because John would hit on you and Natalie will be drooling."

Chuckling at that, Arnold took a strong gander at what she was wearing. It was a red wrap around dress that hugged her figure so well that his mouth started to drop open. Feeling her hand close his mouth up, Arnold blushed. "You look incredible."

"You better believe it, bucko." Helga teased him as she went to grab for her pea coat. "I'm ready."

Waiting for her to exit her apartment, Arnold took her hand. "I really hope you enjoy this place."

"If not at least I know I'll enjoy the company." Squeezing his hand, Helga found herself blushing.

X

At Chez Paris, they were both seated somewhat intimately near the window. While the restaurant was full it seemed where they sat was more remote then the other seating arrangements. Scanning the menu, Helga recognized a few words from her years of reading books. She knew she never wanted to eat calf brains or tongue. Seeing their waiter come to them for their order they both ordered wine while Helga ordered Steak Fritas and Arnold ordered Gigot D'Agneau Pleureur which is lamb cooked over potatoes.

Handing their menus back to the waiter, Helga smiled over to Arnold. "Do you have any late night routines you like to do before sleeping? Mines is actually tucking my daughter in as she talks about the periodic table. After spending time with her I end up in my room sometimes reading a book before sleeping."

"The periodic table? I couldn't get a handle of that until some time in middle school and I still struggle trying to remember most of it. What grade is she in?" Arnold couldn't believe a young girl like her knowing that.

"She's in the fifth grade. She's skipped grades just like her mom did. I remember reading the dictionary when I was that age. I wanted to read everything. Everything except Playboy. My dad unfortunately let those lie around."

Smiling at the way she stuck her tongue out felt endearing instead of childish. "I loved my mystery novels. Still do. I'll read that before sleeping or just listen to music. Some nights I want to hide deep inside the building just to avoid responsibilities for a while. Sometimes I feel like that I'll come home to Oskar holding a pipe wrench behind his back laughing at me stupidly. When he does that I know he did something wrong."

"Tell me something about your parents. That might be a less butt clenching topic besides this Oskar fellow."

She did often times have a colorful language, making Arnold not minding it in the least when before he wouldn't like it. "My dad is an Archeologist and my mom is a Botanist. They met in San Lorenzo where my father instantly fell in love with her. My mom thought he was cute, but didn't fall in love with him until later. Down there they explored and went into different villages. They befriended the Green Eyes there." He smiled knowing he was giving an edited version to her. "They were married down there."

Helga waited to speak till the waiter placed their food down along with their wine. Once he was gone, she said, "Let me guess that you were born in San Lorenzo."

"I am."

Helga could tell he was proud of that fact, but seemed to have something hidden behind it. "So are you a citizen of this country?"

Arnold loved how she placed her napkin down on her lap. It was such a simple movement, but she almost seemed cat-like in how she eyed him. "I am." Leaning forward he winked at her. "So I don't need to marry you for my green card."

Leaning forward herself, Helga took his hand. "What a pity. I guess I'm gonna need to find another man to date now."

"Then I'll marry you."

They kept their gazes locked in together as they both felt the heat rising in their system and going to places where they almost forgot about. Laughing shyly, they both went to pick up their utensils to begin eating away. They engaged in more small talk as they both sampled the other's dish. After getting desert, they then paid their bill and left.

Heading back to her home, Helga invited him up to watch a movie and to get a nightcap. Besides Brainy's brother being in here, it will be the first time any other male has stepped foot in there. Closing the door she went to fix them some coffee as he looked at the photographs on the wall. On one wall it was mostly just her and Hailie.

"These are great pictures of you both."

"Thanks. Do you want cream and sugar or do you want it black?" She inquired.

"Cream and sugar is fine. Thanks." Moving to the other wall there was, Helga with Brainy. Even if he hadn't seen him for a long time, Arnold could tell. They both looked so happy and he could see the progression in their ages. Feeling a pang of jealousy. Something he felt guilty for feeling, he also felt sadness at how he died.

Coming into the room to hand him a mug, Helga looked between him to the photographs. "I did this for many reasons. One is for Hailie. She asks about him all the time. Wants to know so much even if I have already covered it." She pointed to the picture at the bottom that was alone. "This was our last picture together. I was six months along and we wanted it as a memory. Our first photograph together as a family. She stares at these pictures all the time."

"She's trying to live it through you." Arnold told her wistfully.

Helga studied him trying to figure out what he was feeling. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I wish I saw him one last time." He also felt strange.

Moving him away from the pictures, Helga had him sitting down. "I dated during that time, but nothing panned out after the first date. With you it is different. I have been lonely a long time but now I'm glad I'm dating you."

Taking her hand, he cupped it with both of his hands. "I'm happy that I'm dating you. I'm aware of, Brainy being your first love. I'm glad he got to have it. Honestly I don't blame him for falling for you. You are incredible. I do have a question if you want to be with someone new. Do you?"

The question hurt even with it needing to be said. She felt a pang in her heart if he was suddenly to disappear. "I know I do. I just want the person to be aware of him. Be aware that no matter about my first love, that I still have plenty of room in my heart for another love."

"Do you want more kids in time?"

Her heart beat and she should quell it in case this didn't work out. "Yes. I love being a mother." She was feeling heated up. Lifting the mug up to her lips, she sipped at the hot liquid feeling more heated up than before. "I can tell you want kids one day."

"Positively. I love kids." Arnold is indeed in love with her.

Helga blushed under his gaze. "Maybe one day you'll meet, Hailie officially one day when we are really serious."

He wished to tell her that he is already serious about her. She is the woman that he will marry one day. What would of happened if he met her before, Brainy? Would they be together for a long time before they had a child? Would Hailie be his child instead? He knew he could drive himself crazy with so many thoughts wandering through his brain, but for now he brought himself closer to her so he could kiss her.

* * *

A failed date. The guy looked so good on paper too. Guess that is all it is. "Paper burns just as easily." Phoebe spoke softly to herself.

Sitting on the park bench was not a wise thing to do at night, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go home and she couldn't speak with, Helga seeing that she was on a date. Sniffling at her run of bad luck in the dating department she figured maybe it was best to give it all up, and remain single. She could be artificially inseminated when she was ready to. Focus on her child and her career. Helga would tell she is throwing in the towel much too soon, but she didn't care at all.

"Hello?"

Releasing a startled gasp, Phoebe's eyes went up to a very tall handsome African-American in front of her. Her body became alerted to be prepared for anything. "Hello?"

"Are you alright? You're sniffling away."

"Yes. Just recovering from an awful date." Phoebe should make an excuse to leave.

"You too, huh?" His tone was scornful. "Mines enjoyed talking on the phone. What about yours?"

"Expected me to put out on the first date. I feel a certain amount of malcontent against life now. Mostly just going on dissatisfying dates that lead to nothing but heartache."

Shaking his head he extended his hand out. "My name is Gerald. What's yours?"

"Phoebe." Adjusting her purse, she stood up. "I'm sorry about your bad date."

"Not any more sorry than myself. She looked good on paper too. Guess she isn't bright enough to know that talking on the phone while on a date is bad form." Gerald examined the very petite girl thinking how really cute she was. "I know I'm a stranger and all. I know that you are in a park alone with a guy you don't know. I just want to know one thing if I can ask."

Phoebe couldn't believe how tall he is, but most everyone was taller than her. She always felt like she was walking next to a giant when it came to, Helga. "Depends on the question."

Gerald's mouth curled up into a slight smile. "Do you live in Hillwood or not?"

"Yes I live in Hillwood."

Gerald will have to hope to see her again then. "You don't need to tell me your full name, but my last name is Johanssen. I go to Hillwood University. I hope to see you around so we cannot be strangers anymore."

Phoebe smiled at him. "I think I have a feeling that we will meet again."

He hoped so. "If so then I hope that I get a greeting from you. Right now I'm certain you want to head home."

She didn't mean to blush, but she did. "Certainly. I will greet you when we meet again. I will wish you a good night then."

"Good night." Gerald stepped far enough away just to ease her mind more. He watched her daintily walk down the pathway, and made sure she was safe before he went to his home. At least the end of his night proved to be pleasant.

* * *

The movie was now forgotten as Fred Astaire moved around the dance floor with Ginger Rogers. Helga and Arnold were lost in their own world as he had her laying on top of him. It was another electrical kiss as their tongues tangoed together. She forgot about loneliness as she felt a certain fulfillment with him. Separating long enough to catch their breaths, they started to giggle in both their enlightened emotions.

"No sex. Not yet at least." She panted between her words.

He felt like he already did without actually doing that. This is amazing to him. "We can wait longer. I don't want to wait on kisses though."

She found him endearing as she closed the gap. Helga moaned at the drunken stupor she was feeling without the actual alcohol. Hearing the heavy knocking on her door she groaned out instantly recognizing who it was. Giving him another kiss, she got up to answer the door. "Yes?"

There was Bob with a black eye from her previous damage. The way he hulked over her she didn't find it scary in the least. "Listen up little Missy. You are going to drag your rear to my store tomorrow to help out with the sale."

"Uh no I'm not."

Pointing his meaty finger at her face, Helga was half temped into breaking it. "You will after all I've done for you and that little brat of yours."

Arnold couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Couldn't believe how he talked to her. Talked about, Hailie.

Livid, Helga fought back. "Little brat?! All that you've done for me? Are you fucking kidding me now. My daughter isn't a brat, you are. As for that crock of saying you do everything for me you didn't do jack shit aside from impregnating mom."

Snarling at her, Bob focused past her to fixate on, Arnold. "Who is that? Another to get you all fat and pregnant? You already spread your legs out to that one boy so this one be must aching for his chance. That is all you are good for anyhow."

"Sir, this isn't at all polite to speak about your daughter and Granddaughter. You should apologize." Arnold interjected as he came a little closer.

Giving him a derisive snort, Bob's eyes seemed to have turn into lasers with how he burned into you. "What's your name?"

"Arnold."

"Snot nosed brat." He said as softly as his voice could muster, Bob's voice then turned more normal. "Alfred, this is between me and my daughter. I bet you are just as useless as her dead husband of hers."

Helga punched him hard in the other eye. "First you insult my daughter then myself. You insult Arnold here and Brainy too. Get out! I never want to see you again. Just get out."

"I'll see that your daughter gets taken away from you. I'll see to it." Pressing his hand against his injured eye, Bob went to try to smack at, Helga when Arnold intervened by pushing him away forcefully away from the door. "She'll use you and kill you like she did her husband."

Frustration mounted within him as he stepped out into the doorway. "Helga is a good person. Honest. She had nothing to do with, Brainy's death. As for you, you need to leave now."

Stepping back into her apartment, Arnold shut and locked the door for her. Glancing out the peephole, he made sure that, Bob left. Sighing he turned to see that Helga walked to the balcony. Stepping outside, Helga had her arms crossed over her body to keep warm. It was hard to speak after that humiliation. Hard to think knowing he wasn't the first one to believe that she killed her own husband. Brainy would hate this. Glancing to Arnold she wondered if, Brainy had some divine intervention in bringing him into her life. Not like she ever believed in that stuff before, but seeing how Brainy came in just at the right moment and one day granted her two gifts, Helga took a step forward to kiss him.

"I'm sorry about that."

Arnold held her to keep her warm and because he loved it. "Not your fault. We haven't known one another for too long, but you really are amazing."

"Not the first time he threatened to take, Hailie away from me." Helga was never one to admit to any weakness but when it came to her daughter she couldn't help it. "I don't know what to do if she was taken away from me. She's my life."

"I have a feeling that your sister and your best friend will help fight for you. I'll even fight for you."

She smiled at the sentiment. "I'm so sorry that he ruined everything."

Pulling her back, Arnold wanted her to look at the complete sincerity of his face that accompanied his words. "No he didn't. I'm with you still and I find that still a fantastic evening. I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure that you are related to that man? I honestly can't believe it."

Quietly laughing, Helga kissed him. It was a great evening up to that point and Arnold had to save it again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all your reviews. Truly appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed Phoebe and Gerald finally meeting. :)**


	9. Laundry Time

In the park with Phoebe, they were watching Hailie play. Helga usually found it very serene to watch her daughter enjoy herself out on the jungle gym. It reminded her of herself when she was younger with the take no prisoners attitude. They remained in silence as they both watched the scene. This was their peace and quiet.

"My date was horrible." Phoebe finally broke the silence. "So horrible. He has this big ego to think that he'll see me again after him assuming I'll just fornicate with him. Why are men so difficult?"

"I don't know, but they will argue the same thing about women too." Helga took a glimpse of her for a second before bringing them back to her daughter. "Is that all? I know you wanted to tell me something more."

Phoebe hesitated nervous with a possible reaction. "I stopped by this park and was sitting on the bench. I wasn't ready to head home and even though I know how dangerous it was to be at the park at night, I just sat there feeling sorry for myself. When I was here a man came by. He startled me of course and he said he was coming from his own bad date. He introduced himself."

"You didn't make out with him did you?"

Phoebe felt amused with how she asked that question. She asked in a way of, 'Oh I hope he doesn't have cooties.' Wiping her smile off her face she kept going. "Gosh no. He is really tall."

"Hailie is almost as tall as you." Helga joked with her.

"Shut up you sarcastic ray of sunshine." Not often she teased her back, but when she did Helga appreciated it. "Well I would say he past six feet tall. He is really handsome with a friendly smile, and he's African-American. His name is Gerald."

Helga turned her head to look at her. "Arnold has a friend by the same name. Same description too." Turns her attention back to, Hailie. "I wonder if it is the same person."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No, but he turns up at the library with Arnold from time to time. He goes there to do his work and not flirt." Helga said as she slowly got up. "Hailie! Time to eat!"

Jumping off the jungle gym, Hailie waved at a girl before rushing off back to them. "What are we eating?"

"Your favorite." Helga answered as she extended her hand out to her.

Taking it, Hailie went to take Phoebe's hand too. "My stomach has been growling for a bit."

"I know. I heard it all the way over here. Your stomach is as bad as mines when I get hungry." Helga told her as she led her to their picnic area.

Sitting down on the blanket, Hailie bit her lip hoping her question wouldn't upset her mom. "What about daddy's stomach? How was that like when he got hungry?"

"Pretty quiet. Only once when we were in class together we all stopped what we were doing because all we heard was this loud gurgling sound. We looked all around us to see what was the cause of that sound." Helga giggled at the memory. "I glanced over to your dad and he was blushing away having such a hard time maintaining himself. He was so embarrassed."

Hailie giggled. "That's funny."

"Yeah it was. I couldn't help teasing him about it."

As they were having their picnic, Arnold and Gerald were wandering around before walking through the park talking. Gerald was telling him about seeing a girl in the park and thinking how cute she was. Hearing the name of the girl almost made him say something about Helga knowing someone by the same name. Wondering if it was a coincidence, Arnold kept his mouth shut as he went about telling him about his fantastic date with, Helga.

"It was a great date in spite of her father threatening her. When he insulted Brainy, her daughter and myself, she hit him. I don't want to get on, Helga's bad side since she knows how to throw a punch." Arnold told him as he smiled at a butterfly flying past his face. Each time he seen a butterfly he remembered having, Hailie run into his legs.

"And she's really still hung up on, Brainy. Do you think there is still a future there with someone so in love with their dead ex?" Gerald was concerned about that since he didn't want to see his friend hurt.

Arnold still was positive about that. "I do, but it will take some time. It will be still worthwhile in the end. I really love her."

Gerald always knew of his friends romantic nature. "If that is the case then I support you." Stopping short, he spotted Phoebe with Helga. "Arnold, your girl is with my mystery girl."

Looking over in the direction Gerald was looking, Arnold smiled at the sweet scene as Hailie was eating her sandwich, and Helga and Phoebe were talking to her. "That is the girl that was with Helga at the coffee shop talking about a guy, Phoebe was seeing. Helga was convincing her to dump him for taking her for granite."

Gerald grinned. "See! Hot smart girls always hang out with their peers. Oh I gotta say hi."

Stopping Gerald from moving towards them, Arnold shook his head. "No. Hailie doesn't know I'm seeing her mom right now. We can't. I'll talk to Helga in hoping to get Phoebe to the library so you can meet her that way. What do you say?"

Still staring at the petite little beauty, Gerald nodded his head dumbly. "Alright or maybe the coffee shop. Either way is fine."

"Thanks. I really want this to work out between us."

Turning his body towards his friend, Gerald held out his hand. "Hey I always have your back."

Taking his hand so they can do their handshake, Arnold and him turned in the direction they came from just to avoid the girls.

X

At night after she placed, Hailie to bed she called up, Arnold. Whenever she first heard his voice, Helga would feel chills run up and down her spine before reaching another area that hasn't had any use.

 _"Hello beautiful."_ Arnold greeted. On his end he left his desk to head to his bed. _"How was your day?"_

"Oh fine." The way she let the last word draw out she made it sound playful. "I noticed you today at the park."

 _"You did? We left because I know that you aren't ready to introduce me to your daughter formally."_ Arnold didn't see her turn her head once.

Helga snickered. "When you are a parent you really develop your peripheral vision."

 _"Just as long as it isn't X-ray vision."_ Laying down on his bed, Arnold felt personally excited at hearing her voice.

"I actually do have that and I must say that I like what I see." She teased.

Chuckling, Arnold heard footsteps leading up to his room. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't, Oskar. _"I love the sound of your voice."_

"I love yours." Helga settled down more into her bed. "Tell me if your friend did anything last night."

Arnold had a feeling it really was them actually meeting last night. _"He told me he came across a depressed attractive girl last night in the park. He said her name is Phoebe."_

"Oh really? She said a very tall attractive man by the name of Gerald came up to her." Her smile grew. "So they both think that the other is attractive. Want to arrange a meet-cute? We can have them either go to your coffee shop or the library."

 _"Actually I was thinking of the same thing. Maybe the coffee shop around my break. I work on tuesday between ten to four. My break is actually at twelve."_ He suggested.

"I can get her there since that is her free time. What about your friend?"

 _"That will be simple."_ Hearing a knock at the door, Arnold got up. _"Someone is at my door. Hold on."_ Opening the door it was Oskar. "Yes, Mr Kokoshka?"

"Oh Arnold I was wondering if I can sleep here tonight. Susie kicked me out of our room." Oskar pleaded while playing with the rim of his hat.

Having a flashback of when he was nine made him instantly shudder. "We have a spare room that isn't in use you know."

"Yes, but it gives me an awful headache." He complained. "You know how I get."

Arnold sighed at Oskar while he heard Helga say, _"Make him sleep in the alley!"_ Fighting the urge to laugh, Arnold told him to hold on.

"Let me guess, you have to go." Helga said. "I would suggest you can come here if my daughter knew you better because I don't want you put out."

He appreciated her offer. _"I won't have him sleep in here. He took over my entire bedroom and disconnected my alarm clock making me late for school. No way do I want to live through that again. He's lucky to be married to someone so amazing."_

"Well don't stress out too much and when I see you again I hope we can go to that one little area of the library to kiss."

Thinking of her lips on him had, Arnold melt. _"Or I come over and you can slip a kiss in without me entering your place. I really miss kissing you."_

Thinking about it, Helga looked over to her clock. "Text me that you are coming over and text again once your here."

Loving that suggestion, Arnold agreed to that before hanging up. Opening the door up to look at Oskar he had him instantly march into the only other free room that they have. Going into a more smaller room at least it was clean before he gave him sheets and a blanket. "If you don't fix things up with Susie and end up staying here for more than a few days then I'm charging you for this room. That is rule number one. Rule number two is if I hear about you borrowing money to keep this room, I'm kicking you out. Rule number three, if you have any poker games or anything that you normally always do then I'm kicking you out. Do you get this, Mr Kokoshka?"

"Oh but Arnold you know how it is difficult for me to work." Oskar complained.

Arnold was never intentionally rude to anyone unless it really calls for it. "You know how difficult it is to deal with a tenant such as yourself? You know how lucky you are to have a roof over your head and to have a wife like yours? If you don't then shut up." Moving up to his room, he grabbed his car keys and locked his door to prevent Oskar from coming in. Moving past him, Arnold ignored the puppy dog look. He had a kiss he was dying for.

X

Helga checked on Hailie before leaving her apartment to go downstairs into the lobby. Letting him in they latched on for dear life. Helga felt excitement course through her having him against her. Glancing all around her she brought him into the laundry room. Kissing him she was filled with excitement even when he had her sit on one of the machines. Wrapping her legs around him, Helga just needed him.

Arnold loved the flannels she was wearing and loved having her long legs around his waist. He glanced to the door to find she locked it. He wanted to take a strong chance to touch her more, but was afraid it would offend her.

As their tongues tangled, Helga didn't want to let go even as she felt his hand brush up her leg. Releasing an involuntary moan, she felt him becoming excited. Pressing closer she felt wanton as her desires were taking hold. She hoped no one will try to use the room they were in. Feeling him move against her, Helga moved back finding that soon enough they were doing something she didn't think they would be doing this soon.

"Arnold." She breathed out as they continued their movements.

He heard her issue a slight squeak as he continued his movements against her. "Helga." Kissing her was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

"I can't believe I'm dry humping you." She felt so lame saying that, but not having anyone at all she was surprised she didn't turn into 'Super Bitch.'

"Do you want us to stop?"

She shook her head in some fit of desperation. "No. Please no." Helga needed this release and he was too perfect. The word jarred her since she never thought of, Brainy like that. _'No, don't think of your dead husband right now. Oh please forgive me.'_ Helga thought as she was close to release.

Things he has done in the past with any other woman were bland. Inconsequential in his opinion. He thought Helga had even more than every woman could aspire to. She was perfect and also perfect in her imperfections. He already wanted to wake up beside her every morning. Wanted to see, Hailie grow up. Hearing Helga moaning louder while trying to contain herself, Arnold deepened their kiss so she can scream in his mouth if she needed to.

Helga clutched at him as she felt herself going over the edge of passion. She felt like she was about to tear up from how great this felt. Hearing him approach his own, she couldn't help but smile at the preview. If this man was good with his tongue inside her mouth she unabashedly thought of him using it elsewhere.

Both ending at the same time they both were panting till the light chuckling commenced. Their endorphins were still kicked into overdrive as they gazed into the others eyes for quite some time till, Helga said she needs to go upstairs in case her daughter gets up.

Helping her off the washer, Arnold took her hand as they left that room to walk upstairs. Stopping on her floor, Helga and him kissed again. "Thanks for this very intense good night kiss." Helga blushed. "I'm glad that we are dating."

Kissing her nose, Arnold committed her face once more to memory. He wanted to bring her home and snuggle with this woman. "Same here. I want you to know that I am very serious about all of this."

She didn't doubt it. He has an old soul wrapped within him. "I'm glad because I am too." Kissing him, Helga brought out her keys. "I should head inside."

"Yes. I'll see you very soon."

"Yes you will." KIssing him, Helga stepped towards her door. "Good night, Football Head."

"Good night, Helga." Arnold watched her unlock her door before stepping inside. He now felt like he could fly home.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas. :)**


	10. Some Bad to Good Luck

Tuesday, Arnold stepped out of the coffee shop with Gerald at his side. Walking across the street to the park, Arnold smiled when Helga showed up on time with her friend in tow. Kissing her in greeting, Arnold still remembered that night in her apartment building.

"Hello, Helga." Kissing her for good measure, he then turned his attention to the group. "Helga and Phoebe, I would like you to meet my best friend in the world, Gerald. Gerald this is, Helga and Phoebe."

"How's it going ladies?" Gerald greeted them back with a friendly wave. His eyes were practically glued to, Phoebe who he noticed was wearing a plaid blue skirt with a blue sweater.

Helga took a brief glimpse of Phoebe blushing away. "Hey Gerald. Nice to finally speak to you."

"Nice to speak to you too. Sorry that Sid said those things to you." Gerald cringed at when he finally heard what was the last thing, Sid said to her. "He always forgets his head when he's around women."

Helga shrugged. "Well seeing as he is your friend and I have a feeling I'll see him again, I hope he improves."

Phoebe remained quiet as she continued to look at, Gerald. Even in the light he was even more handsome. "Greetings to you, Arnold and Gerald. Helga says so many pleasant things about you, Arnold. Thank you for making my friend happy."

"She's always very cordial until you cross her." Helga pointed out. "I've known her since we were three."

"Same here! I think it's cool that I met my main man in pre-school. What do you say to that, Arnold?" Gerald wanted to go off and talk to Phoebe one on one. He wanted to get to know someone who seemed vastly different.

Arnold could see how his friend was glued to the petite girl. "Why don't you both talk together alone we'll be right over here."

"Helga?" Phoebe looked up at her friend in question.

"Criminy Pheebs. Talk to the man." While she sounded rude, Helga really wasn't being so with her friend.

"Talking." Phoebe repeated before she walked with, Gerald to a bench a little further down the path.

Going to the bench nearest to them, Helga sat down. "I want her to finally get some good luck."

Taking a quick examination of their friends, Arnold kissed her cheek. "Gerald is someone I trust and love like a brother. You have nothing to worry about."

Inching closer to him, Helga forgot her drink for the moment as she leaned in to kiss him. "I have the zoo on Sunday so is there anything you would like to do on Friday or Saturday? Olga offered to babysit."

"Can't get enough of me?"

"You better believe it bucko." Kissing him, she had to remember they were in a public setting.

X

Gerald had never been with someone that was shy. Well he knew that Lila could be shy, but it felt annoying to him at times. With Phoebe it was actually endearing. Catching a light scent of lavender on her he felt an instant calm knowing that even if she didn't wear anything she would have such a calming presence.

"Do you also go to Hillwood University?" Gerald inquired.

"Yes. I'm studying to become a doctor. I want to be a Neurologist. What about you?" Phoebe caught the scent of his cologne just to feel turned on. She had never reacted before to scents like this with a male, but he seemed to be an exception.

"I got in under an athletic scholarship, but it isn't what I want to do for a living. I mean I could do it, but I'm finding myself bored playing basketball in this setting. If I wish to play it I want to play for fun. What I want to be is a news reporter. I want to research and be out there in the action. I know I most likely will end up doing fluff stories, but that should be fine in todays settings. I once wanted to be a lawyer, but I grew instantly ashamed of that life." He told her. As he ended it with the last part he hoped she wasn't turned off by him. The way her eyes went up to his, Gerald just never wanted to put her off.

Phoebe appreciated the honesty. "There are some very noble reporters out there. Some for expressing their opinions. Some feeling hate for being controlled by the government. How do you feel about that?"

Gerald crinkled his nose. "Not fond of it. I know it happens. We had a trip to a local news channel and as I wandered off to the restroom I overheard the station manager give hell to the reporter." He paused as he briefly looked over to his friend kissing, Helga. "Basically a politician didn't want him to ever report that but to report what he was required to, that reporter said no. Sure he was fired, but at least he stood up to what he believed in."

"That's great to hear. Not him being fired, but at least standing up for yourself. I always admire people who stand up for their beliefs." Phoebe found herself blushing at the intimate eye contact they shared.

Gerald wanted to kiss her. Instantly kiss her. "Is it any problem to get your number? I have to be honest here that I want to get to know you much better. You aren't like any other girl I've met."

Asking for his phone, Phoebe programmed her number in it. "I would like that."

X

"Their exchanging numbers." Arnold whispered.

"Phoebe's face is really red right now. She really likes him." Giving him a chaste kiss, Helga wanted more from him right now.

Hearing his watch beep had him groaning with the unfairness of a tiny break. "I have to go but I don't want to."

"Will I see you at the library?"

Meeting her gaze, Arnold kissed her a little more passionately. He wanted it to last as long as possible. "I will be there unless there is an emergency at the boarding house."

"Well I hope not because I love seeing you at that table."

"You love messaging me." Feeling her hand move up his shirt, Arnold lost his breathe. "Oh I hate leaving you."

"Same here but we need to make a living." Kissing him again she was aware of, Phoebe and Gerald coming up towards them as Phoebe giggled away. Yeah her friend was smitten.

Gerald appeared very happy now. "Helga it was really nice to meet you. I have to head to class now so do you ladies need a ride?"

Helga declined due to having a vehicle of her own. Phoebe told him no simply because she rode in with, Helga. "It was cool to meet you too." Helga told him before turning to kiss Arnold. "I hope to see you later."

"Hope to see you later too." Glancing at his watch, Arnold will be late going back. "It was nice meeting you, Phoebe."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance too, Arnold. I hope to see you soon." Phoebe said back to him.

After the round of good byes, Helga and Phoebe headed to the car. "So what do you think, Pheebs?"

"Oh I have a most excellent feeling about him. As for Arnold, he appears to be a gentleman."

Helga's hidden smile painted another image entirely as she remembered their laundry room session together.

* * *

It was nine and Arnold didn't come in to study. Looking down to her phone she read the text from him saying he had an emergency at the boarding house. When she asked if it was, Oskar, his answer was in the affirmative. Saddened at that, Helga already bidded Natalie a good night as she roamed around the library to straighten anything up. John didn't come to work today while, Ruby already left. Pausing around the last of the section she needed to oversee, Helga went downstairs to grab her stuff to leave.

Stepping outside, Helga turned to lock the door and set the alarm. Turning around she scanned her surroundings as she readied her pepper spray. She always hated how their parking lot felt way too far. She knew Natalie was safe since she at least had company. Reaching for her keys to position it for two reasons, Helga continued to walk till she reached the edge of the employees parking lot. Hearing a rustling in the trees not too far from her had her striding faster till she heard a voice.

"Hey pretty librarian."

That had her rushing to her car as she felt their presence licking at her heels. She heard them taunting her as she got to her car instantly putting the key into the door till she felt herself slammed against her vehicle. "Let me go." She demanded.

A hand brushed up her hip making her eyes go wide while she struggled. She could see in her peripherals that there was a couple on either side. The same ones, Arnold warned her about. Feeling the one holding her primarily down, his crotch pressed against her prompting her to squeal.

"Oh I think this one will be a very loud one." The dirty blonde one said as he laughed.

Helga let out a loud scream before her captor slammed his smelly hand against her mouth. "Now, now, behave. It is time that someone gets dibs on you." Moving her towards her hood, all she could hear his his heavy breathing. "This will all be over with. We promise."

His laughter was that of a hyena with his pack following suit. Helga continued to struggle as she was bent over the hood. She refused to go down like this as her fighting back increased. They slammed her wrist down hard on her hood to stop her. They pulled her away just to slam her harder against her vehicle, and still she refused to back down. A loud thud sounded near her as she tried to see what happened.

"Hey!" The dirty blonde ran past the front of her only for her to hear another loud sound.

"Let her go." Helga recognized his voice even in his harsh demanding voice almost reminding her of Christian Bale playing Batman. She wiggled, but her main assailant wasn't budging.

The ring leader shook his head. "I don't think so dude. I suggest you walk away and let us have our fun."

Arnold studied the situation even as he kept his phone on to 911. He hoped the operator can hear this happening. To see Helga in this predicament angered him. He arrived too late to escort her to her car since, John was out on a date with Eugene. He was fuming, but he needed to maintain a clear head even as he saw how lifted up her skirt was right now. "Does this make you a big man in doing this? You are weak. You are a coward."

"Goes to show what you don't know."

Her wrists were burning from the pressure he was causing them from his own hands. She felt something from the bastard that she never wanted to feel. Helga knew how to fight and was ashamed to be in this position that it angered her. "Arnold." Her voice was so weak.

Hearing her voice, Arnold wanted to hold her right now. The guy didn't have any weapons so he could easily get him. "I called the cops on you. Do you really want to do this?"

"Dumb question." The males voice was harsh as he gripped her wrists harder. "Just walk away."

Spotting pepper spray on the ground, Arnold had to do something since they were taking their time coming so very quickly he rushed him bringing the guy onto the ground, and Helga unfortunately landing on the ground. From there he began to use his training from his Grandma to give him a side kick to his abdomen placing him instantly down. Hearing the sirens, Arnold ignored the creep as he rushed over to Helga.

Wrapping her arms around Arnold's neck, she let her wrists stay up in the air as she looked over to the guy closed to doing something she never wanted to experience. "Thank you." She whispered out.

"I really am sorry I didn't get here in time." Watching the cops approach them, Arnold told him the guy was right over there on the ground. "How's your wrists?"

"They feel broken." She responded as she spotted a cop come towards them.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The cop could see the bruising already appearing on her wrists.

It was so hard to respond as she shook her head to begin crying against Arnold. Feeling his arms securing her against him, at least she felt some comfort there.

X

In the waiting room, Arnold answered all the questions from the officers before they departed. Seeing a nurse come out asking for him, he rushed over there to be escorted immediately to the back to find Helga just laying there in an emergency room bed.

"I called Olga to let, Hailie stay with her. I told her I was injured so I don't feel comfortable having my daughter see me like this." Helga felt ashamed so she had such a hard time looking at even, Arnold.

Seeing her wrists all bruised up in that jerks handprints brought him closer to her to kiss one wrist followed by the other. "Will you be staying inside your apartment or will you be at Phoebe's?"

She felt the shame wash over her in spite of knowing that both, Olga and Phoebe loved her. Felt shame that of all the years of defending herself she was hurt this physically. "No. I can't. I just can't."

Wondering what was going on in her head, he placed his hand on the side of her face. "Please don't be ashamed about what happened out there. Please don't. You had three guys come to attack you."

"Arnold I have been able to defend for myself for such a long time and these three douches came along and look at me." Helga felt the throbbing her wrists. "They gave me pills to help with the pain."

"Are they broken?" Helga shook her head at that. "Just bruised up?" She nodded. "Helga, do you want to spend the night at the boarding house?" She shook her head.

Helga had a feeling if she heard that, Oskar's voice she would flip right now. "Could you spend the night at my place?"

Nodding his head, Arnold kissed her on the forehead. "Sure." Hearing the curtain open up a male came in holding two braces in his hand as he approached her bedside. "Hello."

"Hello young man. Are you her boyfriend?" The man asked as he opened up the plastic that was holding the braces inside. Bringing out the first one he readied it to place on her left wrist as he lifted it up gently.

"We're dating."

His eyes examined his own as he gave an understanding smile. "Now, Ms Pataki at least you are able to take a shower without a horrible cast in the way."

"Yeah that's nice. Is there any special way of sleeping with both these suckers on me?" Helga wondered as she felt him secure it on her before she gave him her right wrist.

"Try not to lay on top of them. I understand that while most sleep things tend to happen, but in two weeks you won't feel this sprain that was caused to you." Finishing up his task, he lifted up a paper for her to sign. "You know I know it was very traumatic, and I'm sorry that females have to endure this. At least, in spite of the pain, you were spared from a deeper horror."

Appreciating his words, Helga thanked him before he left them both alone. "I guess I was."

Seeing her beautiful face so pained, Arnold kissed her cheek. "You are. I'm just so sorry I didn't come in time."

Helga couldn't have him go through that as she came forward to kiss him. "No, don't. I'm glad you came at all. He's right that it could of been worse. I could of been.." It was hard to finish that sentence. "Thank you."

After they handed her release papers, Arnold escorted her to his car to drive her home. Entering her apartment, Helga went immediately to her daughters room just missing her even if it was just a night. She wanted to see her munchkins face right now. Turning around she went to use her bathroom just to shower up. Studying herself in her mirror, Helga felt exposed.

* * *

 **A/N: I obviously was going through something when I typed the last part out. I hope you all enjoyed the cute second meeting of Gerald and Phoebe. I know it was brief and I'll try to do more later with them. Helga is a full time employee at the Library and you can call her an assistant to Ruby which is the woman in charge. This is why Helga has the ability to lock up or open up.**


	11. Coping

Helga woke up to find, Arnold making breakfast for her. Entering kitchen she kissed him as she silently made her way towards the already made coffee. As thoughtful as, Brainy was he never made coffee for her. In fact, he always ended up forgetting to. Not that it matter in the long run as she poured herself a mug and a mug for him before slowly making her way towards the table.

Arnold could see how she still was unhappy as he finished their breakfast up to place it on their respective plates. Leaving the kitchen he placed hers in front of her before sitting down himself. "How are you this morning?"

"I have enough time accrued up to ask, Ruby for some time off. As much as I want to keep busy I just can't be there right now." Placing eggs on her fork she began to lift it to her mouth. "Was the couch comfortable?"

"Yeah it was." Watching her eat, Arnold thought that regardless of how she felt, she still looked endearing while she ate.

Helga wouldn't of minded him laying in the same bed as her, but felt it was still too soon for that. "Do you resent me for having to sleep on the couch?"

Placing his hand on hers, Arnold leaned forward to kiss her. "Never. Helga, promise me not to ever think of that again. Promise."

Inching her chair closer, she threw her arms around him. "I promise." Pulling back to kiss him, Helga felt almost wrong in feeling some excitement of how he made her feel. She was almost raped last night and now she just wanted him. Hearing her phone ring, Helga gave him a brief kiss before having to answer it. "Hello?"

Hearing, Ruby's name mentioned, Arnold continued to eat while examining the apartment in the full light of day. It was truly a homey place. It was filled with so much warmth. He wondered if the way she was raised had her become this amazing mom to, Hailie. The one who refused to be like her parents or she was naturally this way. Either way, he loved it. Loved her for being herself.

Helga turned around to walk back to the table to resume eating. She was famished and her eggs were crap compared to his. "These are the best scrambled eggs I've ever had."

Watching her attack the food with gusto had him chuckling with delight. "And you are the best kisser I've ever had."

Smirking, Helga finished her plate up not even caring if she looked like a pig. "Ruby asked me if there is anything she could do for me so I asked her for a week off. She granted it so I'll not only get to drop of my kid to school, I will get to pick her up. Also I'll write in between and perhaps you can visit me here to do your homework. I've gotten use to you at the library."

"That's good she gave that to you. I assume you want your car." She nodded. "I'll drive you to campus so you can retrieve it." Getting his phone out of his pocket, Arnold showed her a text from Eugene.

 **I had a great time with, John. He's so spectacular. Thanks to you and your girlfriend for introducing us. - Eugene.**

"Glad he had a good time with him. John is really like a brother to me." She smiled faintly to him. "I won't know his reaction to Eugene until possibly later." Hearing her phone vibrate, Helga began to laugh seeing that it was a text from, John. "Speak of the devil."

 **That is possibly the most sweetest guy I have been out with. I'm asking for a repeat in a day or two. Don't need to be desperate. Say thanks to your man. - John.**

Looking at the screen of her phone, Arnold grinned. "Don't be surprised if they ask for a double date."

"I won't, but I know Phoebe will double date with Gerald if she likes him a lot." Helga warned back to him.

Placing his hand on hers, Arnold then shifted it so he can bring her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "Gerald will treat Phoebe right."

She felt warm the second his lips met with her hand. "I hope so. She is like a sister to me." Getting up she picked up their plates planning on cleaning them till he relinquished them. "Hey."

Looking between her braces and her, Arnold shook his head. "You deserve to be spoiled. Let me handle this."

"You can take a shower if you want. I can run your clothes down for a quick wash. We have pretty good machines here." She suggested as she noticed how rumpled his clothes looked from sleeping in them. "It is the least I can do."

"Won't that take some time?"

Coming into the kitchen for a kiss, Helga enjoyed it too much in spite of some morning breath. "I bought a nice large mans robe last month and it will fit you. Men seem to have much better robes than women. Also I always have spare toothbrushes since I like to replace my brush regularly. Please use them while I clean your clothes. It won't be no problem." Hearing her ringtone, Helga cursed. "I swear my phone needs to take a chill pill." Turns back to him. "Please."

Those blue eyes pierced his soul, and even with her hair hanging a bit too limp, Arnold thought she still looked angelic. "I will. Lead the way, my lady."

Chuckling at his gallant display of him bowing to her, Helga led him to the bathroom where she went into a drawer to fish out a blue toothbrush. Placing that aside, Helga pointed to the robe behind the door. "Undress and hand me everything. At least remember to remove your wallet, keys, and phone."

Leaving the bathroom she waited till he handed her his belongings. Hearing him say he has his pertinent stuff in there with him, Helga left her apartment to quickly run downstairs. Heading into the laundry room, Helga deposited her clothes into the machine to wash. There was no need to pay for laundry in this place as she took her keys to unlock that capacity for a free wash. Seeing one of the buildings older residents, Helga greeted her before heading upstairs.

Unlocking her door to go back in she looked at a message icon lit up. First looking through her call log to make sure it wasn't her dad calling, Helga deemed it safe enough to place it on her visual voicemail.

 _"Helga! Darling! It's Johnny Stitches. Listen I'm calling you again to bring back the It Girl for one night. I'll pay you top dollar for doing this. This will be huge. Call me back and we'll set this up."_

Cutting off that message, Helga really didn't want to do that again. The perks didn't last long until she felt her identity was completely sapped away. Still the money would go nicely towards, Hailie. Groaning she soon heard the water stop running. Double checking the time she didn't even bother to ask, Arnold if he was worried about missing his classes today. Feeling bad about that when she heard the door open up and him coming out with her robe on, Helga couldn't deny that it was nice looking at him even in that way.

Issuing out a whistle, Helga winked at him. "Mighty sexy there, Football Head."

Sitting down on the couch, Arnold had to remain mindful of himself in this robe. "Thanks. I feel a little better now in spite of lack of clothing."

"What do you mean? You have clothes on." Seeing his legs slightly shift, Helga blushed. "You might want to put your legs together until I'm ready to see your snake jump out."

Quickly moving to adjust himself again, Arnold blushed a bright red. "Oh sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Hearing her alarm go off, Helga instantly left to head downstairs to put his stuff into the dryer. Rushing down she jumped the last few steps to quickly head to the laundry room and stuff the damp clothes. Turning the machine on and putting her alarm back on, she went back up.

Arnold was busy sifting through his emails to find more assignments that needed to be done. Hearing the door open and close he continued to mark certain emails for importance before turning his attention to her.

"You have classes today and I guess work. Aren't you displeased about missing any of that?" Curling her legs under her just to sit on her side to look at him, Helga reached out to touch his hand.

"I have enough to keep me afloat. As for work, I don't work today." Holding her fingers gently he brushed his finger softly against her skin. "I have an interview already for PS118. It will be great to end college to start teaching."

She enjoyed this intimate setting. "No assignments?"

"I have some, but nothing to worry about." Arnold wanted to kiss her very badly, but felt so exposed right now.

Helga took a chance with the robe he had on by moving so she could straddle him. "Arnold." She let his name linger in the air. Never had she enjoyed that name before until now. "Kiss me."

It was a command he couldn't deny as he did what she wanted. It was always that energizing feeling as they barely grazed their lips together. Arnold hoped that she felt the same while he applied pressure. He wanted to start off slow. Wanted to savor her, and it seemed she desired the same. Feeling her arms wrap around him he loved how much closer she was now. Loved everything. Perhaps it truly was love at first sight. Feeling his excitement grow below he felt a bit bashful. He didn't want to scare her after last night.

Helga's heart pounded while they kissed. She felt the electricity in the air around them as his tongue wrapped around her own. Forgotten was last night as she felt the safety that constantly surrounded him. The freshly washed scent excited her more, and that included feeling his own excitement. She wasn't ready for that next step, but she wasn't denying how this was making her feel. Shifting a bit, Helga had him lined up correctly to feel the maximum of what he had to offer her. She didn't feel bad for her brazen act, it made her feel damned good.

Feeling her constant shifting of her hips, Arnold felt the heat rising more between them to the point of her effortlessly moving him to lay on top of her. Arnold was surprised she was doing this, but didn't deny the feeling it raised. Shifting his hips against her, Arnold was mildly aware of his robe separating on its own. Hearing her panting he was very tempted in removing the robe all together. Feeling her arch her back more, he felt her hands move down before her legs shifted some. He heard fabric rustling till he realized that the second she settled to resume their previous actions, Helga was in her underwear.

"Helga?" He needed to know what was on her mind.

"I just wanted to feel you more without the actual sex part for now. Please." She was so comfortable with him. Feeling him shift his hips her head went back enjoying every second of that.

Arnold wondered when they will make love. She was still so in love with, Brainy. He was jealous of that attachment without resenting him for it. Helga is a wonderful person and he will wait for her, but she was this temptation he couldn't deny.

Helga cursed her underwear silently as she felt it begin to get uncomfortable. She really wanted him. _'Brainy forgive me. I have fallen in love with, Arnold. I want him so badly right now.'_ Helga thought to herself as her breathing increased. Feeling the impossible of how her panties shifted a bit to the side, she wondered if she needed new underwear or her mind was making them move on their own. Everything within her wanted him. Moaning out at skin meeting skin, Helga separated just enough to gaze into his eyes. "Arnold."

She made his name sound so wondrous to him. He gazed lovingly into her eyes as he felt an almost wide range of what was down there. "Helga." He breathed out. "I'm so lucky to be with you."

Hearing her alarm go off, Helga ignored it as she smiled back to him. "I'm lucky to have you." Her head went back as she was brought into release feeling him soon follow, Helga giggled. "I think we are more than just dating."

"True." Kissing her cheek he thought to finally bring it up. "Will you be my girlfriend, Helga?"

"Yes." Hearing the second alarm go off, Helga groaned. "I hate to separate from this, but let me grab your clothes." Kissing him while they both sat up, Helga continued to kiss him more as her smile grew. "Let me get my boyfriends clothes."

Smiling back to her, Arnold kept his eyes on her face solely while she stood up to rush into her bedroom to change. Taking that time to examine himself he felt so much satisfaction. She is now his girlfriend. "How did I get so lucky?"

Running back out her bedroom, Helga grinned at how cute he looked with his head back, eyes closed, and his manhood on display. Raising a quick eyebrow up she left her apartment to grab his clothes. "Damn! That was nice looking." Helga exclaimed as she neared the laundry room.

Standing up, Arnold looked at the couch to see if it needed cleaning. Stooping down to grab her flannel pajama bottoms, Arnold folded them up for her. Hearing her come in he noticed she folded his clothes to hand to him. "I'll clean up first before changing into these." Kissing her, Arnold felt that excitement again. "I find you perfect."

Helga felt dumbfounded at hearing another guy saying that to her. Brainy was the only one who told her that and now him. Glancing over at the picture of him posing with, Brainy with her full belly, she whispered, "I still don't have my closure." It was something she fully realized just now. She wanted a full relationship with, Arnold. She wanted to formally introduce, Hailie to him. Maybe one day have his kids. She still needed the closure.

* * *

After having lunch and picking up her car, Helga left to pick up Hailie. It actually felt great when she got to do this. Walking into school after informing, Olga she'll pick her up, Helga had her daughter running into her arms. Laughing at her excitement she kissed the side of her daughter's face.

"Well I'm happy to see you too, Munchkin." Helga greeted back. "How was school?"

"Good." Pulling back, Hailie finally saw her wrist braces. "Mom what happened?"

She couldn't tell her the truth yet. "Clumsy mom fell badly. I'll be fine." Helga's eyes went up to Olga's as she pursed her lips to keep them shut. Helga did tell Olga what happened. "Hey sis. Thanks for having her over for the night."

"Anytime, Baby sis." Olga felt a knot form at knowing what almost happened. "Do you want to come over and eat at our place tonight?"

Standing up, Helga smirked. "Sure thing." It was better than making the meal herself.

X

Watching Hailie play with, Olga's husband Sam, Helga giggled. "I sense your concern."

Leaning forward so Hailie couldn't hear, Olga whispered, "I don't like you working there. Colleges are famous for this. What would happen if he didn't arrive in time? Maybe you should work elsewhere."

As much as she appreciated the concern, Helga rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that no place on Earth is safe from this. Yes, I was attacked. Yes, I was injured. No, I will not quit since I do enjoy my job. I really do appreciate you caring about me, but you know this as well as I do. Hell, it could of happened in the stairway of my apartment. You do know this, correct?"

Olga did, but still she hated the thought of her almost harmed even worse. "I do, but it doesn't make me enjoy it. Where was John anyhow?"

"He was on a date. Arnold was there. Please relax. Please." Helga didn't need her sister to fall apart on her. "It is unhealthy for the baby to stress."

Leaning back to rub her almost shown abdomen, Olga smiled faintly. "You're correct. So tell me more about, Arnold? He seems like a really good man already given that large smile on your face."

Blushing, Helga leaned forward to continue whispering. "He has an interview with someone at PS118. He is already so good to me and I find him simply amazing. We aren't just dating anymore, we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend as of today." Her smile grew. "Olga, you know how much I still love Brainy."

Olga almost clapped in excitement, but kept it to herself as she gently took her finger. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Helga nodded her head in her own excitement. "That's excellent to hear, Baby sis. I'll keep my mouth shut to Hailie about it until you are ready."

"Thanks."

She saw something pass across Helga's expression. She was being surrounded by thoughts once more. "Talk to me."

"Arnold is so amazing that I want more with him already. I will love Brainy forever but when I saw the pictures of him in our apartment I know there is one thing that is holding me back a little." Helga had a feeling that as understanding that Arnold is, he probably had a little jealousy towards, Brainy. "I never had proper closure. His parents shunned me and now I'm dead to them. My own daughter is dead to them. Our parents don't love me and don't say otherwise. Arnold knew him before." Helga couldn't do this closure on her own right now. "Everything felt like a slap to the face and with my daughter suffering from not knowing her own grandparents. Something that just isn't right. We deserve it. We really do."

They fell into silence after that as thoughts continued to sift through their minds.

 _'I'm in love with, Arnold Shortman. I actually could see my life with him.'_ Helga thought to herself. She knew Brainy would always want her happiness. At least she got so much from him except for that thing that now she felt he was cheated on. Brainy once told her how closure was important to anyone. It was something he held a desire for. _'Do you feel closure knowing that you married me and have a gorgeous daughter? Do you feel it knowing how happy you made me feel? I hope so. I really do.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I feel like Eugene about to thank all the reviewers. You guys are just so wonderful._**


	12. When Can I meet him?

Tuesday, Arnold was humming to himself as he did his job at the coffee shop. Unaware and not caring if he was annoying his co-worker, he continued to hum as he helped out customers especially a very special one that entered the shop.

"Greetings my beautiful girlfriend." Enjoying how Helga got on her tippy toes to kiss him, Arnold spotted a new accessory on her braces. "Hailie responsible for that?"

"Yep. She said I needed something pretty on it so she slapped some pink butterfly stickers to it." Posing with them she winked. "I think you know what I want."

"I do and I'll make that for you." Moving to the side to start gathering his ingredients his co-worker stepped up to greet her.

"Hey. I bet he'll pay for your coffee so I'm here to tell you that your boy here has been annoying me with his humming. I have a feeling he'll be dancing soon."

Taking a glance over to his name tag she snickered. "Well if he does then I know you'll stop him." Hearing the bell on the door jingle, Helga saw how, Chuck straightened up.

"Hey, welcome to Java Hut, how may I help you?" While Chuck sounded like he was greeting the person he was really sounding like he was cursing them out.

Moving aside a tall women around her age came up to the window. Her mousy brown hair hung limp down, while her flower dress barely met her actual shape. Helga smiled a bit loving how out of this era she was, and that seemed quite all right with her. "Hello there, Chuck." Her tone sweet to him till she sounded more excited. "Greetings, Arnold."

Turning his head to look at the woman, Arnold smiled. "Hey Sheena. How's it going?"

"Fine. I hear there's a new woman in your life. I can't wait to meet her after Gerald told me about her." Sheena replied happily before telling, Chuck that she just wanted a Chai tea.

Finishing up, Helga's order with his own, Arnold quickly got hers done before depositing it in front of her. "Hey Chuck, I'll be back."

"Excellent. No more humming for fifteen minutes." Responded Chuck before he went to clean out the blenders.

Giving Sheena's drink to her, Arnold left the area to hand Helga's drink to her. "Let's head outside." He suggested. Heading to the door he opened it up for both the girls. Waiting for them to come outside, Arnold turned to Sheena as his hand went around Helga's waist. "Sheena, I would like you to meet, Helga. Helga this is Sheena. I've known her since pre-school."

Sheena took in the girl in front of her as she suddenly felt frumpy. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Tell me this; Has Arnold always been this gallant person since you've known him?" Helga inquired as they all went to sit at the table in front of the store.

"Why yes. It is quite rare for him to be rude, but if he is we call it him bringing out, 'Dark Arnold.' We know he gets upset, but outright rude is never his strong suit." Sheena studied the woman more in front of her as a flash of her went through her head. "I've seen you at the park so many times with a little girl. Oh she looks so adorable. Who is that if I may inquire?"

Not ashamed ever at the question, Helga answered her proudly. "That is my little munchkin, Hailie. She is my little pride and joy."

Clapping her hands, Sheena felt embarrassed. "Sorry, but I get very excited. I figured she was, but I don't want to always assume. People are so sensitive."

Lifting her drink up for a sip, Helga smiled noticing he placed extra caramel in her drink. "That they are or some people don't understand. They believe that if I got pregnant young it must mean that I'm easy. I've only been with one man prior and that is it. He is my first serious relationship." Moving her hand over to brush her finger against, Arnolds she smiled at him. "He's my second relationship."

Sighing happily, Sheena put her hand under her chin. "That is so romantic. I've never been in love other than dancing." Sitting up straight again Sheena looked like a hyperactive bunny. "Speaking of which. Eugene will be in a production full of singing and dancing. It is a brand new play. Do you both want to come when it comes out? We can make it a group thing for him."

Arnold had been quiet all this time as he listened to them both talk. Perked up at supporting a good friend, he said, "I would love to when it does. What about you, Helga?"

"Depends on what day it is. If it is a good day than I would like to." Helga answered willing to do so. Another future night out with, Arnold? Heck yes.

Clasping her hands together, Sheena continued to gush until her alarm went off on her watch. "Oh goodness me. I must be off to class. Helga it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again."

Wishing for the same thing, Helga watched her take off. "She doesn't belong in this era. I like her."

"She seems to really like you too." Scooting closer he kissed her cheek. "How are your wrists?"

"They throb. Hard to type so I had to invest in a Dragon program so all I need to do is talk into it and it types it out." Kissing the side of his mouth she giggled when he brought her flush against him. "Should you be doing this in front of the store?"

"No, but I can't wait later or another day to kiss you."

How many times does her heart leap whenever he's around? Helga forgot about that question as they continued to kiss. She didn't care as long as she was doing this with him.

* * *

The next day he had an hour and a half to kill before heading to class. After she buzzed him in he couldn't help but run up those stairs to reach her. Seeing her door partially open he opened it to find her in his arms. He imagined either him or her coming home and one would immediately do this. Finding how much he loved that thought he was kissing her very deeply.

How long were they seeing one another? Helga knew it wasn't for very long but it already felt like more than a year together. She wanted to rip his clothes off. She wanted to make love to him and bathe in the afterglow. The way he held her felt like not only a comforting embrace, but how a true lover holds you. She felt like she was making love even if he wasn't touching her more intimate areas.

"Can I take you with me to class so I can see your beautiful face?" Arnold's voice was so husky now after intense kiss number one for today.

Smiling at his sweetness, Helga brought him over to the couch. "Unsure how the teacher will enjoy that or the fact that I'll be tempted into touching you."

Tilting his head so he can kiss her neck he breathed her in. "May I see your bare wrists." It was a kind request filled with so much meaning.

Undoing both her wrists, Helga held her hands up for his inspection to show that the bruises were now changing color. "I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow just to double check them. I'm having a hard time sleeping."

Gently he brought her right wrist up to his lips to kiss them. He took glimpses of her to see if he was hurting her or not. "I could read to you at night. Maybe that will help." He suggested.

Watching him kiss her left wrist now, Helga closed her eyes as she felt a great tingling sensation run up her body. "That would be nice." Taking her wrists back she put the braces on before moving to straddle his lap. "You are very special. I'm glad that I gave this a chance."

"Same here." Feeling her lips pressed against him again, Arnold was in heaven.

X

Later on as Helga and Hailie were having dinner her daughter fell silent. Helga knew she was being silent for some other reason except for the eating. When she fell into a certain thought process she was like herself: Almost pensive to the point of reaching a hole that will be hard to say once she says it.

"What's on your mind, Hailie?" She inquired casually and patiently. It was always best to still keep your hands busy so her daughter could compose herself.

Hailie licked her lip before biting her lip. Shifting herself she was privy with what her mother was doing when she was being taken care of by Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Olga, even if it wasn't by the full extent. "Your seeing someone aren't you?"

Helga quirked her mouth up knowing she should keep her attention now on her. "Yes."

"What's his name?"

It was sometimes eery in how Hailie could look so much like her when she held such an inquisitive expression. "His name is Arnold. I met him at the University. He's a college student almost about to graduate to become a teacher."

"Why haven't I met him yet? You ashamed of me." Her head went down in shame that didn't need to ever be there.

Reaching to place her hand on hers, Helga kindly told her to look at her. "Never ever think that. I will never be ashamed of you. You are my pride and joy. Never forget that." Seeing her perk up she continued, "Remember when you ran off in the park and landed into a blonde man's legs?"

Nodding her head, Hailie smiled. "Did I get you together with him?"

"He calls you a pixie and I guess in a way you helped." Was it Arnold finally introducing himself to her? Was it that kind face? Was it how he behaved in front of her daughter since he was fully genuine? Was it the way he kissed? She would guess all of the above. "He really a kind man. Very gentlemanly with me. Patient. I find him very special already."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but I have no clue how he feels about me truly."

Cocking her head to the side, Hailie raised her eyebrow. "Why don't you say it to him to find out." She suggested plainly.

Helga almost laughed. "It is always a man who says it first before us. Some men are quirky in their behavior if a woman says it first it puts them in the spot or make them run for the hills. Some are very comfortable with themselves that are fine with it. Also I'm afraid of saying to him first."

"Did dad say it first before you?"

"He did but I know if I said it first he still would be happy." Helga spotted those wheels turning in that tiny head of hers.

"So why haven't I met him?"

Hating the throb she was experiencing with her wrists, Helga tried to concentrate. "Single parents usually have these rules set in place. They don't want their children to meet the one they are seeing right off the bat. The fear is if it doesn't work out your child is less upset. If the child meets the person you are dating after the first or second date and they get attached to the person you are dating. Well if they break up with that person and you get upset by it because it didn't work out, I just want to be cautious."

Hailie nodded her head as she rolled that in her head. Scanning the room with her finally landing on the picture of her mom and her dad, Hailies eyes flitted back to hers. "Does he know you were married before and have pictures of him up here?"

That was a grown up question. "He does to both things. Arnold also knew your father in grade school." Seeing her daughter perk up to that Helga smiled. "Let me guess that you really want to meet him now."

"Yes I do. Am I bad in wanting that? I want you happy and I want to know more about my dad."

She had to think about that. She knew Arnold would want to meet her officially, and she knew he would talk to her about, Brainy. "Let me talk to Arnold about this."

"Okay." Picking up her fork, Hailie resumed eating.

She'll call Arnold after she puts Hailie to bed.

* * *

Arnold ran up to his room once he heard his phone. Hoping it was Helga he answered it once he saw her name lit up on the screen. "Hello beautiful."

Helga smiled on her end. "Hello Football Head. Any drama at the homestead tonight?"

"Actually no since Oskar is out with the guys tonight. How is Hailie?" Sitting on his couch he placed his hand on a book he set out just in case she called.

Sighing, Helga seemed to pause at that question. "She's fine. She knows I'm seeing someone and I told her about you. I told her you knew Brainy. She wants to meet you."

Almost about to grin, Arnold sensed something more to her. "What's the matter? Do you want me to meet her?"

"I do actually." She paused again. "I have a feeling that you might be feeling strangely since I have all these pictures of him up."

Arnold couldn't lie to her. "I was jealous of him to still have your heart." He hoped he wasn't about to make her upset. "Don't get me wrong that it makes me happy that he found someone he loved. Someone who loved him back. Brainy deserved that."

"So you are holding back because of that, aren't you?"

Arnold thought she sounded so sad. "I'm a very patient person, Helga. I never want you to think negative here. I care very deeply about you and I want a very long time with you." He heard how her breathing changed over the line. "I know I will do anything for you and for Hailie. I feel that perhaps you didn't receive something that could help you ease your mind."

"Did you receive that with your grandparents?" Helga inquired quietly. Glancing at the time she hoped she didn't interrupt him about to fall asleep.

"I did and even though it hurt like all hell to find them dead, at least I got the closure I needed." Arnold knew the answer now.

"I'm glad you did. My closure got snapped away. He does have a grave but they paid well to get the tombstone taken away to be replace by a simple marker. Stan showed me and I broke down after I confronted them. They acted like they don't even know me."

Hearing her weep over the line, Arnold stood up to grab his keys. "I'm coming over."

"Arnold you have school tomorrow."

Even with her crying she didn't want to act selfish. "This is important so I'm coming over now. I'll text you when I'm there." Hanging up, Arnold left his room and the boarding house.

Surprised he made it there without a ticket for speeding, Arnold went to the front door to see Helga opening it up for him. Rushing inside he held her till she moved them to the buildings garden area. Going outside, Helga went back into his arms. He saw that her eyes were now puffy from crying.

"First my own parents couldn't even love me and just when I thought I had a family from his family it gets ripped away." Helga was afraid. "It is like I don't deserve happiness. I have a beautiful wonderful daughter upstairs and no one wants to be her grandparents. She shouldn't be shunned like this. She doesn't deserve it. They are in just in this deep denial."

Arnold hated seeing her like this. Perhaps it was time for him to butt his nose in just to end this pain she was in. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Helga felt guilt unloading on him like this. "You are doing enough." Moving her hand up to his face she just wanted to touch him. "Why are you so sweet with me?"

He wanted to say he is in love with her, but felt it was inappropriate timing. "I care for you very deeply, Helga. You are unlike anyone I have ever met and I love that about you."

Her heart soared at even that word leaving those lips. "May I say something to you?"

"Always."

She was always so taken by his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that really shined brilliant even in this lighting. "One time when Brainy was talking about everyone in his old class he mentioned you. He swore that if I met you he'd be the one on the sidelines looking at us both in a relationship. I shushed him of course and now look where we are."

His eyebrow went up at that. "Trying to get some laundry action with me tonight, Ms Pataki?"

Chuckling at his teasing tone, Helga shook her head. "No even if that was really nice. I will always love Brainy, but what we have here now is extremely special too. I want this to continue between us. My daughter wants to meet you officially."

"You still want that closure too."

"Exactly." Running her hand down his arm she just couldn't get enough of him. "I know I'll get it, but for now is any of this putting you off because I need to know." Feeling his lips on hers suddenly, Helga knew he wasn't put off.

"Is that laundry room free or do you want to dance under the moonlight?" Arnold loved the dreamy look in her eyes after he pulled away from her.

She was on cloud 9 after that kiss. "A dance please."

Placing his hands on her waist he began to hum a slow tune as he gently swayed to the sound of his voice. Arnold's brain started turning to figure out a way of helping her get what she desired. He wanted her happy. Wanted her daughter happy. He had a feeling she felt really strongly for him as well so with the gentle swaying, Arnold kissed her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the theory from one reviewer saying that maybe Brainy sent Arnold to Helga. Thank you for that. :)**


	13. Do a little dance Make a little glub

After a few days from her breakdown, Helga and Hailie invited Arnold to come to the Aquarium with them. Insisting on driving them, Arnold picked them up at their apartment to drive them there. Introductions were made and while they were in the car, Hailie couldn't stop asking him questions.

"So you really owned a pig. Is he still around and what is his name?" Hailie questioned from the backseat of the car.

Arnold grinned at her inquisitive nature. "His name is Abner. I've had him since I was a baby. He was like a best friend and not much of a pet. I say this because I could never see him like that. Abner passed away about last year."

Placing her hand on Arnold's arm, Helga gave him such a warm smile. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Smiling at both their sweet voices, Arnold just said, "Thank you. I wish you could of met him, Hailie. He loved playing with kids."

"Maybe one day you'll get another pig and name it Abner Jr in honor of your friend." She suggested sweetly.

"Actually I like that thought." Slowing down to drive into the parking lot, Arnold went to find a space to park.

After parking and paying to get in, Hailie was off to the fresh water exhibit. Arnold took Helga's hand while they went to stand behind her. She didn't speak a word since her attention was completely wrapped up inside the tank.

"I wonder in some small way they realize where they are and hate it." Hailie mentioned. "Also it makes you wonder that they probably think that we are the exhibit and not themselves."

Moving closer to her daughter Helga decided to make some goofy movements. Arnold chuckled lightly at her antics while Hailie giggled. Noticing they were gathering an audience Helga took Hailies hand to twirl her around. Seeing that some of the fish were swimming closer to examine them, Arnold whispered to them to look.

"Do a little dance. Make a little glub. Let's swim tonight. Let's swim tonight." Helga grinned down to her daughter. "Want to dance on down to the next tank? Arnold?"

Never doing this in public he watched as they both shuffled over to the next tank that had more fresh water. Feeling that was too boring, Helga grabbed his hand as they both did a tango move to the salt water tanks. Hailie was providing some music of her own as she hummed a dance tune. He didn't want to think about this now, but did she do this with Brainy in public?

X

After exploring all the exhibits and occasionally doing some goofy things, Arnold them brought them to a burger stand as Hailie discussed certain sea animals. The girl was so bright that he was asking her lots of questions. Then she went on the subject of Lockjaw II.

"I feel sorry for him. That is such a small place to keep him." Hailie pouted at the thought of that. "I wonder what happened to the first Lockjaw. They said that someone took him. I hope they didn't do anything bad to him."

Arnold glanced around while Helga tried to ease her daughter's worries. He didn't need anyone hearing this. "I know what happened to him exactly. He's safe and sound."

Helga glanced up to him to see if he was just saying this just to ease a child's mind. "Arnold?"

He spotted the question mark on her face while Hailie's interest was piqued. "The first time my class had a field trip but I couldn't come because I was sick. When I had another field trip in the fourth grade everyone kept going on and on about Lockjaw. How he was this terrifying sea monster who is so huge that he could do all these monstrous things. When I finally saw him he came out of the water and he was average size for his Galapagos Turtle. People put graffiti on him. Threw random objects at him. It was horrible. I was so upset I came home and told my grandma. She is such an animal lover that it infuriated her. We both went down here to break him out of there. We brought him to the ocean, and we watched him swim away."

Moving her hand forward to place over his, Helga smiled in understanding. "That was both crazy and a great thing to do."

"It was. You both could of gotten in a lot of trouble for that." Hailie told him. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Same here. I do know that deep in my heart that he is out there still." Arnold didn't know what else to say now.

Reaching over as best as she could, Hailie placed her hand on top of his. "I like you." Pulling her hand back she resumed in eating her fries. "You can keep seeing my mom."

Giggling at her daughter, Helga went to hug her. "Why thank you for that permission my little munchkin."

Something about her saying that had him grabbing his hamburger to eat it. It was anything to distract himself from the flood of emotions. She accepted him. It was really the best day ever. He spent it with the woman that he's in love with and during the day out he couldn't help loving her daughter. He'll do anything and everything for them to keep them happy.

After dropping them off, Hailie said her good bye to him while saying to come back over real soon. For Helga she went downstairs with him so she can have a good night kiss. "So how was it for you?"

Her eyes sparkled with hope. Brushing his finger tip along her jawline, Arnold would never lie to her. "I absolutely loved it. She truly is wonderful, Helga. She is someone to be proud of."

Grinning she wrapped her arms around his neck so she can kiss him. "She's my life, but rest assured my heart is large enough for another."

"I want to occupy that space then for a very long time." Kissing her, he loved how she melted against him even more. If he could he would rush out to get a ring to propose to her. "You make me very happy."

"You say that now until you reach an argument with me. When you do you'll think twice." She challenged.

Meeting that challenge, he placed his lips against her ear. "That means when we make up we'll be very spent."

Weakening, Helga kissed him once more. "She has another overnight slumber party to attend. One of her friends is having a birthday. Want to do something next weekend?"

"Yes, but this time let us do it different. I will cook you a romantic meal and dine under the stars. Later we can dance to our hearts desire. What do you think?"

She began to think of them ending up making love and it didn't scare her if it ended up like that. "I think a huge yes." Kissing him again she separated from him. "I'll see you in the library tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Beautiful." Arnold watched her blow a kiss to him before moving herself up her stairs gracefully. Tomorrow he'll need to talk to Susie later to try to get Oskar out of the way so he doesn't bother them. "Good night."

"Night, Football Head."

He continued to watch her until she was completely out of sight. Thrilled with being accepted by, Hailie, Arnold left her building with a spring to his step.

X

When he reached home Arnold parked the Packard before heading around the front due to him spotting some trash that was scattered outside the building. Sighing at the milk bottle and beer cans he set to work in picking those objects up before discarding them in the trash. Taking his keys out he spotted Rhonda sitting on the stoop. He wondered why he didn't notice her before, but knew his head was in the clouds.

"Rhonda, what are you doing here?" Stopping short from the bottom step, Arnold felt it was better to remain a comfortable distance away from her.

"Oh Arnold! It's horrible. Absolutely horrible!"

Watching her do her dramatic flair, Arnold was still cautious even as he placed one foot up on the step to bring himself up. "What's the problem, Rhonda?" He was use to her using drama for even the tiniest thing.

She lifted her almond shaped eyes up to fix it with his. "Can I please stay here? My parents and I got into a huge argument and I need a place to stay. So may I?"

Leaning against the railing, he inquired almost too lazily, "I'm surprised you didn't go to a fancy hotel where you could be pampered. I doubt you parents cut you off."

Standing up, Rhonda took a couple steps down. "Oh but Arnold I don't want to be alone. Please let me stay."

Arnold wasn't fooled by this act. "Go to Nadine's then."

"She doesn't have the room. Also those nasty bugs. Yuck." Sticking her tongue out she took another step forward. "Oh please, Arnold. Let me stay."

"I'm normally not rude by turning away a friend, but with everything that you are trying to do with me." He wasn't about to raise his voice. "I have to respectfully decline. Go to a hotel or go home to make up with your parents." He suggested while ascending the stoop.

Rhonda sighed softly. "Brainy is still alive." Watching him turn to assess her, she continued, "I'm sorry but you are a friend and I didn't want you hurt. According to her parents he is very much alive and married to another woman. In fact, he was never married to Helga G. Pataki. I don't know what is going on with her, but she's using you. She will latch on to you to use you for herself and that girl of hers." As she stood there gazing at him with her heart full of hope, Arnold began to laugh hard. "Why are you laughing?"

"You'll do anything won't you? Brainy's parents are so deep in denial of his passing that they decided to say that he's alive and living elsewhere. You should ask his brother Stan, but to do so will obviously upset him, but since you are so bound and determined to get what you can't have, you do this. Don't think I don't know what you say behind my back. Helga is a very good person with an amazingly bright daughter. My girlfriend never lied about that. She doesn't have time in her life for needless drama." Arnold watched her face transform into shock. "Go home, Rhonda. Please go so I can forget what you've done or at least try."

Rhonda watched him unlock his door to head inside. Crossing her arms she wasn't done with this. Arnold is hers and hers alone.

* * *

 **A/N: For those that think Helga is lying, she isn't about Brainy's passing.**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**


	14. Brother-in-law

**A/N: Dear Guest that left the review asking if Brainy was never married to Helga. I stated several times in my story that Helga was indeed married to Brainy and is now a widow after he was killed in the line of duty. Helga isn't lying about that or anything else.**

 **Thank you to everyone for their reviews. :)**

* * *

Hearing the gentle munching of Natalie eating her chips, Helga had started to think up songs to match the tune of her chewing. With a smile quirking up on her face, Helga was only blathering on inside her head while her head was bowed down to pour over her work. At their usual table, Arnold and Gerald did their studies. John was currently upstairs placing books away. Ruby was doing whatever Ruby usually does in her closed office.

"Hey String Bean."

Lifting her head up quickly, Helga stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat." Leaving the vast desk she moved towards him. "Why are you here?"

From their table, Arnold and Gerald looked at the scene before them. Helga was being friendly to another man. "She seems awfully chummy, doesn't she?" Gerald asked as he watched them head outside together. "She left to go outside with him."

"I'm not worried."

His girlfriend went outside with another man and he isn't worried. Gerald stared at his friend as if he grew another head. "You aren't? Why?"

Arnold continued to write his paper out. "Because that is Brainy's brother, Stan. I recognized him from the picture on her wall. He's just family to her. In fact I trust her explicitly." "

Relaxing Gerald decided to reach his chapter. "So do you think Rhonda will ever give up?"

"I hope so. I really do." Receiving a text from Helga to come outside, Arnold showed it to Gerald before going out.

While outside Helga was shaking her head at one of Stan's lame jokes. "Arnold is everything that Brainy has told us about."

Stan smiled at his sister-in-law. "And you are going out with him. Brainy used to say things like he was glad you never met him before he met you."

"Oh gosh. Brainy is always in my heart and I see him in Hailie every day." Turning her head to see Arnold approach she took her free chance to kiss the moment he got close to them. "Arnold, you remember Stan, right?"

Holding his hand out, Arnold shook Stan's. Scanning him it was interesting how he kinda looked like Brainy, but not really. "You were much younger back then. Good to see you again. My best friend, Gerald is inside studying."

Stan searched his head for the name. "Oh yeah! Your brother from another mother. That is what my brother said to me. You know you pretty much look the same except much taller." Studies his posture. "Still mature after all this time. Glad you are making my sis here happy. She talks a lot about you."

Enjoying Helga blushing at that admission, Arnold took her hand. "She is making me extremely happy as well. Also I know I talk Gerald's ear off about her."

"Soon he might be talking your ear off about his upcoming date with, Phoebe. I know those two's can't stop talking on the phone." Helga was feeling so much excitement just by his simple touch. She had to calm herself down in front of, Stan.

"Gerald is just trying to play it cool, but I know his insides are jumping."

Stan listened to them talk while watching Helga beam. It had been so long since he saw her light up, but it was different since it wasn't his brother. When it came to having Hailie, Helga had so much pride in her already, but he spotted the bitter reality of having his brother gone. He wondered if he could speak to Arnold alone.

Checking her time she knew she shouldn't be out her on an unscheduled break. "Guys I really hate to do this, but I don't want to get in trouble so I need to get back in. You both can hang back and converse."

"I would like that. What about you Arnold?"

"Actually I would too." Arnold said as he leaned towards her to kiss her again. "See you in a bit in there."

Giving Stan a quick hug, Helga strode off quickly towards the library again. Stan knew he could probably bring up certain subjects with him if he truly was the same, Arnold. "I know you know that she is still hung up on my brother." He announced.

Arnold wondered if he was going to get the third degree or a guilt trip for this. "I know and I respect Helga one hundred percent."

Stan let out a tiny quick laugh. "I'm not here to give you a guilt trip or to give you the third degree here. I want my sis to be happy. I don't mind if she meets a guy who treats her the way she deserves it. I don't mind her falling in love with him. My whole goal is wanting her happy just like I want my niece to be happy. There is just something holding her back and I hope you know what she needs."

"Closure. She broke down one night. It wasn't something I wanted to tell her because I felt she needed to reach that answer on her own. The thing is how when I hear that your own parents refuse to believe their own son has passed away. I get why they don't want to admit to it, but they are losing out on so much right now." Arnold was so empathetic about this. "They have this fantastic granddaughter and daughter-in-law that they refuse to acknowledge. It kills me to see them hurt."

"You really are still the same guy. I think Brainy will actually be happy that you are the one now in her life. She really needs this." Taking one step closer he clapped his hand down on his shoulder. "I have continuously spoke to my parents about this and each time they have blown me off. They actually have photoshopped pictures of Brainy with some random woman. They are horribly done too. They are pictures they got from him and Helga." It felt like his heart clenched. "They erased her out of them. I even did an intervention. I reached a Psychiatrist to help, but still nothing."

"It is bad enough that her own father is a complete ass to her. I met him and there is no way she is related to him. No way at all. I don't know anything about her mom, but I didn't even care that she punched him twice. Normally I would, but this time I didn't." He had no clue how to help her if even Stan hit a wall with his own parents.

Stan felt like he was back to square one again. "My parents are quite literally heading to Europe in two months to attend a fake wedding. They don't want me along because of my non-support of this upcoming nuptials with Brainy." Sighing he brought out a pen and a scrap of paper to jot down his number on it. Handing it to Arnold he gave him a weak smile. "Thank you very much in making her happy. Call me if you want to get together or something. I need to get going so I'll catch you later."

"I'll catch you later, Stan. Also I'm positive it won't be like this forever." Arnold wondered if he ever believed in those words right now as he said them. Stan's parents were in the deepest denial ever and it was hurting all those around them. How could he help?

"Hope not. See ya." Giving him a casual wave good bye, Stan strolled away from the building.

Arnold pocketed his number to add to his phone later. Moving back to head inside the building when he entered through the door to have his eyes locked on to blue eyes, Arnold was now even more resolute to give her everything she wanted.

* * *

Hearing her phone chiming away, Phoebe glanced at the screen to see that it was Gerald. "Konnichiwa, Gerald."

There was something about this sweet voice that set him on fire in such a great way. "Hi, Phoebe. How was your today?" He mentally slapped himself on his not so smooth attempt at a question. Why did he ask it in that way?

"Quite well. I've had a some stimulating studies in class today. I look forward in finally leaving the University to work in my chosen career. How was it for you today?" Phoebe heard absolute silence from him except for some occasional breathing. "Gerald?"

All their conversations now over the phone had him thinking lesser of himself. This girl is a genius. "It was an _average_ day. Was at the library studying with, Arnold. It's the usual thing."

She heard it in his tone of voice. Heard how he exaggerated the word, 'Average.' "Gerald, may I inquire you of something that has recently crossed my mind?"

"Go ahead."

"Is there any chance that I intimidate you? I ask this due to the fact of how you speak to me." Is this why guys tended to ignore her after she was in a relationship with them?

Gerald fumbled for words. "Not per say, but I do admit that I have never been around a girl such as yourself. Our friend Nadine is pretty smart, but I don't feel she is at your level. I just hope I would be enough for someone like you. You are so intelligent, sweet, and beautiful. I don't want you wasting your time with an average Joe like myself."

Phoebe blinked. "Beautiful? You think I'm beautiful?"

His eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Yeah! That beautiful sable hair, lovely brown eyes, sweet lips that curve in the sweetest smile I have ever come across. That brain is so impressive but so daunting. Someone who has all you have should be the most conceited person in the world, but you aren't. You are grounded and that is so attractive."

She blushed at his words as her breathing increased. "I have been called just cute, but never beautiful."

He had never said so much to a woman before like that. He always told them that they were hot, but never did all that. "Well you are." He said with every ounce of sincerity. "I'm pleased that you'll be going on this date with me on Saturday."

"Same here." Placing her hand on her still heated cheek, Phoebe wanted to hear him say something. "Gerald do you mind speaking to me as if you are on the news. Say whatever you wish to say. I want to hear it."

"I never been asked this before." Gerald moved towards his door to lock it in case his annoying sister busted in.

"Well I'm pleased to be the first. So will you?" She hoped to hear him speak in that fashion. He had this beautiful deep voice that made her toes curl up and her heart beat.

Taking a swig of water, Gerald geared himself up as he brought forth the old Urban Legend of the Headless Cabbie. He hoped it wasn't too corny.

Phoebe listened to him in apt attention. The way his voice sounded as he told this story was sexy. She silently prayed that this will work out.


	15. 2 Perfect Dates

On the day of their date, Helga decided to drive to the Sunset Arms while he still busied himself setting things up. Making a bold choice in her dress she soon was there. Parking out in the front she exited her vehicle to make her way up to his front door. Knocking on the door it was answered by him wearing a green shirt that certainly made his eyes stand out more.

"Hey Football Head." She greeted softly as she entered. Walking slowly past him all she could feel was his eyes following her form. "The food smells delicious. I can't wait to eat it."

Arnold couldn't believe how perfect she looked in that white dress. It made him think of finding a Justice of the Peace so they can rush off to get married. It had him worshipping her. "You look delicious." He was so hypnotized by her attire that he didn't realize truly what he said until his face grew red. Taking a glimpse of her face he noticed she was giggling away behind her hand. "You look perfect."

Getting closer to him, Helga kissed his lips. "I actually loved what you said in the first place."

Temptation rushed through him. "I uh thought to eat upstairs if you want."

A home cooked meal with him, Helga nodded her head. "Certainly Football Head."

"Do you mind carrying up the bottle for me?"

"I certainly don't." She replied while he led her into the kitchen.

* * *

Gerald continued to glance over at Phoebe sitting there with a menu in front of her. Since the moment he picked her up, and him driving them to the restaurant, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was dressed so demure. More demure than any girl he went out with who felt the need to advertise their assets. With Phoebe she was that quintessential girl next door. Beautiful hair, had those glasses on, and a feminine dress that was white and had little blue flowers here and there on it. He found himself unable to speak in a useful way. He made very small talk, but he was so tongue tied in her presence.

"I love what you're wearing. You look so sweet and so pretty." Gerald finally said it. Still he felt like it wasn't enough. He wanted to impress her. Wanted so many repeats with her.

Phoebe looked over to him wearing a purple dress shirt with black dress pants. "You look handsome, Gerald."

He smiled at that blush of hers. "Have you been here before?"

"No. Have you?" She assumed he came here on a date before.

"Yes and it was with my family. My dad actually wanted to celebrate my mom's birthday here. He wanted her to have a good time."

"And did she?"

"Yes. Please feel free in ordering anything you desire." Gerald hoped she had a healthy appetite.

Phoebe's eyes met with his own as she soon heard her mind calling out with thoughts she never entertained before. Blushing, she went back to the menu.

* * *

After eating, Helga stood up very slowly. "That was a very good meal."

Arnold watched her move slowly towards him. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Moving around the small table was easy enough so she had to take her time in performing a little dance for him while she lowered herself to sit in his lap. "You are spoiling me. Is this what you have in mind?"

He felt excitement pour through him while she placed her arms around his neck. "I plan to spoil you always."

It had been a long time ago she wouldn't mind the materialistic, now she craved for something that Brainy actually spoiled her with: Love and attention. "You are a great man. Now let us clear this up and continue our evening."

He couldn't believe how well she moved off him while she grabbed for the dishes. Raising himself up, Arnold also went for the remainder of the dishes. He'll bring her to his room if she didn't mind. He hoped that she didn't mind.

* * *

Nobody she went out with wanted to ever dance with her. Phoebe found herself being led to the dance floor at the restaurant they were still at. Looking up at his stature she tried to calculate how this could be done and not her looking like a ridiculous dwarf compared to him. She hoped he wouldn't place her on his feet like most parents did with their children. As she busied herself with how this will be, Phoebe found herself gracefully being turned towards him more. She stood there breathless. His hand held hers gently, she found herself reaching eye level with his chest. With his other hand it felt so sensual the way his hand brushed up her neck to help guide her chin up so she can meet his gaze. Phoebe felt at a loss for words while that hand left her chin to slowly make its way behind her back. She couldn't speak as they started to sway to the music. While she wasn't a virgin for some time, Phoebe felt she experienced her preview with this man.

"I'm having a great time with you." Gerald told her.

Her mouth opened up but the loss of words continued. Phoebe felt her heart was making up the music instead. She really hoped this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

* * *

Helga would occasionally look up from her position on the couch to continue to stare up in awe. Never had she seen such a glorious skylight. He must of been considered the only one with the coolest bedroom growing up. Feeling his lips kiss her neck she closed her eyes. Helga wanted him. She really wanted to share herself.

"Arnold, you keep spoiling me."

Hearing her softened but heady voice, he kissed her up her neck. "I want to spoil you." He wanted to marry her. Wanted to ask her how many more kids would she want. If she wanted a fleet of them he'll do it to keep her happy.

She sighed softly as his hand went down to touch her. She won't stop him as they continued to touch.

Kissing down her body even in her clothes still, Arnold was becoming more excited by the second. Feeling her move him away he wondered if she was insulted. Wondered if she had second thoughts as she moved off his couch to stand up. Arnold moved his mouth to speak but paused when he spotted her unzipping the back of her dress. He sat there transfixed while watching his Goddess expose herself. Watched at how she slid her dress off before kicking it away. From the back she was beautiful till he saw her move around to show him all of her perfection. Helga is definitely in shape. More in shape than any girl he had known in his past and even present. She looked like she never had a child in her life at how perfectly in shape she is. Rising himself up he begun to do the same thing.

Helga stood silently watching him removing his clothes. She felt her mouth go dry and knew her breathing increased at seeing how in shape he is. Seeing him now in his underwear she smiled as her eyes traced his happy trails to guide her to where one of his pleasure spots is. "Wow."

"You are a Goddess." He loved how her eyes went back to him. "I love you, Helga." He prayed she felt the same as him.

Her lips curled up to bring her up to almost grinning fully. "I love you too, Arnold."

They both went into the others arms as passion overtook them. Their kiss was more heated and more passionate. They assumed that it was them holding back previously in previous kisses till they unlocked the three words to bring them crashing into his bed. They were ready as they undressed fully. They paused long enough to take in one another again. Lowering his head down he kissed her chest. His dreams of having her as his wife renewed at such a fevered pace as they begun to make love.

* * *

Gerald and Phoebe were still having their quiet time out as they found themselves in the park again. Both were in pleasant good moods as they remained holding hands.

"I want to ask you out again if that isn't so bold." Gerald had them pause on the bridge. "I have had a great time with you."

Phoebe held her typical sweet smile. "The same with me. I would enjoy another outing with you. When do you believe you would like it?"

There was the reason why he wanted to keep coming back to her. How different she is. "Next weekend will be ideal." He didn't ask for a kiss with her, Gerald was guided by instinct while he lowered himself to place a gentle kiss on her. It felt so nice that he had to repeat himself again.

Blushing at the height of her excitement, Phoebe turned herself away to press herself against the railing. Phoebe didn't want to appear too eager even as she spoke with her usual pleasantness. "I would most enjoy that, Gerald."

Coming closer, Gerald leaned against the railing as well as his hand went down to place against her side. He knew that this is the relationship that will stick for him. The girl is grounded, old fashioned, and incredibly hot in appearance as well as mind. He just felt it inside of him.

* * *

In the morning, Helga forgot where she was till she felt the brightness of the room take shape. Her eyes guided her around enjoying that in spite of the openness of this room with that massive skylight, it was really cozy. Moaning in contentment she giggled at, Arnold. His lips kissing her cheek then shoulder. "Morning."

He wasn't dreaming. They spent a magical night together. "Morning. My girlfriend looks amazing as always."

"Rose colored goggles you have there." She joked even as he lowered his lips under the covers. She snickered at the feeling once more as giddiness took over again.

Rising his head up to kiss her cheek again, Arnold needed to ask. "When are you picking up Hailie?"

"About two." Kissing him on the mouth she felt herself wanting to go again, but felt the short lived effect when she heard someone rushing through his door prompting her and his attention towards the woman called, Rhonda.

Rhonda stood there wearing her latest Caprini outfit. She wanted to make the best possible scene in something to die for. Rhonda wanted this sham artist out of his life. Her skirt was asymmetrical just to hope that it would help entice Arnold to her. "I knew it!" Tears and anger were mixing in pretty well.

Arnold raised himself up slightly to take her in. Is she really resorting to this now? "Rhonda get out of here."

Rhonda ignored him. "What about me?! I thought I was the only one in your life. Why are you with her?" She waved her hand over Helga with disgust. "Why are you with this tramp?"

Anger flooded through him. "Enough! Get out of here now, Rhonda!"

"What is happening?" While Helga's voice sounded calm it truly wasn't.

Rhonda took a few steps forward. "We have been together all this time. I knew he was sucked in by you, but even I tried to ignore it. You already faked your husbands death."

"Rhonda!" Arnold raised his voice.

Helga narrowed her eyes at Rhonda. This girl was this desperate to do this in order to get with Arnold? "Arnold?" Her voice was a bit softer there in a way that had Arnold thinking she believed Rhonda over him. As for Rhonda, she thought she was winning. What was going through Helga's mind was something she'll tell Arnold alone.

"Leave this room now, Rhonda!" Arnold shouted.

"Fine! This isn't over between us Arnold. We belong together." Rhonda turned around in a fake huff as she went downstairs again with a huge triumphant smile on her face.

Getting off the bed, Arnold grabbed for his pants and shirt to rush off after Rhonda to talk to her. As he left Helga alone she got off the bed to place her own clothes off. Calmly she put her underwear and dress on.

Arnold rushed down the stairs to hear the door slam shut in the front. Taking the stairs and jumping off towards the end, he flung open the front door to find Rhonda's car speeding off. Clenching his jaw he went back upstairs to hear Ernie say that Rhonda ignored him as she rushed upstairs. Arnold wasn't angry at Ernie. He was angry at Rhonda. Running upstairs he found Helga placing her purse on her shoulder as she fished out her keys.

"Helga let me talk to you about this."

Helga knew he was innocent here. "As a single mother who has enough drama in her life what with a psycho father constantly wanting to make my life a living hell. I have to deal with bills and making rent while placing food on my table for my daughter. I have people who blame me for their son's death while making believe he is alive. Single parents want as less of drama in their lives as possible. They can't deal with this cartoon, high school, type of drama. I need to take off." Pushing past him, she descended his stairs while rushing to the next flight of stairs.

Arnold was following after her. "I know. I really do understand, Helga."

Heading down the next flight she reached the bottom step when he stopped her. "This isn't through. I just need you to take care of this. I don't care how. No, scratch that, I do care how."

Getting to the floor, Arnold looked up towards her. "I will. You and Hailie mean so much to me in the amount of time I've known you. I will handle this." Hearing the door open up, Arnold spotted his parents coming in shocking him. "Mom? Dad?"

Stella grinned at her son as she approached him to kiss his cheek. "Of course it is. We wanted to surprise you." Looking up to spot Helga, Stella had a feeling that this was the girl he bragged about a month ago. "Hello, my name is Stella and this is my husband Miles. We are Arnold's parents. You must be Helga. He brags about you."

Helga knew where Arnold got his good looks and his two different smiles as they beamed up at her. She hated to feel rude but she needed to leave. "It was really nice to finally meet you, but I do need to go off to pick up my daughter."

Miles placed his hand on his wife and his son. "Understandable. We hope to have dinner with you one day."

Helga would really love that actually. "Sure." Their son still needed to handle the mess that barged into his room though. "I hope soon. Right now I really need to be off. I don't want to be rude."

"No, dear. You are a good mother to think about your child. We will get together soon." Stella told her. "Good bye for now."

Helga almost broke down. "Good bye for now." Smiling a bit she left through the front door not realizing Arnold was behind her till she reached her car.

"Helga I will handle this."

"I hope so because I meant what I said to you last night." Glancing up to the boarding house she had to add, "Your parents seem pretty cool. You are so lucky."

Arnold saw the added hurt. Helga wished she could of had that in her own life for herself and her daughter. It stung. "I love you."

Taking a step closer to him, Helga kissed his cheek. "I love you too." Turning away, Helga went inside her car to leave.

Now he'll have a little talk with his parents before heading over to Rhonda's house to have an all out with her. This will be the last time she'll pull another stunt like this or any other with him.

* * *

 **A/N: I really need to remind some people that there is nothing going on between Rhonda and Arnold. Helga isn't a liar. Single parents want to deal with as less drama as they possibly can get. While it is the same with non-single parents, single parents have a boat load more since they are doing it all alone. Rhonda was trying to get Helga to break up with Arnold. Helga trusts Arnold so I also want to put that out there. I don't think Rhonda is a bad character, but her and Arnold are something I can never see as a couple. I think this will be the only story I'll write of her in this way: As the bad girl.**

 **Showtime between Arnold and Rhonda next chapter.**


	16. Will you ever learn?

After taking a quick shower Arnold went down to see his parents just casually sitting around the kitchen table. Mugs in hand. Patience circling them as they waited for him. He knew that they knew there was something dire happening that just occurred here moments ago. He quickly found out after being reunited with them that they always had a quick knack of sensing emotions. It was the same like his grandparents. It was both a good thing and a bad thing depending on your circumstance. This time he wanted their wisdom as he sat down.

"She's quite beautiful, Son." Miles started off in saying.

Stella agreed. "Something happened before we walked in didn't it?"

Arnold was old enough to make his own personal life. He knew they weren't blind to know that he had indulged in the past. "Yes. I spent a fantastic evening with Helga. We confessed how we really felt. I finally told her I love her. This morning Rhonda barged with this story saying we were together. She accused Helga of being a con artist. She said these lies and then says that Helga faked her own husband's death. Rhonda left after I told her to and after she left I went after her to yell at her for what she did. She left before I could reach her. I went back and Helga told me she didn't need the unneeded drama in her life since she is a single mom. I don't blame her."

Stella reached out to touch her son's hand. "From what you told us over the phone I don't blame her. I don't blame any single parent. What did Helga say when she left here to you?"

"I told her I will handle this. She said she hoped so because she meant what she said last night. She told me I was lucky to have parents like you. I'm glad she told me she loved me before she left." Arnold responded as he tried to sort out what he'll say to Rhonda.

"Then it is a positive that Helga believes you over Rhonda. We've known how that girl has played games to try to gain your attention. Saw how you weren't interested in. Saw after she did gain a fellows attention she dumped them soon after." Miles told him. "Handle this with Rhonda first and if she doesn't like it then you know what to do."

Arnold lifted his head up. "How long are you here for this time?"

Stella looked to her husband. "We are hoping more than a year. It will be nice to be grounded again. We'll be here." She gave her son a very encouraging smile. "Handle this first and go to your girl."

Getting up he kissed his mom on the forehead and placed his hand on his dad's shoulder before dashing off. Going to his car he headed to Rhonda's place.

X

Rhonda was still brashly confident that this will push that blonde sham artist away from Arnold. As she told Nadine about what had happened, Nadine continued to tell her how wrong she was to do that.

"After all that Arnold has done for you, for any of us, you pay him back like that. Aren't you ashamed?" Nadine asked of her friend still in disbelief.

Flipping her hair back, Rhonda released an airy snottish laugh in the air. "Moi? Never. I will soon have him as mines and she will cry in misery."

"What has she done to you though?" Nadine had enough of her friend's behavior towards men. This wasn't the first time an innocent person got involved.

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "She had Arnold and I do know that her husband is still alive. Her parents confirmed it. They even showed me his pictures. Even if he is truly dead it was all her fault."

Nadine got off the bed unable to stand this much longer. "I've been your best friend for so long, Rhonda. You don't like Arnold in that way. You even admitted that yourself. All you want is that person who doesn't feel that way. He is nothing but a challenge to you just so you can use him and toss him away the second you got bored."

Rhonda was outraged. "How dare you say such lies about me. You are nothing and I'm everything, Nadine. It is time you learn this."

Nadine narrowed her eyes at her as she listed all the guys she used. "Harold, he was interested in Patty but since you couldn't take his lack of attention to you, you expressed interest believing he had a chance. Once you had him, you dumped him within the day telling him he was someone you got bored with."

"Doesn't prove anything." She said back.

"Reginald. Got together with him once he paid another attention. You got an couple expensive dinner from him and dumped him."

Rhonda again rolled her eyes becoming bored of this already.

Nadine knew Rhonda was believing her interests were great and true. "Stinky! This one I couldn't believe at first because you always called him a hick. You only did it because he showed a large interest in Gloria. You got him to go out with you and you dumped him the second he looked at Gloria. You did this just so he can run after you for believing you got hurt when all you wanted was that extra attention."

Rhonda shrugged.

She wasn't about to back down. "Gerald. He wasn't interested in anyone but you thought it would be fun to do it. You got him drunk at your own party and slept with him. You dumped him the second he thought to ask you out on a date thinking there might be something more between you both."

"These are passing interests simply. I'm young."

"And yet Gerald is starting a fruitful relationship for once in his life and Arnold is in a relationship. I heard that Arnold wants to marry this girl. These are two guys who know the value of desiring that lasting thing. You just want a passing thing. " Nadine argued back. Hearing her scoff, Nadine pulled out the big guns. "Peapod kid!"

Rhonda turned around not willing to listen to this one.

"You knew how I felt about him. Knew how I loved him, but it didn't stop you from wanting him. You never liked him but you took him and dragged him along. You not only hurt him in the process but also me." Nadine's eyebrow crinkled. "I kept believing that you'll apologize to me one day but I see that you won't."

"Nadine." Rhonda turned back to face her. "I just want to say that.."

Nadine stopped her from talking. "Say what? Say another lie to me. Peapod kid called me the other day to tell me he wished he never ran off. Wished that he never went out with you. Hated that he hurt me. You will always bend the truth and you will never regret. Perhaps it is best that we take a very long break in this friendship because you haven't changed, and I doubt you ever will."

Rhonda tried to stop her but was slapped. She had to watch her best friend leave. "You'll be back!" She couldn't help it if men loved her. She couldn't.

X

"Ms Wellington-Lloyd." Their butler announced. "A Mr Arnold Shortman has come to see you."

Rhonda perked up. Telling the butler to show him in, Rhonda stood up. "He's coming to be with me." She whispered as a smile grew on her face. She won. Seeing Arnold come through the door she ignored the scowl on his face as she approached. "Arnold! My love you're here."

Arnold stopped her from coming any closer. "Enough, Rhonda. I'm not your love. I'm nothing but someone you just want to use before dumping me away as another notch."

She was surprised he was speaking to her like this. "Arnold, dear, did that harlot get to you too?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes at her. "Helga is not a harlot. She is a very good person. An Angel really. My angel and her daughter's. I love her with all my heart and one day I will marry her. You and I will never ever be."

Placing her hands on her hips, Rhonda scoffed at that openly. "Angel! Oh she really has you when she has lied to you all along."

"Do you know who Stan is?" She shook her head. "He is Brainy's brother. Brainy is someone we used to play football and baseball with back in grade school. Glasses and a bad breathing problem. That was her husband. He went to the service and was killed in the line of duty. His parents are in deep denial since then believing he is alive while Helga and his own daughter are dead. Any photo you have seen is badly faked. Their parents actually photoshopped another girl's face over Helga's. Stan will confirm this. Ask him if you don't want to believe this yourself."

"I love you Arnold. We belong together." Rhonda decided to ignore that just to press on.

Stepping back, Arnold shook his head now. "I see you as a family member. A sister. Whenever you kissed me in the past it has been nothing to me. If it was going to happen it would of." Hating how she wasn't listening because Rhonda had to be right and had to have everything she wanted. It was time to take something away from her. "For years I stood up for you. Told everyone how much of a good person you really are deep down. Me! It was because of me and your best friend Nadine who stood up for you."

Rhonda began to look at him oddly. "I'm still better than her."

"Straighten out your act, Rhonda because if you don't then remember that this is the last conversation we will ever have. I mean it."

"But I did so much for you." She argued as she was afraid of him leaving forever. She already lost Nadine.

Arnold thought about the past and he couldn't think of one thing while all his other friends and even Helga have done so much for him. "No you haven't. I can count past my fingers and toes on what everyone has done for me, and this includes Helga. Still I can only count once when it comes to you. One finger alone." Walking backwards he turned around. "Remember that this will be the last time and that is it."

Rhonda fell down on her chaise lounge as she began to recount her life. Reaching for the phone she phoned the one person she thought to be able to help her. "I need you." Hanging up she needed her friends back.

* * *

It was late at night and not even a word from, Arnold. She spoke to Phoebe earlier telling her about the fantastic evening she had and morning till that woman came into his room. Helga knew Arnold is someone to be trusted so she hoped to hear from him soon, but seeing that it was a little after ten, she doubted it. Hearing a soft knocking on her door she left her couch to walk over to the peep hole. She sucked in some air as she opened it up. Without a word she guided him over to the balcony so they can talk.

Arnold would of came earlier, but he wanted to reach home to have a conversation with his parents about Helga's own situation with her former in-laws. He wanted to get their thoughts on it on how to approach things. As he did other things in private he had to reach her place to talk to her.

Shutting the balcony door, Helga crossed her arms over her chest. "I was expecting to hear from you earlier. Is everything all right?" Concern was written all over her face.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I did speak to Rhonda and she was under the impression that her ploy worked till I basically told her that I don't want to be friends with her anymore if you can't respect me or you. If it was going to happen it would of happened a long time ago. I didn't give her a chance to try to manipulate me to stay. It was best to leave and let it soaked in. Then I went home to talk to my parents." Stepping closer he leaned over to kiss her nose. "I want my life with you and Hailie. I know you need closure when it comes to, Brainy."

"I do." She still was curious why it took him so long to get back to her. "So what else have you been up to?"

"Don't be upset with me but I also spoke to Stan."

Helga would of gotten upset with him if she was her old version. The quick to anger type of person she once was. Now she was plain curious. "You spoke to their parents."

"Yes and I never seen two people who are more stubborn then anything else I've ever encountered. I want to make you and Hailie so happy. I want to give you your closure. I want to give you everything you justly deserve." He saw how her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes looked like darkened water just dancing along the currant. "Stan had the old pictures of you and Brainy. The ones before they photoshopped your face off. It was a long process, but they stopped yelling at me after some time. I don't know what they are thinking right now, but I'm hoping for the best."

Helga threw her arms around him to kiss him passionately. He loved her to do all that for her and her daughter. "Arnold I don't know either but that is a lot for you to do for us."

"What if it doesn't work?"

She kissed him again. "I'm not the most positive person unless it comes to my daughter, Phoebe, Olga and now I'm positive with you. We can only hope it does, but still you've done something amazing. I love you for that." Kissing him, Helga added with a softer voice that had every ounce of passion in it. "I love you Arnold. Since that day we kissed. I've been head over heels in love with you."

Gently resting his forehead against hers, Arnold loved the close up view of those eyes. "I have news for you. Want to hear it?"

"Of course."

"it was love at first sight for me."

She felt warmed at that. No coat was needed against the chilly air outside. "Well at least I caught up to you." She wanted a repeat of last night. Pulling away from him, Helga led him to her bedroom.

This was officially the first time in her bedroom. That was her marriage bed. Considering that this was a big step for her, Arnold needed to make sure. "You sure you want to do this here?"

Helga understood his trepidation about this, but felt to insure him with first a kiss and her words. "Yes. We still need to keep this a whole lot down since she is in the apartment."

He chuckled at those words. "If you don't recall, you were the one making the most noise compared to me."

Making sure the door was locked, Helga then pulled his sweater off. "But it was so good. My compliments to you."

Helping to remove her clothing they soon laid down kissing while making sure they were completely molded against one another. Even if they didn't feel like making love they both considered this highly intimate.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't wait for that one guest reviewer not to read this correctly.**

 **Rhonda and Arnold are not a couple and WILL NOT be a couple. Helga trusts Arnold completely.**

 **The only reason why Nadine stuck around was the hope of getting an apology from Rhonda, but obviously Rhonda has no shame in what she does to others hearts. Maybe in one way or another Rhonda will start to get a clue on the damage she's caused.**

 **Sorry if I sound a bit peevish in my author note here, but I'm going through a heck of a lot of pain right now because my illness is really flared up. No this isn't a cold or flu.**


	17. From a Lloyd to those Stitches

Heading into work, Helga walked briskly along with some pep in her step. She slept with Arnold in her own bed. They didn't make love in the traditional sense, but enjoyed laying naked. Their bodies molded together. How it felt to have his hand brush slowly against her skin was such an intimate sensation that it made her almost squeal out just then. In the morning she worried about how it would look for, Hailie. Would she hate it? What happened was that she greeted him as if he had been living there all that time. She accepted it. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Helga made breakfast for them before he left to an early morning class, and her dropping off Hailie. Her daughter was actually happy he was there this morning. It made her almost tear up. Arnold was the second positive male role model she knew personally.

It was a triumph.

As she continued walking, Helga pursed her lips at the sight of Rhonda ahead of her. The girl probably didn't wear anything casual in her life. Hearing from Arnold that she used to play baseball and football with them when they were younger had her scoffing. She probably did it just to try to fit in or to gain the attention of more male admirers.

"If you are here for another stunt then I have news for you: It didn't work." Helga told her as she walked steadily past her. "I love Arnold and I trust him. My daughter trusts him. I don't have any time for your high school antics."

Rhonda tried to keep up with the woman while she continued to walk. While they matched in height she certainly spotted some strength from those legs of hers. "I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"You call me a sham artist and yet what you tried to do in his room was something i call in its own form of bad taste." Taking a second to consider what she wore, Helga brought her head back forward. "Guess the pretty wrapping hides something full of cobwebs."

She couldn't have this marathon conversation right now as she started to pant. "I'm aware now that it is in bad taste." Seeing her continue to walk away, Rhonda tried. "He won't be my friend if I don't straighten myself out!"

Helga stopped just rolling her eyes at the brazen woman. Turning on her heel she walked back at the out of shape woman. She almost laughed at how she was breathing hard. "So is this the only reason why you are doing this? Arnold?" Hearing no answer she shook her head. "Figures. No remorse for what you tried to do. No remorse to what you said about me. This is only about Arnold. This is you not wanting to look bad to him. Do you want him to accept you back just so you can do that shit again? Save your breath, Princess."

Rhonda blinked at that last part. While some have called her that, she had never been called that in such bitterness. "I don't expect you to forgive me. You have what I wanted to have."

Stepping closer to her, Helga made sure to pierce Rhonda's eyes with her own. "Do you have feelings for him in that way, Princess?"

She wanted to not waver in front of her, but those damn piercing blues were hard to keep focus. "Maybe I do." Hand on her hip, Rhonda put her nose up in the air.

Helga almost laughed harshly at that answer. "Not what I was going for. Do I have to repeat this question with much more feeling?"

Rhonda heard bones making a horrible cracking sound. She cringed till she looked down to see Helga form a fist. "No I don't."

Quirking her eyebrow up, Helga began to back Rhonda backwards. "See that makes it worse. I bet you did this with all the guys. I bet you wanted that challenge of getting that one guy's attention. I bet the second you got it you dumped him for it. Used him for your purpose. You did this with Arnold for years and he always said he wasn't interested. I bet when he was with others you didn't do the same thing you did to us. Am I correct?" Rhonda nodded. "What you accused me of is sickening. I didn't kill my husband. Brainy was your former classmate and you insult him like that. He was a very good man. I was in a committed relationship with him since I was in the 7th grade. A man I married and gave me a daughter that fills me up with pride each and every day. You besmirched his name. By insulting me and my daughter you insult him."

Rhonda tried to look away from the truth. It was so hard to. Hitting the tree with her back she was literally cornered.

"This is my second chance. I'm deeply in love with Arnold. I want to make him happy. I want to support him. My daughter is already smitten by him. He's incredible and I want to spend every moment with him. I want to be with him. What I don't want is someone to come in and spread a bunch of hurtful lies." Backing away, Helga sneered at her. "Time for you to grow up. You are twenty-three years old. You aren't seven."

She watched Helga walk away. Rhonda came to apologize just to satisfy Arnold into coming back. Helga was correct in what she said to her. She treated men like they were disposable. She tried to talk to Curly about her behavior but what did she do? She used him for the night and told him to leave after she was done. She hurt her best friend by stealing a guy from her. Hurt Arnold after all he has done for her. Perhaps it was time to sort herself out.

* * *

Much later Helga was in one section of the library nearest to Arnold. Placing books away she heard that voice. The voice that irritated her when she was nine. The voice that made her always grit her teeth to the point of almost breaking them from the pressure.

"Darling, you are even more spectacular looking now then when you were a unibrow little child."

Johnny. The bane of her former existence.

Rolling her eyes while gritting her teeth, Helga stepped down from the ladder she was on to fix him with a steely glare. "We are in a library so whisper. Did they not teach you that in England?" Cursing under her breath she walked off to the next row just to fix Arnold with a comforting smile.

Johnny came around the corner to once again take her in. "You are far more graceful than when you were a kid. I still see the bite is still there."

"I also have a mean right hook too." She reminded him trying to remain professional still. It was quite hard when this man absolutely didn't give a fig about anyone but himself. "Leave. I did get your message, but I'm not interested."

"Ah, but you have a child. I did my research. I do apologize for losing your husband in such a dreadful way." Johnny decided to soften his voice to appease her.

Leaving the aisle to move back to her desk, Helga decided to take a glimpse of Arnold while his eyes remained vigilantly on her. His concern was abundant. Her heart soared again at his amount of caring for her. Did he know that he was her source of sanity in this crazy world. Her daughter and him offered this home when for so long before she was once alone in the storm. Now she had shelter.

"This isn't going to soften my heart." Helga informed him as she walked upstairs to perform the duty of separating the horny students once more.

Following her upstairs, Johnny couldn't help but love how graceful she was. How she glided up those steps. If he managed to get her to participate in this show he might convince her to model a bikini. Oh he hoped she didn't have stretch marks from having a kid.

Helga was lucky enough not to have that much trouble upstairs. "You can stop following me."

"One show. Just one. I'll even draw up a contract for that one night. I'm offering you $10,000." Spotting her pausing just for a slight second, Johnny smirked. "It is guaranteed. The It Girl back for one night. People will love it."

Helga had to consider this. "Leave me alone so I can think."

"I will. Call me within 24 hours for the answer." Handing her his card, Johnny took off while lifting his phone up to speak to his assistant. "Oh she is more perfect then ever. One night is just not enough with this creature. Once people see how the It Girl grew up, they'll be clamoring for more."

Arnold was walking past him just hearing his end of the conversation. The man wants her to model again. Going upstairs he located her towards the end just leaning against the books. Wandering up to her, Arnold found her lips on his. "Is this wise when you are always chasing students out of here for doing the same thing?"

"No. First Rhonda this morning and now Johnny Stitches."

"Rhonda was here?" Arnold will kill her if she started trouble with Helga again.

"Yeah as I was heading into work. She only wanted to apologize only to get you back. She would of tried to get you back. She didn't care about me and what she did. I told her that she needed to grow up and stop using men for her own amusement. Now Johnny wants me back for one night to walk in a show." Placing her back against the books felt comforting to feel the spines of those books hitting her own back. "$10,000 is a lot of money. I could tuck that away for Hailie."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Is it guaranteed?"

"With Johnny." She tried to search for something else to say, but ended up saying her standard about him. "With Johnny you never know."

"I can't make this decision for you. I will say to be careful."

Knowing how often they have to chase others down there from doing this sort of thing, Helga brought him forward to kiss him. What always started off as innocent always ended up with them deeply getting into it. "I love you. You know this?" She whispered into his ear.

"I do. I also love you."

Helga wanted to do so much more with him, but she had to keep putting food on the table. "I should get downstairs now."

"Same here." He kissed her cheeks, nose, lips, and neck. "I guess I'll leave before you."

Smiling at his sweetness, Helga enjoyed the sight of him walking away. Raising her eyebrow up she just wanted to take his clothes off again.

* * *

When John met Eugene during his dinner break he had no clue that this sweet guy was capable of such bold behavior like this. Sure he saw him already singing gaily in front of a crowd or dance. John drove him back to the theater he was rehearsing his show at and while they were making out, Eugene suddenly felt embolden. It wasn't as if he didn't mind, but just surprised.

Eugene had gone out with guys before. All sweet, but they reminded him in a way of going out with himself. It held no spark. With John he was sweet, but he was also bold. Very smart with good looks to match. When John kissed him after their first date he wanted even more from him. He hoped that he felt the same. "Is this too much?" He whispered as his lips began to kiss and nibble his neck.

John's eyes went that way and that hoping no one can see them even through his tinted windows. Closing his eyes from a particular area Eugene reached, John brought his hand up into his hair to silently let him know that it felt good. Eugene wasn't like most guys he went out with. They were called douches who didn't think twice about their attitude. Eugene was so sweet and thoughtful. Someone he never went out with before that he had to know if it was a fluke or not on the first date. He wanted to kiss him to test out the waters, and what he got was satisfaction.

"I've never been this way before." Eugene mentioned as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" He moaned at his hand brushing against his chest. "I want to keep seeing you, Eugene."

Repositioning himself to straddle him on his seat, Eugene kissed him. "You make me want to sing."

Chuckling softly at that, John tapped the tip of nose lightly. "I'm glad." Moving his hands down his sides, John had the displeasure at looking at the time. "I have to get back to the library, Eugene. I hope I can hear your voice later on tonight." Kissing him softly he let himself separate very slowly just to feel the lingering touch of his mouth.

"You can. If you want you can stop by later. No one else will be home but me." Eugene wanted to be bold with him. Leaving his happy area, Eugene straightened himself out in the passenger seat.

John was so tempted. "I thought you wanted to wait till a little later."

Eugene hoped this doesn't backfire on him as he looked at that chiseled face. "I know this will work out between us. I really like you. I'm inviting you over tonight." Opening up the door he took another gander at his man. "We can just cuddle if that is all you want."

John watched in awe as this curly haired red head left him gaping and desiring more. He knew so many would probably think of Eugene as nothing but a wuss, but that was incorrect. Studying how he went back through the side door of the theater, John let out a low whistle. "Glad I called you." Grinning he turned his car on to head back to the library.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes Rhonda wanted to make nice just to get Arnold back just to play her games on him once more. Is she OOC? Possibly. Will I keep this up with her to let her redeem herself? You will have to wait and see there.**

 **I wanted to include Eugene in there with my OC character. He plays such a sweet guy on the show so I imagine if he is with someone he truly is crazy about he'll become a little more of a tiger. ;)**

 **I needed to get my mind off of something. My friend Everclear70, her daughter is really sick and in the hospital. We know she'll be fine, but it sucks when a kid is sick. My friend knows I'm doing this and appreciates the kindness she has seen on here. Thank you.**


	18. He's Going Down

**A/N: Today let us have a Brainy flashback. There is some heavy material also within this chapter.**

 **Also to the Guest who left a review recently for Chapter 14, thank you for the constructed criticism. I do appreciate it. I was about to leave out what was going through Rhonda's mind, but I thought against it. Some people, not my regular reviewers, think that Helga is the bad person who was lying about Brainy's passing so I was sick of those reviews. I love a good mystery and some dramatic sense but give this girl a break. I just got tired of those reviews.**

* * *

The next day after, Helga came up to the vast desk to see Lila standing there in her innocent school girl charm. Helga's face slowly showed her amusement watching her bounce around like a tiny child. Suppressing a giggle at that, she perched herself in front of the farm girl.

"What's up, Toots?" Watching a small gift get placed in front of her, Helga looked back up to her. "What's this?"

"It's a gift for being ever so nice to me that day. Also it is another gift for making Arnold oh so happy." Responded Lila in almost full chirping glory.

Helga just stared at the gift in front of her. "You didn't need to. Thanks, but there wasn't a need to. How did your boyfriend like his gift?" Seeing Lila frown, Helga pushed the gift aside for the moment. "Want to talk about it elsewhere?"

"Yes, but no. He couldn't come yet because something happened on the farm. He had to delay it so I won't know until he comes."

Hearing a question from a student, Helga answered them quickly as she pointed the way. Sighing she then turned her attention to, Lila. "Well for one he is still coming and for two he will love it. Arnold did show me a picture of it. You were certainly creative."

"I was?" Lila perked up again. Helga thought she was wanting approval from an adult figure in her life.

"Yes and he even showed it to my daughter. She thought it was cool with what you can do with lint." Opening up the box, Helga's mouth opened up. It was a picture of all three of them at the Aquarium with Arnold and her dancing while Hailie was clapping along. "How did you get a picture of us?" She was in awe as she lifted it up to study it.

Lila was very pleased with herself. "My father and I were leaving when I spotted you. I saw all of you and thought it would be a nice surprise. Do you like it? Oh I hope you do. I have never seen him so happy."

Helga continued to take in that picture. Did she like it? Placing the picture down she left the desk to walk up to her. Helga wasn't a hugger unless it was with someone really close to her. "I love it." Hugging the petite girl she straightened out. "Thanks."

"Oh I'm happy for you. For all of you. May I say that your daughter is oh so pretty. I hope to have all that soon some day."

"You will." Seeing Ruby coming to the desk, Helga left Lila's side to go and show her boss. "Isn't this boss?"

Ruby studied the picture. "It is. My favorite gifts are the ones I got with a picture with my family." She was very sincere. "You look like a family here. Congratulations. You deserve it."

Helga smiled at it hoping that Hailie wouldn't mind her placing the picture up in the living room. They did look like a family.

Four hours later, Helga saw Olga bring Hailie into the library to show her a mark in the back of her neck. Helga's pulse raced at the familiarity of it. Anger flooded her as she looked at her daughter's frightened expression. Saw the tear stained cheeks. He took it too far this time. This means war.

"Did you bring her to the hospital?" Helga's voice reflected her anger.

Olga thought she sounded like a barely contained bull on a rampage. "Not yet. She wanted to see you."

Getting on her knees, Helga hugged her daughter. She comforted her daughter while murder took over her mind for another. "Please take her. Report it to the police. I'm going to meet up with dear old dad."

"No, Helga. He will hurt you. Please don't." Olga begged as she reached out for her sister.

Spotting the mark on her arm, Helga took her hand as gently as possible to pull up the sleeve. Bruised marks in the shape of a meaty hand. "Go to the hospital and report this at once. Tell the cops where to go." Leaving them for a moment to inform Ruby of an emergency and what it was about, Ruby rushed her out of there.

Big Bob was going down.

* * *

 ***Flashback - 14 years old***

 _Her eyes were closed while she enjoyed the breeze hitting her. It was gentle. Inviting. Far from them she could hear people in the distance. Most having fun. The birds were chirping a happy melody. She loved coming to this small park. It was a park that was tucked away from the rest of the city. It was a meeting place where the park was nestled between where they both lived. This wasn't Tina Park they were in. This was just a neighborhood project so the kids wouldn't have to be forced to play on the street. Feeling a hand gently playing in her hair now, Helga opened her eyes up to look at her boyfriend._

 _Brainy had his knowing expression on his face. His calm presence helped her on a day to day motion. "Something is deep on your mind." Moving his finger to her ear, he traced her ear lobe gently. "Family?"_

 _Her smile disappeared at the mention of it. She knew she couldn't hide much from him. He knew what happens inside her house even if not entirely. "Isn't it always? I have Phoebe and you. You are the only good constant in my life." She turned her head away to focus on the crack of the bat from a nearby game. "My family makes me doubt my own existence until I'm near you both."_

 _He traced his finger down to her neck. He always enjoyed the softness of her skin. He just didn't enjoy when she felt this deep melancholy. Opening his mouth to speak he noticed how the breeze lifted her hair more to reveal a bruising on the back of her neck. Anger and panic set in when he lifted her hair up to reveal marks that were thick. Ignoring her telling him it was nothing he saw it was the same size as her father's hand. "When did this happen, Helga?"_

 _Pulling away from him, Helga slid down to the other side of the bench. Her hand went up to rest on her other arm while she looked pensive._

 _Brainy examined her. In the year they have known one another and them being together, it was a struggle sometimes to get her to talk. He was patient with her, but this was a dire situation if she is being hurt. "Please talk to me." He urged sweetly. Helga glanced away just trying to hide away from reality. How did Arnold handle all of this? He saw him do so many grown up things, and this is really his own handle of it. His girlfriend was shutting down again._

 _Helga was humiliated. "Last night I was thirsty. This was really late at night and I left my bedroom to hear." She searched for the words to say without almost vomiting at the thought of her parents doing the deed. "Well sex sounds from my parents bedroom. Choosing to ignore that for my stomach's sake, I went downstairs for something to drink when I spotted my mom sleeping on the kitchen table." She paused to wait for someone to pass by. "Grabbing some water I chugged it before heading back upstairs." Her eyes went even bigger as she took Brainy in. "Oh I shouldn't of dared to look. I really shouldn't. I hoped it was a bad dream, but it wasn't."_

 _"I went up those stairs slowly. I walked to my parents room to hear a girl's voice that wasn't my mom's. I just couldn't believe it so I cracked the door open to see my father with another woman. The thing was, she wasn't a woman. She was a teenager." Hearing Brainy slide over to her, Helga took his hand. "I confronted him after she left and he was stomping upstairs. He was so smug. I got on him for cheating on my mom. I asked him how old that girl really was. He just told me to shut up and to mind my own business. I couldn't, Brainy, I just couldn't."_

 _Lifting her hair up, Brainy kissed the bruised area. "Helga."_

 _Helga had a clue what he might say so she continued to speak. "We argued. He called me useless and a mistake like he always does. I asked him how could he sleep with a minor and he could get in trouble. I told him he was a joke. I walked away but he wouldn't let me when he grabbed me hard behind my neck to pull him against him. He threatened me if I dared to say a word."_

 _"What did you mom say? I'm sure she woke up." Brainy was now looking at her face._

 _She shook her head. "No she didn't. The thing is that I know there are other girls he has slept with. This is the first time I physically caught him."_

 _"You need to say something to the Authorities. You can't let this keep happening." Brainy was scared for his girlfriends safety._

 _Leaning back she decided to find the ground fascinating. "They'll send me away. Olga is still in Alaska. I leave and well.." She let that linger in the air._

 _Brainy fell as silent as her. He really wasn't a wiz at helping others. In the forefront of his mind he was tempted to catch a bus to head to his old neighborhood. He was tempted to talk to Arnold about this. He just wouldn't want the chance of his own girlfriend meeting up with him. What if she falls for him and dumps him for Arnold? These were silly thoughts maybe, but he knew that Helga would of fell for him if she met him first and not himself._

 _Helga kissed his lips in a need to feel him physically like always. "I love you, Brainy."_

 _He smiled softly to her. "I love you too, Helga."_

* * *

Bob was enjoying this sale. People were bustling in all the time and all his salespeople were running around helping customers out. Bob was smiling as he stood there. He spoke in a pure businesslike way to men and some females, but when a young woman approached him for help, he turned his charm way up.

"So what's a pretty lady wishing to acquire? I can provide many services." Glancing casually down her V top, Bob enjoyed the gentle rise of her chest. He always loved a woman that was built like that.

The girl licked her lip slowly as she looked at him before scanning around her. "I'm interested in a lot. I text, send pictures a lot. I want internet, and I'm interested in plenty of apps."

He spotted an easy target with this one as he showed her plenty of phones within one case. "These right here are ones that come with plenty of free apps. If there isn't anything you see there, I'll hook you up."

Smiling with glee she leaned over to examine each of the phones in the case without realizing that Bob was looking at one thing alone. Hearing his front door open with someone greeting another customer, Bob kept his attention on this customer unaware of any trouble till he heard an angry voice bellow out.

"BOB!"

His head shot up to see his daughter standing there in the middle of the sales floor with her fists clenched. "Oh it's you, Olga. Get out of here. As you can see I'm plenty busy right now."

"It's Helga, Dad." Helga reminded him as she just stood there. "You dare touch my daughter. There's a bruise around the back of her neck. All because of you."

Straightening out, Bob was tempted in smacking her, but it would be bad for business. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Now go away, Girl."

"No." Helga saw how many people were in the store right now. "For so many years you wanted to portray us as the perfect family. A perfect family to guarantee more business." Turning her body around for everyones attention, Helga was fed up with his bullshit. "Did you know that we aren't a perfect family. My older sister had to perform constantly for his amusement. She had to be perfect to the point of exhaustion."

"Quiet." Bob whispered as he tried to maintain his temper.

"See I didn't know what was boiling under the surface there until she told me everything. Told me how he forced her to perform like a wind up doll." Helga felt her phone vibrate. She hoped it was her sister.

"As for me he called me a mistake every chance he could get. The verbal abuse alone to me which turned physical the very moment I caught on to him cheating on my mother." She saw the barely contained anger in her father's face. "He said I wasn't good enough. Could never remember my name. My own mom didn't deserve the treatment she got. Not only was I neglected so was my mom."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Girl." Bob started to leave the counter area.

Spotting a cop car pulling into the parking lot, Helga took a chance in seeing that the text was from Olga. A small smile formed on her face even as Bob mistook the officers real reason of being there. "Oh I don't, do I?" Hearing the door open, Helga continued once the cops were in there. "You not only verbally abused me, you started to physically. I caught you in bed with another female. A teenager if you will. When I confronted you, you grabbed me by the back of my neck and threatened me. That girl was only sixteen. She got pregnant because of you and you turned her away. Said it wasn't yours. Called her a whore."

"Well aren't you both getting her out of here? She's harassing me on my own property." Bob cried out to the cops.

The police officers just simply stood there hearing Helga out. "Do you remember her name because I do. She was trying to make ends meet so she can support her child. I will even give these officers the name of that woman." Helga paused for dramatic effect. "I even know the names of the others, Bob."

"HA! You don't know nothing. You are nothing but a slut who got knocked up by that idiotic kid. Your kid is also an idiot."

That was the wrong move. " **HEY!** You never ever speak about my dead husband like that. You never ever speak about my daughter either. Brainy was a very good man. Smart. Loving. Loyal. I have been in love with him since I was thirteen." Stepping forward, Helga stopped just short of him. "As for my daughter, first you insult her and now you hurt her. You grabbed her by the neck. You put bruises on not only her, but Olga."

Bob had enough as he took a step forward to slap Helga across the face. "Arrest her!"

Stepping forward finally, the officers walked up to them both just to pass, Helga. "Robert Pataki, you are coming in with us on child abuse, abuse of your daughter Olga Pataki-Smythe, and it looks like you'll be placed up on plenty of other charges once the story checks out." One of the cops said. "You have the right to remain silent."

"What?! This is an outrage! Arrest her. I haven't done anything wrong. Arrest her!" Bob cried out as he stomped his foot.

Squaring her shoulders back, Helga kept her attention all on him. "I will be seeing you in court, Bob."

"So you will be pressing charges." It was more of a statement rather than a question as the other officer spoke to her.

"I'm pressing charges. Now it is time to be with my daughter." Turning on her heel, Helga marched out of there with a smile on her face. She was still very angry at seeing her daughter and sister hurt by him.

Rushing to the hospital, Helga was surprised to see Arnold there with Phoebe. Smiling at them she asked to see her daughter to the nurse. Nodding her head, the nurse showed her where, Hailie and Olga were. Going past the curtain, Helga rushed to Hailie to place her in her arms.

"How's my munchkin doing?" Kissing her forehead, Helga never ever wanted to see her daughter hurt now or ever.

"I'm fine. It just hurts."

Sitting in the provided chair, Olga frowned. "Sam is on his way down. The doctor said nothing is broken and that she should be fine."

"What about you?" Helga wondered as she looked now to her slowly expanding stomach.

"The baby is fine and so am I." Putting her head down, Olga felt shame. "I'm sorry about not stopping it in time."

Helga didn't want to let go of, Hailie. "Olga don't torture yourself. I know you still did a good job with her. You always do."

"Why is daddy so evil?"

Helga had to give her credit in not releasing the water works right now. "I don't know, Olga. I really don't."

X

Back in her apartment, Helga put Hailie to bed. They did their usual routine while Arnold watched from the doorway. He smiled at the serene scene loving every moment of it. Hearing her issue a good night to her daughter, Arnold wished Hailie the same thing.

Before leaving her bedroom, Helga couldn't help but take her in again before closing the door to wrap her arms around him. "I had to restrain myself not to kill him."

Feeling it was best to go to the couch, Arnold guided her over so they can sit down. "When John told me why you had to leave I had to be there." Kissing her cheek he just kept his arms around her. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with this. I'm so sorry it happened to, Hailie."

Helga had told Arnold lots of things about her family. About her upbringing. She was surprisingly more open with him than, Brainy. She knew she trusted Brainy, but she found it strange how easily she shared with Arnold. "I'm gonna need to talk to my mom." Hearing a knock on the door had her groaning. "Could you answer that for me."

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Arnold complied as he stood up to walk to the door. Opening it he found himself staring at tall blonde woman with glasses on. Studying her he could see the resemblance. "May I help you?"

The woman looked like she just woke up. "Oh I'm looking for my daughter, Helga. I see she lives in this apartment. I guess I was wrong."

Arnold tried to stop her, but Helga slinking in between him and the threshold prevented him from saying anything. "Mom." Helga moved past Arnold hoping she wasn't angry at her.

Miriam turned to examine her daughter. She took in every detail of the woman standing before her. A woman she hadn't seen since the announcement of her pregnancy. "Is that really you, Helga?" She was in disbelief.

Stepping out the door, Helga nodded. "Yes it is. No one else would want to claim it." Came her soft snarky reply.

Arnold couldn't believe those words coming out of her mouth. He thought the woman would be insulted, but instead she laughed.

"Oh Helga! It is you." Coming forward, Miriam hugged her daughter. "You are so beautiful. So, so, beautiful."

Helga was surprised at the affection. Slowly hugging her back she realized she hardly smelled any alcohol on her. "Thanks, Mom." Glimpsing over to Arnold she smiled. "Arnold, this is Miriam. My mom."

Pulling away, Miriam was embarrassed as she stepped forward to extend her hand out. "Oh I'm sorry. So much going on with cops and Bob in jail. My name is Miriam. Who are you to my daughter, Arnold?"

Accepting her hand, Arnold felt a surprisingly firm handshake. "I'm her boyfriend. You have a wonderful daughter and granddaughter."

Miriam felt grief take hold. "I never got to meet her. Can I meet her?" She looked to Helga.

"I just put her to bed. She's had a traumatic day." Helga answered. "Do you want to come in and talk?"

"Mom?"

Arnold looked down to his side to see Hailie standing there rubbing her eyes. Helga came down in front of her to pick her up. "Munchkin." Kissing her, Helga hugged her. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay. I was afraid you were hurt." Hailie said in earnest before looking at Miriam. "Grandma?"

Of course she recognized Miriam from pictures she had in an album. Mostly it was the one she was in a bull riding contest. "Mom, meet Hailie. This is my pride and joy. Hailie this is your grandma Miriam."

"Hi."

Miriam felt hypnotized as she approached. "She's darling, Helga. She is beautiful like her mom."

"Well seeing as I'm taking the day off tomorrow. Will you like to come in mom?"

Miriam nodded her head as she followed them inside. She now was free to be who she wanted to be. Perhaps she'll take over the Emporium now. Maybe she can make up for those lost years. As she sat there speaking to all three of them, Miriam found herself really liking the young man Helga was with. She spotted the picture of all three of them at the Aquarium on the coffee table. Hearing everything about both her daughter and granddaughter had Miriam uttering out the words that Helga always craved to hear.

"I'm so proud of you. You've actually accomplished a lot." Miriam then looked to Arnold. "You are obviously making them both happy."

Arnold's eyes went briefly to the framed picture of all three of them before meeting, Miriam's eyes. "I love them both with all my heart. I only want to make them happy."

Helga had a feeling it will be very hard to not cry tonight. One grandparent has been gifted to them from this mess. That was one bit of closure done. Now she needed two more to see the light of day finally. She needed more closure that was taken away from her.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Yeah I'm sure I made mistakes here. Don't come at me with pitchforks and torches.**

 **Hillwood in this fanfiction is far larger than it is on the show. I had to do it that way. Yes Helga would know about Tina Park since it would be the largest. The field that was transformed into a park near her old home isn't Gerald Field. Helga doesn't meet Arnold until they are 23. Brainy was just doing the whole "What would Arnold do?" I have mentioned in passing that Helga has mentioned that Brainy said he was nervous about her meeting Arnold while they were together. Brainy was just afraid to lose her. We all get self-conscious.**

 **Now take your cookies by the door.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Flashback 16 years old***

 _Helga stared at the stick. "This has to be a fluke." She whispered. "A faulty reading." Hearing Bob stomping downstairs she could tell it wasn't a good day and she was trapped in the bathroom. "How will Brainy take this?"_

 _Wrapping the test in several tissues, Helga placed it into her make-up bag. Disassembling the box to make it more compact to hide in her bag. She had to hide away the evidence. Grabbing the bag she walked out quietly to head to her bedroom. She always felt like some type of Top Secret spy on a mission in this house. It was always best to never be caught._

 _"GIRL!"_

 _Funny how her dad had crappy hearing most days until she is sneaking around with something very telling in her possession. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Helga answered back. "Yes?"_

 _"Get down here now!"_

 _"What so I can get insulted for the billionth time in my life? No thanks." She said under her breath._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _Figures he would hear her whispering to herself. "I'm coming right down!" She called back. Going into her bedroom she quickly deposited her bag on the desk before heading downstairs._

 _Bob had a beer in his hand. "Good. I want you to make dinner for me. Someone else will be joining us, Olga."_

 _"It's Helga, dad." Helga bit out while shaking her head. "Since it isn't mom, no." Her mom was currently visiting her aunt right now. Helga was very jealous of her mom for having an out from this madhouse._

 _Bob became his best impression of a snarling bear with how he was trying to intimidate her. Hatred grew in her eyes as they did in his. "You will do as I say or I'll make you regret you were ever born."_

 _It was possibly a really stupid move of hers, but Helga just laughed at that. "Oh that is rich. I mean criminy Bob." Feeling a slap across her face she smirked up at him. "Why don't you order something and make believe you cooked it all. That will guarantee what you are looking for tonight."_

 _Bob smiled at that thought as he moved past her towards the kitchen. Scowling after him, Helga ran upstairs to grab what she needed while grabbing her pregnancy test. Dashing back down she heard Bob ordering food making it easy for her to leave her house. Lifting up her phone she called Brainy._

* * *

It had been a week since Bob was arrested. A week of more than a few women coming out of the woodwork to say that yes they slept with him. Only one he had a daughter with. Something he denied. Those women were minors when he slept with them with Helga confirming she seen one of them with Bob. That was the one who had a kid. That was the one they were waiting on the DNA results for.

It was a week and since they considered Bob a flight risk, they made sure to hike his bail amount even higher up. Miriam was taking care of the business, and with her old flourish, it seemed like it will all work out for her. Helga hoped it would.

Right now Helga was laughing at how cute Arnold was. Laughing at how sweet he was playing with Hailie on the jungle gym. Arnold is a natural with adults and children alike. Hearing Gerald call out to Arnold as he approached, Helga noticed the baseball gear with him.

"Hey Geraldo." She greeted. "Pheebs."

"Hello, Helga." Sitting down beside her, Phoebe put down her picnic basket. "I have the refreshments."

"And I have the food. Mom, Olga, and Sam are coming real soon so we can eat then." Helga informed them.

Gerald decided to keep standing up from all the sitting down he's done all this week with studying. "So how is it to get one grandparent back in your life for, Hailie?"

Helga wasn't surprised that Arnold told him. "One down and two to go. It actually makes me very hopeful."

"It makes him hopeful too." Gerald laughed when Arnold fell to the ground on his rear. "Good one!" He yelled out at him.

Simply waving at his best friend, Arnold went back to playing with Hailie's urging. Helga continued smiling at the sight. "So how are the both of you?" She asked while continuing to stare ahead.

Phoebe blushed. "I'll tell you later."

Tearing her eyes away from the jungle gym, Helga raised her eyebrow up. "I guess you and Gerald did the deed."

"Helga!" Phoebe hid her face away as her face continued to get redder.

Gerald sat down on the other side of Helga. "She's a naughty girl."

"Gerald!" Phoebe couldn't believe him. "We didn't do that yet. Last night he had me jumping the wall so we can jump into the high school pool."

Helga high fived Gerald. "You corrupted her. You know how long I tried to get her to do that? Good job."

"Well Helga I guess you don't have the right equipment." Gerald leaned back.

"The penis argument and yet all you men want what is underneath our clothes." Helga boasted. "Right Pheebs?"

"I don't know about Gerald, but the penis argument is one I don't mind arguing about."

Spinning herself around, Helga saw both John and Eugene approach. "Oh of course." Getting up, Helga looked into her picnic basket hoping she had enough. "John come here and meet, Arnold's best friend, Gerald. Gerald you've seen John at the library."

John waved at him as he accepted a hug from Phoebe. "Nice to actually meet you officially. I know we don't have that opportunity in the library." Seeing Hailie speeding towards them, John crouched down to accept a hug from her. "Hello little Beauty."

Wrapping his arm around Helga's waist, Arnold kissed her cheek. "Hi Eugene and John. Are you guys joining us too?"

"Baby sis!" Olga's voice was always noticeable.

Phoebe let Helga look in her basket. "You guys can. We have enough." Helga offered.

"Wow! So you are Helga. My you are very pretty. I'm Eugene and it's nice to meet you." Coming over to her holding his hand out to shake hers, Eugene tripped on the ground falling on the ground. "I'm okay."

Getting down to help him up, Helga helped brush him off. "You really fine?"

Eugene plastered a smile on his face. "Oh yeah I am. I'm use to this." Taking those blue eyes in and now faded purple streaks he couldn't help touch one of the streaks. "Arnold brags about you all the time."

Smiling at his sweetness, Helga helped him to the bench. "I brag about him too." Winking at him she gave him a bottle of water that Hailie handed her.

"So you knew Brainy? Well of course you knew him since you married him." Eugene almost hit himself for being silly. "He was really a nice guy. I'm really sorry for what happened to him."

Helga didn't want to cry in front of everyone at the mention of that. Thanking him, Helga took Arnold's hand to lead him away from the group that was busying getting to know one another now. "Sorry."

"Helga?"

She won't cry right now. "I find it amazing to slowly get to know more people who knew him. You have any idea what this will mean to her? She can ask more questions. Don't get me wrong here but Hailie is really crazy about you. Asked me the other night when can you move in. It is like I'm inching even closer to that closure that is desperately needed."

Kissing her lips, Arnold brushed her hair back. "I love you both very much. Tell me in your own words what is that final point of having that closure."

"Brainy's parents finally accepting everything and being the other set of grandparents she needs." Kissing him just because she loved it so much. "Also I would love to meet your parents officially. I wanted to tell you this in person today. Also Hailie is curious about them too."

"She's more than welcome to join. It most likely be with all the boarders. They are extended family to me."

"I accept them then since they are important to you." Kissing him, Helga could of sworn more people joined them. Turning around both her and Arnold were shocked to see more of his friends arrived. "Uh I guess the guy next to Lila is your cousin."

"What was your first thought?"

"Well I know I didn't take a left turn to visit Taco Bell."

Laughing hard about that, Arnold loved her so much. "He arrived this morning and headed over to Lila's immediately. Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Sheena, Lorenzo also all knew Brainy. We need more food since Harold is here."

"I also need condoms for my ears if Sid is here." Taking his hand they walked over to the now large group. "I can deal with all of this."

"Helga!" Lila cheered out as she ran up to them both. "He loved my gift. He loved it."

"That's great to hear."

"Baby sis? Are all of them joining us?" Olga wondered as she went between the food and the group.

Chewing her lip, Helga smiled at Arnold. "Want to join us? We will have to get more food and drinks, but that'll be cool." Helga offered. Hearing a round of yes's she began to get her keys.

Stopping her, Olga stared down at Lila. "You get to know them, Helga, and I'll get the food and drinks. Would you like to join me?"

Lila blinked. "Oh I'm ever so certain my boyfriend would love to help. Arnie?"

Snorting, Arnie stepped over to finally get a closer look at his cousin's girlfriend. "Yes, Lila?"

"Hey Lila! I can help you out. Let Helga meet her future in law and all." Stinky suggested.

"Do you mind, Arnie?"

"No." One eye blinking before the other, Arnie gave her a dull look. "He's right. I'll see you back here."

Getting on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek, Lila and Stinky went off with Olga. As for the others they were starting to have conversations while Hailie stood there asking lots of questions about, Brainy. As Helga spoke to Arnie and Arnold together, she already saw Arnold's mom with a slight head shape that was the same. When Arnie left to look at a list of ingredients, Arnold kissed her shoulder.

"What are you thinking of?"

"It runs in the family. The shape of your head." Brushing her hand against his jawline, Helga was tempted.

Arnold wondered if that frightened off most women in the past. "My mom's side. Is that a problem?" He was nervous of the answer.

Kissing him, Helga casually pinched his bottom. "No problem at all." Winking she walked away from him to join her daughter and the others as they spoke of their histories.

X

After eating and playing baseball, the guys were taking in Helga from afar. Their open admiration of how she played was written all over their faces which was coupled with how good she looked.

"So do you guys believe me about her? She's so hot." Sid told them as he watch her lean her back against Arnold.

"Yeah she's hot, but she's nothing like Patty." Harold said as he opened his cookies up. "Patty gets me."

Stinky continued to stare at the blonde. "Gee willikers. Arnold is sure lucky. She's prettier than a picture."

Lorenzo had been staring after her all this time without a word. "Hey have you all heard from, Curly? I'm surprised he didn't come."

Sid hated to tear his eyes off the tall blonde to look at his concerned friend. "Oh he's bummed. He went over to Rhonda's thinking that she came to her senses, but she just used him."

Listening to that, Lorenzo made a face. "That boy has been in love with her for a long time and she did that. That's just wrong." Moving forward, Lorenzo thought that Arnold should know. "Hey Arnold."

"Yeah Lorenzo?" He hoped he didn't have to step away from the warmth of his girlfriend right now.

Moving his attention to the small group over here, Lorenzo thought that even Gerald should know. Also Nadine. "Curly is depressed because he went to Rhonda's house and he thought one thing, and she ended up using him."

Helga's eyes rolled peeved, but she didn't look nearly as peeved as, Nadine. "Nadine?"

"I don't want to go and talk to her, but I will for Curly's sake." Nadine huffed out. "I don't know when she'll ever learn." Reaching out to shake Helga's hand, Sam's and Olga's hand, she made a hasty retreat. "I'll show you my collection some time, Hailie." She called out.

"I look forward to it." Hailie called back. "I like her."

"I like her too munchkin." Brushing her hair back, Helga looked back up to Gerald who continued to shake his head at the other boys.

Kissing Helga on the cheek, Arnold hoped she wouldn't get upset. "I need to talk to my friend. Will you be fine?"

Loving him for his concern, Helga kissed him back. "Of course. I have some new friends here. You help your friend out."

"Love you." Crouching down to kiss Hailie on the cheek, Arnold whispered to her to fend for her mom.

As for John and Eugene they wandered up behind the remaining boys to shake their heads. "Do you know that she is a person, Sid?" John inquired. "I know she's hot, but there is more going for her than just looks."

Sid jumped at the sudden voice as he looked up to a guy who looked like he could kick his ass. "Her being good in sports and being funny help to up it."

"Yeah, but guys she's a good person. Plus this is Arnold's girlfriend you are disrespecting. We should all stop this or else Arnold will be upset." Eugene chimed in.

In mid-bite, Harold studied Eugene with a mixture of fear and just a little annoyance. "You aren't going to sing about this, are you?"

* * *

To find that Curly answered the door without his glasses on had Arnold question if he was home. "Oh." Looking behind him as if it was his house, Curly let him in. "How was the picnic?"

"Much larger than anticipated. I wish you were there. I really wanted you to meet, Helga." Arnold glanced down to see one foot had a shoe on it while the other held his sock on by the skin of its teeth. "How pointless is it for me to ask how you are doing?"

Curly appreciated him caring as he plopped down heavily into a chair. "I thought she finally was coming around in wanting me. I hoped and prayed every day that she fell in love with me, but no." Stomping his foot down in the ground had him unaware of Arnold cringing. "I know that she's been trying to get to you, but even I held out hope." Throwing his arms out, Curly raised his voice. "You know how long I've been in love with her. How obsessed I was. I was so obsessed that I drew her. I photographed her to end up just like the others."

"I'm sorry, Curly." Smelling something in the air, Arnold sniffed it. "What is burning?"

Just as quickly as he was to get excited, Curly died down like a flame being placed out. "All the stuff I drew of her. Also all those pictures.'

"Is it out?" With Curly's only response to that question being a half shrug, Arnold stood up to head in the direction of the smell. Stepping into the kitchen where the stainless steel sink was, he saw it a burnt mess. Turning on the sink to make sure it was all out, he then cleaned up.

Curly was leaning against the threshold examining his friend. "It's time I move on from her. I want to be with someone who loves me back."

Finishing his clean up job, Arnold swiped his hands together. "That will be something to do, but for now let's just talk."

* * *

Nadine stormed past the butler knowing exactly where Rhonda was at this time of day. She had enough of this carnival ride. Going through her bedroom door, she saw her room was empty before heading to each place she could possibly be until she was halted by the maid.

"Where is Rhonda, Linda?"

Linda saw how ruffled her feathers were right now. No doubt it had to do with recent developments with, Rhonda. "Gone."

"Gone? Where is she, Linda?"

Giving the fact that Nadine actually learned her name compared to Rhonda, Linda stepped forward. "She's out of state for the moment. I have no idea when she'll return, but she left rather abruptly."

Nadine hoped she was telling her the truth instead of taking orders. "When was this?"

"I dare say a few weeks ago. She left one morning and came back into the house. It was a huge whirlwind of her crying to her parents before she packed up her bags to leave." Answered Linda plainly. "I don't know exactly where she went. Her parents would know."

"Are they here?"

"Mrs Wellington-Lloyd is upstairs. I'll inform her that you wish to speak to her." Turning away to head up, Linda heard Nadine issue her thanks for the help. Linda smiled at the manners of the young woman.

* * *

"So Rhonda is abroad and Curly is depressed. What a way to duck responsibilities." Helga was saying over the phone. "You sure you don't want to get with that instead?"

From his end, Arnold shook his head. "I would never stray from a certain blonde that I'm in love with."

"Stop staring into the mirror when you say things like that."

Laughing at her snarkiness, Arnold wished she was with him or he was with her right now. "Well this blonde has an incredible daughter."

"Hey, hey, hey. I know I'm incredible, but no getting with my mom." She had to tease him just to make him happy.

"You keep this up and I'll crawl through this phone so I can kiss you all over."

Instant heat met her in a fevered rush of almost achieving an orgasm. "I'm not stopping you." Calming herself down for the moment she thought to ask. "So did you have fun today in spite of the downer part?"

"I did. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I know Olga couldn't play, but it was truly a lot of fun. You are a hit with my friends. Sid told Gerald and he told me that Sid thinks that not only you are a MILF, but also your sister, and your mom." Hearing her groan he had an idea what she was about to say. "I know, walking hard-on."

"Exactly. Yes my mom looks pretty good for her age. Hell your mom looks good for her age. Does Sid think the same thing with your mom?"

His expression vanished from his face as he laid on his bed. "I will hit him if he thinks that way about her."

"Oh but it is fine for him to become all horn dog with us?"

"No. Although it is my first time razz him because I have a fantastic girlfriend. You make me prouder each day." Sensing she was blushing, Arnold decided to say something more. "A girlfriend who looks amazing when she's blushing the way she is. A girlfriend who looks amazing naked when she gets this way."

Finding herself burning up, Helga had to stop him. "There is a certain part of you that gets really amazing when you are naked."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Well this girl loves to ride your pony." Helga paused to hear his breathing change. "I also love it when you push it real good."

Arnold's eyes closed thinking of them in the throes of passion. "You keep this up and I'll come over..."

"Well I hope you do come over." Letting it drift in the air, she waited for him to speak.

"I'm heading over right now." As quickly as it was said, Arnold hung up the phone.

Placing the phone aside, Helga placed her hands in the back of her head to lay back in a self-satisfied state. "I knew you would, my love." Snickering she then stood up to get herself ready for his arrival.

* * *

 **A/N: Why I included the flashback is just to get Brainy a little bit more involved even if she mentions him. I'm not great with fluff stories so I'm really trying here. I do have that angst stuff since life isn't all about fluff.**


	20. Living Fantasy

As a much older version of her former self, Johnny almost chortled out in delight at the grown woman across from him at his desk. The scowling that laid her brow a bit thicker into it. How she looked with her arms crossed in her growing annoyance. He soon expected her to kick up her feet on his desk as if she owned it, but right now he got her almost cranky self.

"That face is making me fall much harder for you." He chastised her playfully.

"Where is that contract you want me to sign? You know the one that I have to read to make sure of everything." Helga had her own job to get to and he was wasting valuable time.

"What's with the fire, love? It is on its way." If he wasn't in a relationship with six other models, Johnny would be courting this one too.

Leaning forward slightly, Helga was tempted. Highly tempted, that she wanted to push him out the window. "I have a job to do. I still have food to place on that table." She reminded him.

Waving her worries away, Johnny watched the door open and close with his lawyer with the contract. "Here we go. Now just sign and we'll be done."

"Uh uh." Helga went through the contract with a fine toothed comb. "I said I won't be doing any nudity." Ticking that off she continued. "This is only for one show and that is final." Finding another number that certainly wasn't discussed, Helga slammed the contract down , stood up, and marched out of there. "Lying piece of shit. You also said $10,000."

Johnny sighed at her dismissing herself before flinging the contract at the lawyer. "Change it again." He was already exasperated. "We must have her."

X

Ruby approached the young man in the Reference section. All this time that Helga had been seeing him, Ruby had not much more of a clue about him except that he was in a relationship with her employee, and he was handsome. He was here mostly to study, but saw how it often shifted under the guise of the cameras, to observe Helga.

"Good afternoon." Ruby greeted him. "I'm Helga's boss, Ruby. Aren't you Arnold?"

Arnold was surprised to be approached by the woman. While he has seen her around he just never heard her speak whenever he was near enough. Observing the woman she almost resembled Tish Wittenberg, but with greying brown hair that was held back in a french braid. Extending his hand out he was greeted by a very firm touch. "Hello, Ruby. Yes I'm Arnold."

She spotted nervousness in the man but a fine bit of sureness in his eyes. "I hear you are treating our girl beautifully. I envision her like a daughter I never had. She is such a spitfire at times, but also sweet."

Removing his nervousness, Arnold smiled at her description. "There are lots of reasons why I'm in love with her and those are one of the two reasons why I do. I find more amazing things about her each day."

Ruby spotted the pure love. "I met my husband in a library. Not this one, but I was just a teenager on the cusp of adulthood. He said once he saw me he had to introduce yourself."

"That's great to hear. How long have you been married?" Arnold grinned in appreciation. He loved couples that had long marriages. It often gave him all this hope.

"Thirty-two years. We have a couple of children, now adults. It is rewarding."

Relaxing even more with Ruby, Arnold continued to talk to her. He found out the more they talked about his grandparents and his parents with another person with a long term marriage, his thoughts ran to Helga in a wedding gown. He thought about having children again. More siblings for Hailie. This was a great break from the hectic finals that were happening.

X

Helga finally came in from Johnny's office practically groaning away as she placed her stuff away. Smiling at Ruby in greeting she was told to stop so they can talk. It was a voice that wasn't truly discernible so Helga learned not to expect anything great from that tone of voice.

Ruby knew by Helga's stance right now that she was tensing her body to expect good or bad news. Keeping her face immobile as she went to stand in front of her, Ruby was tempted in playing with the purple strand that immediately annoyed her. She hated it when it brushed near the eyes. It always worried her when people did that.

"I spoke to your boyfriend today."

Helga tensed once more hoping she didn't ban him from here. "And?"

Her laughter was a light joy that escaped her mouth. "Relax. I love him. He's a grounded young man. You are truly lucky to know someone who was raised beautifully."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Helga placed a hand on her shoulder. "One of my many reasons why I love him. Glad you approve."

"Oh I do. Also he's upstairs because a gaggle of horny females were hounding him and his friend. They rushed up there to study in peace."

Smiling at the information, Helga told her she'll do her rounds right now. Out the office she headed upstairs to snap her fingers at a couple heading to town. Issuing a warning to them, she moved on to find Gerald reading away. Approaching him she made some small talk before heading to where Arnold was.

Heading to Arnold, Helga felt much lighter just seeing him. Her anger seemed to melt away. "So will you run away from me?"

Blood flowed where it shouldn't be right now at the sound of her voice. It felt like a liquid that seeped into him and bringing him into a heavenly flow. "I will never run away from you." Placing the book aside, Arnold loved how she always fit into his arms. "I'm so happy to finally see you."

She melted more against him. "Ruby told me you and Gerald were hounded by horny girls."

He groaned at that. "The only horny girl I want to hound me is you."

Pushing him back further, Helga brought him further into the section to activate her card. Hearing the slight click from after she passed the card through, Helga brought him into a section only for employees. There was no camera here, and she had a feeling that Ruby will be trusting her. "No one will disturb us here."

Arnold looked around the room to find a table in the middle with two chairs on separate sides of the room. It looked like a supply closet for the upstairs mostly. His eyes going back to hers he had to ask. "How was your meeting?"

"Annoying. They put in their contract that I will not be opposed to doing nudity. They wanted me to do more shows, and wanted to offer me way less. I ticked those off and I just left the room. Let me see what the new contract will look like." Bringing him more to the middle this is what she wanted right now. "I was thinking on my drive here how much I will love to see your handsome face."

Feeling her skilled hands undoing his pants Arnold wanted to object, but couldn't. What is everyones fantasy? Having sex with a librarian in the library. "You sure about this?"

Removing her underwear, Helga hiked up her skirt before sitting on the table. Pulling him against her, Helga's voice was already husky from lust. "What does this look like to you?"

Arnold hated quickies. With her he always wanted to take his time with her. He loved several hours with her as opposed to a few minutes. Right now he couldn't deny his desire as they quickly made love. Arnold always had to observe the way she looked when she did. She never had the scrunched up face like some he's been with. This woman was simply amazing. He felt it looked poetic. The thing he worried about is releasing himself inside of her without protection. They weren't ready for that next step so informing her after her own release, Arnold was surprised when she made him separate to allow him it elsewhere.

They were both satisfied and with her snickering at her bad behavior she led him through another door so they can clean up. "Well sex is a great stress reliever." Was her comment.

Arnold's tongue was practically lolling out of his mouth in his own bliss. She wasn't kidding about that because when they finally emerged from the supply area, Arnold took the book he was looking at back to his table. Gerald didn't say a word to him, but his aware smile told him enough.

Helga went to her duties feeling like she was floating rather than walking.

* * *

Late at night, John was walking home from the convenience store with some milk in his bag. No true thoughts in his head besides to always remember to write a shopping list out next time he goes shopping for the week. Work day was a bit dull even if he knew that something happened upstairs between, Arnold and Helga. Almost smiling at that thought simply because of the rule breaking, John found himself too tired for anything else. His plan was to put the milk in his fridge and place his head on his pillow.

"Yeah well I don't want anymore either!"

John had hardly any time to react after someone yelled that out when a man was being pushed out of the bar. Watching him make rude gestures to whomever pushed the man out, John just watched him berate the person before he turns to face him. John judged that he was at least 6 feet tall, dark shaggy hair, glasses, and lean build. The guy was a nice looking person, but drunk.

The man with dark hair spotted him before rushing up to him. "Please tell me that is beer." He begged.

"Milk." John stated plainly. The man smelled like a beer factory right now. "You smell like you really had enough."

"Yeah well." John watched as his hazel eyes screwed up in the air before falling down on the ground. "I'm okay." The male began to laugh uncontrollably as he got on all fours. "Oh I sound like Eugene."

Raising his eyebrow up at the comparison and the signature way Eugene sounded had John helping him up. "You mean, Eugene Horowitz?"

"Mmm hmmm. The very fucking same. Good guy. Klutzy guy." Stumbling on his feet after being held up the man stood back to raise one hand in the air. "And I am Thaddeus Gammelthorpe! My friends call me Curly. The girl of my dreams chewed me up and spit me out. I loved her you see. LOVED HER! Now look at me."

Hearing about his situation from his new found friends, John lifted his cellphone up to contact, Arnold. "Uh hey, Arnold." Curly kept on spouting more things out about his lost love. "I have your friend Curly here. He's drunk as a skunk."

Curly ran up to grab John's phone. "Curly! This is Arnold!" Laughing at his error, he continued, "Arnold, this is Curly. Rhonda is a biiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttcccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You heard me. She's a B-I-T-C-H. What does that spell? Bitch. That is what Rhonda is to me. A female dog." Tossing John's phone back to him, Curly started to bark like a dog.

John told Arnold he was bringing him to his apartment. Giving him the address, John hung up. "Thaddeus. Why don't you come with me. Arnold will be right over."

In the middle of the street, Curly was sitting up like a dog. Hearing John mention Arnold coming over got him running to his side. "Okay!"

John was in for a long night it seemed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the little cliffhanger there. I'm not sorry about Arnold and Helga getting a little naughty in the library. My boyfriend challenged me to write out a bit of fantasy so I did. It isn't as in depth due to the T rating, but I told him to secure us a library if you really want it to come true lol.**

 **I know I'll get Rhonda to redeem herself one way or another. I'm not completely making her a lifelong villain. She really isn't one actually. She is just a little screwed up right now.**


	21. Explosion

John had never been so grateful to have someone arrive so quickly. Curly was one of those odd drunks that acted like an animal more than a human. He acted like a dog by running all around his apartment sniffing everything. He then went a bit monkey by making sounds and walking around exactly like a monkey. The only thing John had to do to prevent him to do was to try to climb his curtains. The cat part was a bit too daunting with the indifference, then him trying to claw his furniture, when John sat down Curly came up to him to bunt his leg before hissing, and running off. Preventing him from leaving his apartment whether through the window or door, John had to actually punish him like a cat when he tried to eat his plants.

"Down, Curly. Down." Curly hissed at him. "Noooooo. Bad kitty." Watching Curly leap on his couch to curl up, John wondered if it was truly wise to have him in there.

Once Arnold finally arrived, John practically hugged him. Arnold took it in stride as he went into the living room to be greeted by Curly meowing at him in a pleasant way. Watching him approach the still wavering drunk, Curly had John just staring after them.

"He's been acting like an animal."

Placing his hand on top of Curly's head, Arnold placed one gentle stroke on the top of his head. "That's normal. Curly has always been quite unique. Free the animals and that sort of thing." Was Arnold's quiet response. "I hope he wasn't too much."

John wasn't about to lie. "He was a little."

"Sorry." Arnold took his hand away from his friend's head. "Do you mind acting like Thaddeus for me." It was such a kind request that even John spotted the almost calm that reached the disturbed man's features. "This about her." It was more than a statement that had Curly bringing his head down. "You know you are better than this. I know you've been in love with her all your life, but this isn't worth it."

"It hurts. Did the others feel like this?" Shaking his head was such a mistake right now to Curly as he felt the tumbling array of the alcohol still in his system. "I won't do that again."

Arnold sat beside his friend. "You'll need to really speak to them to find out for sure. I just know that they were confused. It was only a little later that they felt some hurt. This is from what they told me."

Running his hand through his hair, Curly cursed beneath his breath. "I worshipped her and she used me. You can't trust any woman."

"Curly you can't base this on one woman alone. There are plenty out there. There is someone waiting for a guy like you."

Getting off the couch had Curly irate. "What woman wants a guy like me? Everyone thinks that all I am is this insane guy that loves freeing the animals. They think that I run around in a loin clothe twenty-four hours a day. How insane am I for me to think that Rhonda finally loved me? I'm insane." Falling back down on the couch much too heavily for John's taste, he groaned. "She is such a bitch."

In spite of Arnold hating the games that Rhonda played he still couldn't say it himself. "Something goes through her head to do these things."

"Is that why you never went for her?"

"I never went for her simply because I never felt anything for her. Even if I did and she did, it wouldn't last. We don't match up."

Lifting his head up, Curly looked to his loyal friend. "I thought we did. We were so opposite, but I knew if she can love a friend as opposite to her as Nadine, she will appreciate me. I know she wasn't fond of the bugs, but she did try to help encourage her. What could be bad about someone like that?"

Which was a reason why Arnold stuck in his friendship with, Rhonda. It was all because of the dynamic between those two friends. "Nothing."

"Even I wasn't fond of how she used Peapod kid for her benefit. How she hurt Nadine in the process. I didn't understand why she can still stick around Rhonda, but it was possibly because of other things. I just know that she never apologized for doing that to her best friend." Curly scoffed. "Best friends don't do that."

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Arnold had to stand up to relieve the tension in his back. "No they don't."

Curly finally looked at John as if for the first time. He studied him like an animal would from a distance. "How do you know him?"

John wondered if this will be a more coherent thought now since the male didn't seem to retain much from earlier. "I met him through a colleague slash friend. In fact he is seeing her."

Curly looked back to Arnold. "What's her name? What does she look like?"

Before he didn't seem to express too much interest in whom he was seeing before so Arnold answered him. "Her name is Helga and she is tall."

"Built like a model." John interjected.

"Except not with a eating disorder." Arnold added in. "She has blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a child. She's amazing. She's the one."

Leaning back against the couch, Curly continued his silence till he hummed in thought. "Do you trust her?"

Not thinking about the question, Arnold said, "With all my heart."

"Then your heart is screwed up. It is as screwed up as mines." His response was made also with a audible scoff. So audible that it seemed to echo in the apartment.

"Rhonda isn't an ends to any means. A woman will love you for who you are. A woman who won't toss you away. You may be different, but I happen to appreciate it. We all do. We all know you have this heart and this perceptive nature that most don't have the privilege of seeing themselves. I count myself lucky and one day another girl will see it too."

Curly smiled a little at those words. Arnold had too much of a good heart and dense nature for his own good. "Thanks, Arnold." Silence followed. "You still shouldn't trust your girl."

Knowing he was still upset from Rhonda, Arnold almost dismissed it till he saw something in his eyes. "And why not?"

"While I was in the bar I kinda of got into a conversation with this guy. I didn't catch his name, but he told me that Helga was in there kissing him."

Arnold and John couldn't believe that information. "Helga is a very loyal person." John spoke very quietly.

"Yeah. Are you mistaken here? Think about this carefully." Arnold was very slow in his speech now. Did he happen to drink also?

Curly nodded his head softly. "Helga isn't a common name in this neck of the woods."

Arnold took a few steps back as if he landed himself in the fog. Helga wouldn't do that. She hates needless drama. She hates liars. Feeling John trying to calm him with a soft touch, Arnold turned his head to him. "I have to talk to her."

John stared at him hard in the eyes. "Helga loves you and she will never do a thing to jeopardize this relationship. This has to be a mistake."

"I still need to ask. I have to or else I'll go crazy." Apologizing for having to leave Curly behind, Arnold was in a fog as he left the apartment.

He hated giving bad news to his friend. "And how do you know all of them exactly? Besides knowing Helga."

John was too soft spoken as he responded. "I'm dating Eugene."

That perked him up a bit. "Eugene is a very good guy. You can't do better than him since you swing that way." Making a face, Curly laughed a little. "Sorry that I sniffed your crotch but I needed to know if you were friend or foe."

He raised his eyebrow up. "It isn't the first time that has been sniffed out before."

Curly hooted at that as a raucous laughter filled the apartment in spite of the headache he had. "Oh I like you already."

* * *

Helga left the building, as requested, to see an agitated Arnold pacing. She received a text to come down due to an urgent matter so of course she was concerned when she stepped forward to touch him, but he stepped away as if she was poison. She didn't want to think too much about it so she pushed it aside for his sake.

"Is everything all right?"

He shook his head as he looked at her beautiful concerned face. He needed to avert himself before he crumbled. "No. Nothing is alright."

Helga wanted to reach out to him, but felt it best not to. "Take a deep breath before you say what is bothering you."

Doing so, Arnold stopped his pacing. "John called me saying my friend, Curly was drunk. He was still upset about Rhonda. John brought him to his place to help calm him and I came over."

Hating how he took everything in, she also loved that he was this sensitive. "I'm so sorry about your friend. It was good that John brought him to his place to help out."

Her sweetness was tearing him up right now. "It is. He's a good person. As I was calming him he told me something. This is the reason why I'm here."

"Okay." She said that slowly as more question marks flew up from her head.

Facing her fully, Arnold blurted it out before he lost his nerve. "Curly said while he was in the bar he was talking to a man. He told me how he was bragging about kissing a woman there. A beautiful blonde. A blonde by the name of Helga."

Helga felt slapped. "Excuse me?" Slowly she crossed her arms over her chest to stem off the chill of anger.

"Why are you kissing another man, Helga? Don't you love me? Why in the hell would you do this?" He was so upset from jealously and betrayal that he didn't notice how Helga's face was changing. "You are kissing other men!"

"I wasn't."

He ignored her as he continued on as thoughts of his girlfriend sharing herself with others. "What else are you lying about? Would you do this with, Brainy?"

"How dare you." Helga was both seething and tearing up. "How. Dare. You." She enunciated much further in a more quiet venom.

Arnold spotted it. He spotted his mistake. He saw her face turn red in her anger. Her hurt. He saw how the tears flowed. Did Curly make a mistake? Feeling the vibration in his pocket, Arnold had a feeling of something more dreaded then his accusation.

Storming up to him, Helga poked him hard in the chest. "How dare you accuse me of such things. I have not kissed any other man in my life besides, Brainy. I would never do this to anyone even if I was at my own unhappiest."

Arnold tried to touch her but she stepped far away from him as she pointed her finger. "Helga."

"I love you, Arnold. I trust you with my life. With my daughters life and this is what I get. I don't go to bars. The only person I know who does, even for a Ginger Ale, is my sister Olga. Olga! If it is at the bar near to John's apartment then that was Sam he was talking to. Sam loves to brag about her. They both love to brag that way when they are in there." Wiping her tears away, Helga felt stabbed in the heart. "They role play even if they are separated from the other. Ever hear about making things interesting? Well they do."

He tried to move forward but Helga prevented him. Arnold hurt her. "I'm so sorry. I just can't stand the thought of another person kissing you. I went off the handle without truly thinking." Watching her bow her head down as she wiped her tears away, killed him. "I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I feel betrayed by your lack of belief in me. Did you get coached by, Rhonda in how to speak to me?" Helga spotted that jerk in his body. "It hurts doesn't it? When you say something mean and it isn't true."

"I will walk down several streets on my hands and knees to have you forgive me. I'll wrestle alligators hoping you will forgive me. I shouldn't of thought that. I was really jealous. Stupid." Arnold heard her sniffle. "I love you and Hailie with all my heart. Please Helga."

Closing her eyes, Helga sniffled once more. She had a healthy relationship with Brainy due to being able to push past some tough times. Working things out together, but right now she was hurt by this. She needed time. "I love you too." She spotted hope in him, but it was a hope she dashed quickly. "I'm not ending this, but right now I need to spend just a little time away to remove this initial sting. Give me a little time."

A little break still scared him. "Helga, please." He begged.

Turning her face to him had her tempted to at least kiss him. Helga knew about people having flaws. She had plenty of them so she understood. "This isn't the end, Arnold. Trust me. I really do love you."

His shoulders went more impossibly slack. "I will do anything for you."

"I know, but right now it shows that you don't fully trust me in order to accuse me of something adulterous." Turning away to head to the door to the lobby, Helga looked at him at length. "This won't be forever. It will in a way. I honestly do love you."

Arnold watched her depart and disappear into her building. He made a mistake. He hated himself in that as he finally pulled out his phone to see the text sent by, John.

 **I showed him a picture of myself with Helga, Sam, Olga, and Hailie. Curly said it was Sam he spoke to.**

He nearly smashed his phone apart as he finally walked very slowly to his car. He hated himself. Hated that he hurt her.

Dragging herself upstairs, Helga's back met with her door as she slid down to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to go in yet. She was glad that her daughter was already asleep, but to bring her negative energy at this level high wouldn't be fantastic. She sniffled away as she heard Arnold's accusations still ringing in her head.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm leaving it there.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. :)**


	22. Resolve

**A/N: Guest she isn't breaking up with him. She is just hurt by his accusation of cheating. Insecurities lie within us all. If she breaks up with him for not being secure than it gives license to everyone breaking up with someone over the tiniest thing.**

* * *

It was a torture for them both. Arnold still went into the library mostly just to see her more now than study, but Helga was hardly in there. She would step out from the back then disappear. Glancing towards John's understanding expression he would sigh before turning back to his studies.

Helga could a lot of her duties in the back. When Arnold was off in class or at work, she was out there, the second she knew he will come in, she hid away. She wasn't ready to talk. She missed him greatly, but she was still aching from what he said to her.

"Hey. Romeo can't stop looking over to the desk in hopes of seeing you."

Hearing John mention him had her eyes squeezing tightly. She couldn't lose it hear. She just couldn't. "I know."

Approaching the blonde, John turned her around to face him. "You can see that he regrets what he said to you. I also know how much you miss him. Can't you at least talk to him?"

Helga implored him as her eyes buried within him. "I will one day. Not now."

"What if you let too much time pass?"

She didn't know what to say to that. She loved him. She wanted this life with him.

John watched her turn her back to him. Frowning at the increasing sadness that was surrounding this building. he left the area to head back to the desk. He had no idea what to say right now.

This was a whole week of sadness between them.

* * *

Curly headed into the library to see John wandering back to the vast desk in front of him. Going over he made his intentions clear so being told to go to the fountain, Curly did as instructed.

It was a serene area in this section even if he felt like going to the bathroom from all the running water next to him. Curly's bladder was going mad, but not as mad as watching a tall blonde heading up to him. She was a gazelle. He thought that Rhonda had a great walk, but this girl held that power within her.

"Curly." Her greeting was curt.

Curly wondered how those blues of her eyes would look in the daytime. Spotted some very interesting features on her. So this is the famous librarian so many guys were speaking about. "Yes. You can call me, Thad."

Helga didn't seem to care. "Look I'm sorry about how Rhonda used you, and maybe you didn't mean to mistake my name for my sister's. Shit! For years my own screwed up dad couldn't get my name right." She seemed to deflate. "Ugh. I'm so tired of being so angry."

Curly watched how she seemed to sink a bit in front of him. "This is my fault."

Helga had to learn a lot in her crash course of being a mom. She had to be tolerant and understanding. She no longer had the luxury of being petty. Actually who had the luxury of being petty? "You were drunk and upset at being used. I would be too."

"The thing is I heard what happened and I gotta tell you that I never seen him act like that. That just means how much he loves you." Spotting how she was narrowing his eyes at him, Curly needed to change that. "Let me reiterate that again." Taking a deep breath he needed to calm his nerves. Maybe after he could do something with animals. That always helps.

"Arnold is deeply in love with you. He's lucky to have someone in his life. Someone that loves him. He wants to marry you." Curly took a step forward. "I believe the notion of finding the woman of your dreams and the thought of another man taking your happiness away qualifies you to head to the looney bin. That is what happened to him. He left your friend's place without bothering to listen anymore. He was afraid of losing you."

While she appreciated those words, Helga crossed her arms over her chest. "The accusation hurt. I'm the one who got the brunt of it. I didn't end things with him because I believe we can move past this. Right now I just need a bit of time."

"I bet that accusation hurt. I know it hurt you when Rhonda called you a con artist." He then saw that while it hurt him to be used himself, this girl suffered more. "You lost your husband at an early age. He was a pretty decent guy. You have a daughter to raise on your own. I do know about your in laws. Arnold and Stan were together one day when I ran into them. You've dealt with a lot already and you didn't need that."

"No. So as you can see why I am being this way. I'm so tired and I want to forgive even, Rhonda. Why I want to is probably because of the reason that not so long ago someone gave me a second chance." Sighing she knew she had to head back inside. "I appreciate you coming out here and I'm glad to finally meet you. Right now I need to head back in."

"Sure. I guess I'll see you around." Curly hoped he actually didn't ruin anything with his friend.

Issuing out a tiny smile finally, Helga issued out her own good bye before departing.

Curly kicked a random rock as he turned towards the water in thought. "Bathroom!" He shouted out as he ran off.

* * *

"So grandma and grandpa, that is what has happened. I fear I lost her because of a stupid mistake."

It had been a week since his accusation that Helga hasn't spoken to him at all. A week felt like years. He saw her in the library, but not for long when she decided to hang out in the back to do her job. A couple days of apologies from, Curly for his mistake. A week where he kicked his own ass for being so stupid.

"I see this life with her where we marry and have children. I see myself waking up beside her every day to find myself a lucky man. I hate myself right now. I wish you both were here to help. I wish I wasn't embarrassed to talk about this to mom and dad. I failed myself. I failed her most of all." Finding leaves blowing alone in his section it seemed, Arnold examined the tombstones. "I should just eat nothing but raspberries to punish myself."

Seeing a pink ribbon blowing past him, Arnold found an urge to watch it. It was a distraction. It was almost welcomed as he continued to eye it as it went past him. "I miss you both so much." It also felt like some sort of message as he thought to continue to say his closing part to them. "I love you. You both did so much for me." The ribbon picked up during one burst to blow up and away towards another area.

Towards, Helga.

There she was standing there over another grave. That had to be where, Brainy was buried. She looked so beautiful even in her most somber of expressions. She was so vulnerable and still so perfect. "Helga." He breathed out as he approached her as if in a dream.

X

Helga was speaking to the unmarked grave. It did have a marker on it, but no name etched in. All it had was Hailie's crayon marking his name. She smiled lightly when she watched her daughter do it the last time.

"I hate requesting this, but I need a sign. Any sign that everything will be okay." Closing her eyes she decided to think of everything she didn't want to verbalize aloud. As she did this she was startled by something tickling her bare leg. Eyes opening, Helga looked down to see a pink ribbon attached to her ankle. Reaching down, she picked it up. "Hello old friend." It wasn't truly her old bow, but she did smile at the memories.

"I like your ribbon."

Her eyes flew over to spot Arnold standing there. "Arnold." She glanced down to the grave silently.

"I like your ribbon because it's pink like your skirt." Arnold sounded too sweet to her. Too earnest. Too loving.

She eyed the ribbon before she eyed him. "Nice line. Do you say that to all the ladies?" She almost teased.

"Just to the woman I see standing before me." He came a little closer to see that there was a crayon marking of Brainy's name on the empty marker. It had him stepping closer to that hating that it wasn't marked like his grandparents.

"Did you follow me?"

"No. My grandparents are buried over there." He pointed over to where he was originally. "I asked for a sign and I received one." Reaching out to touch the ribbon, Arnold looked at her. "I miss you."

She smiled as her tears followed. "I asked for a sign too." Turning her hand to indicate the grave, she added. "This is the only other man that I see. He's my first love." Gazes back at Arnold. "You are my second love. You both became important to my life. A love like that is nothing I will ever harm."

"I know, Helga. I am the biggest idiot around. I do trust you. I do."

"I will push past this. I am pushing past this."

Arnold's eyes fell on the grave. "What happens if you don't get full closure? You want to begin even more with me. What happens if you don't?"

She wasn't mad at the question. "You would think I had the money when he passed, but it dies down when you need to be a single parent. I would love to place a tombstone on here. I would love for his parents to resume being Hailie's grandparents." Touching his face, Helga missed the feel of his skin. "I would be honored to be with you for a lifetime. I know the closure will happen, but first we need you to graduate. You need a job. Sorry you didn't get the job at PS118." Kissing his cheek. "It will happen. You will get that job in your chosen profession. You will have plenty of young girls having crushes on you." She smiled at the snicker she caused him. "You and I will have plenty of a future together."

Reaching back to rest his hand at the back of his neck, Arnold appeared almost like a child again. It was time to finally tell someone. She was that someone he wanted to share the news with. "No I didn't get that job, but I will be teaching middle school nearer to me."

Helga wrapped her arms around him immediately. "Congratulations, Arnold." Pulling away from him she took his hand to lead him away. Stopping, she raised up the other hand that still held the ribbon. "I need to leave something for him." Making a bow out of it she realized she had no way of keeping it down. "This will blow away."

Understanding what she wanted to do, Arnold took a pen out of his pocket. Fastening the bow between the clip and the pen, he said, "So you can place it into the ground."

Appreciating it she took it to walk back over to the grave. Crouching down she slowly placed the pen into the ground above the headstone. "You know that I will always love you." She whispered.

Arnold waited for her patiently to come back to take her by the hand. He had his girlfriend back.


	23. Disown

Helga was at the table with Gerald and Arnold dropping a book off to them when she spotted, Johnny. Gerald made a comment that the 70's were mostly dead prompting her to laugh a little. He was supposed to be a towering figure in the fashion industry and there he was dressed in a tacky manner. Placing a hand on Arnold's shoulder just for a familiar touch, Helga left them to head over to him.

"Darling!" Johnny boasted so loud that everyone turned their attention to him.

Helga growled a bit as she brought him to a private section. "Criminey. Can't you be less outrageously stupid?"

Not offended in the least, Johnny handed her the contract. "People are demanding the It Girl. We must absolutely have you. I told them how delicious you've gotten."

Trying to ignore that, Helga went through the contract to find the changes. "And when is the show again?"

"Next month. As promised I will not have any nudity from you." His eyes washed over her figure just drinking her in. "It is such a shame you won't do it though since you have a fabulous figure."

"Shut it. If you put me in any sheer outfits with no bra that still qualifies as nudity to me. The only one allowed to see me naked is my boyfriend." Stepping back from him, Helga noticed how much closer he got. "I'll have to inform my boss about this."

Johnny kept moving towards her. "Ever think about another in your life?"

Pushing him away, Helga growled. "Pervert! You've known me since I was nine. To me that is pretty sick."

"So you do think about it."

She saw him reaching out to her. "Never. Arnold is enough man for me. As for you I will say no to this show due to the fact of harassment." Thrusting the contract back hard to his chest, Helga moved past him.

He had to settle himself down. He can't lose her for this show. The tickets were sold out compared to other shows he put on. "I swear to you I won't do this again. I can't lose you. Please reconsider."

She turned to face him. "Give me the contract and if you do try this again I will punch you."

Doing as she wanted, Johnny watched as she signed the contract. Slight misery turned into joy when he spotted her name. He had the It Girl back even for one night. "You won't regret this love."

Helga smiled a bit. "Any room for a few more people to join?"

"I'm sold out."

She raised her eyebrow up to him. "Then I guess I will have to be the worst thing at the show then."

Johnny whipped off his glasses. "You can't do that. You signed the contract."

One half of her mouth curled up. "Didn't say in that contract that I had to do great. It says about me appearing in the show and walking. It didn't specify how."

Bringing the contract up to read it throughly, Johnny groaned. "FINE! How many?"

"Six." She answered firmly.

He thought about the arrangements. He never had to work this hard with any other model. Most just came in and he ordered them what to do. "Six it is."

With her other side of her mouth curling up to join the other side, Helga put her hand on his shoulder. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now I have a job to perform."

From his table, Arnold watched that guy Johnny leave the library looking slightly flustered. Glancing over to Helga who emerged from the back to head to her desk she appeared very smug. "That's my girl." He whispered with pride.

Busy with writing down his essay, Gerald's head lifted up. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Spotting a message icon lighted up on his computer he pulled it up seeing that it was Helga.

 **Hello again Handsome,**

 **I signed the contract. The show is next month. Thankfully it is for one day and I'm trying to get him to secure at least six tickets for us. That is if you want to see me strut.**

 **Love,**

 **Helga**

Smiling at the message, Arnold began to type her back.

 **To my hot girlfriend,**

 **Congratulations and yes I would love to see that. You'll be the best one there. I love watching you strut.**

 **Love,**

 **Arnold**

Helga smiled from her end before grabbing her books to bring upstairs. Looking over her shoulder she threw him a wink before heading up.

Arnold told Gerald he'll be right back. With Gerald watching Arnold following her upstairs, he shook his head.

"You may have your librarian, but I have my doctor." Gerald said to himself before he continued his writing.

* * *

Her slim graceful hands continued to clutch on her lap. Quiet contemplation wrapped around her as the breeze flitted across the garden outside. She stayed motionless while the world continued to spin. Mistakes were made and they were all made by her. Hearing laughter from beyond had her eyes moving towards the offenders. She wanted to tell them to be quiet as she stayed miserable. She had stayed selfish for too long.

Turning her phone on finally after all this time here, she waited till the screen came to life to find messages. Messages from one source alone judging by what was there. She swallowed the lump in her throat to listen to them.

 _"So you used Curly now. It was bad enough to use guys for your purpose and not apologize still for Peapod kid, but now you hurt the one guy who loved you so completely. How could you? Now I hear you left here to go to some other country. I didn't get much of an answer from your mom, but I hope you are getting help. I really do."_

Deleting that message it was another from Nadine:

 _"Curly is in bad shape now. Rhonda, I loved you like a sister. I supported you. I know you have a heart in there, but to do this to someone who worshiped you is bad. Please call me."_

It was a lot less angry of a message so Rhonda deleted that too. All the messages were from her except the one that was just left as she was busy in her own world. It was from a different number. Taking a deep breath she briefly brought her head up to watch the flowers dance with the breeze hitting them. She went to listen to that message.

 _"Rhonda! This is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. I want you to know that I'm officially over you. Now that I know what I know about you I just don't want to know you anymore. I worshipped the ground you walked on since I met you. Loved you through thick and thin. Now after what you've done, I can't take it. Never come to me with a sob story because I want someone in my life that is able to support someone too. I have that in my other friends. Now I'm off to find someone of quality who will love me for who I am."_

A tear slid down her face finally at hearing those words. The last time she deeply cried was when she felt sorry for herself just for being broke that one time. Now this was different as she stood up to seek out some more help for herself.

* * *

"Honey, where are you going?"

Stan stopped mid way towards the front door. From upstairs he could hear his parents talk about their trip to Europe. They discussed this fake person that Brainy was marrying. He couldn't take the denial a second longer so he needed to leave. He needed sanity.

Turning to face his mom, Stan responded to her. "I'm going to see, Hailie. I'm picking her up."

His parents beamed at him. "Hailie? Is this a new girl in your life?" His father asked.

Stan examined their hopeful expressions as he just stood there. They know who Hailie is. They just know, but the refused to acknowledge it. "She's my niece."

His mother laughed at that. "Oh honey that is merely impossible. Brainy isn't even married yet so he certainly doesn't have a kid. Oh Herbert, can you believe the sense of humor of our son."

"Oh I can't. Stan you are a very funny guy." Herbert was chuckling now.

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Stop it! Stop it right now! GAH!"

Herbert was confused at his behavior. "Son, what is the problem?"

"You! Both of you! You are so deep in denial that you actually going to Europe to attend a pretend wedding." Watching his mother open her mouth up, Stan cut her off from speaking. "Brainy was married. He was married to Helga Pataki. A great girl who was pregnant with his child. A child by the name of Hailie. Hailie that is your granddaughter. Not only is Helga a great person, who loved Brainy as he loved her, their daughter Hailie is a super bright girl approaching her seventh birthday. A daughter who is in the sixth grade because she is that bright."

Standing up, Herbert needed to stop him from yelling. "Stop this nonsense right now. You are upsetting your mother here. Brainy was never married before."

"He was! He enlisted in the military and was killed in the line of duty. You were there at the funeral. You were there when he was laid into the ground." Stan went to the fake pictures they doctored. "This girl may be real, but Brainy has never met this woman. These pictures are fake. The real person is underneath them. A person by the name of Helga."

Getting up, his mother crossed the room to slap him across the face. "That's enough out of you. Brainy isn't dead. He's very much alive. He is very busy."

Undeterred, Stan gritted his teeth. "Really? Call him up. Go ahead and call him up. I want to hear the sound of his voice right now. You know better yet." Taking his cellphone out, he propped it up. "Give me this magical number of his. The one you both claim to talk to him on. I miss talking to my brother very much. Perhaps I'm in denial."

"No. You are just upset over nothing. I won't do it." His mom turned away just throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh I am upset. I haven't spoken to my brother for a long time. I miss him. I miss him coming to talk to me. I miss seeing him. Please let me speak to him. I just really need to hear his voice." Stan didn't really need to pretend there. He really did miss his older brother. He always had the right things to say to him. Spent more time with him rather than his own parents.

His parents stood there silently leaving, Stan not able to read their thoughts.

Stan couldn't believe their silence. "So may I speak to my brother?"

His mother shook her head. "Brainy is a very busy man now. Yes, but soon we will speak to him."

Hearing something similar from his own dad, Stan marched into his dad's office to pull out their last phone bill. He heard them asking him questions, but he simply ignored them to see calls going to other family members. Leaving the office he went to grab both their cellphones to look through their records there. His parents were at least lazy when it came to this stuff.

"No international calls whatsoever, but I recognize each number to all our relatives." Stan placed the phones down to shoot them both a look of disgust. "My brother is dead and you know this. This denial has gotten out of hand that it is hurting three people in your lives. Helga, Hailie, and myself. Brainy would be disappointed in you." Glancing upstairs for a brief moment then back to them, Stan made his decision. "I can't live here anymore. In fact it is time for me to end all of this with you both. Until you both wake up and realize the absolute truth, I'm no longer your son."

Herbert tried to stop him. "Son be reasonable."

Stan shook his head. "I'm not your son anymore. I will get my stuff later as soon as I secure a place, but for right now I need to pick up my niece from school." Hastily he had to leave the house. He had to leave it before he broke down. If he broke down now than he will have a hard time getting back up.

* * *

 **A/N: In my head, Johnny still looks the same from that episode.**


	24. Sweet Moments with a side of Surprise

Phoebe giggled at Gerald kissing her on the neck casually. Sitting in a restaurant they both decided to sit on the same side of the table. At first she didn't know what to think about it until he took her hand saying he didn't want to do this across the table.

To her, this relationship was already going by smoothly. He was always attentive. Complimentary. A great kisser. Phoebe blushed at the last part. They still hadn't moved on to the next step, but she had this distinct feeling of what she was in store with him.

"I'm glad I met you, Phoebe." Gerald watched her transform into someone shy once more. It was always adorable.

Her eyes met his. "I'm happy as well."

Bringing his hand up, Gerald placed his thumb under the bottom edge of her lips to slowly brush against it. "I want to tell you that I won't rush you into something you aren't comfortable with. I want to say that you are in charge of that."

She knew he meant something far more intimate. Her first time was a regrettable choice. "I greatly appreciate it, Gerald. In truth it frightens me."

Concern laced his features. "Why does it?"

"Sharing your whole being to another. You are so exposed and are afraid of the direness of what might happen in the end." Her head tilted down. "Men used me before. I know I may appear mousy, but it shouldn't qualify them into taking advantage of me or anyone else for that matter." Feeling his finger under her chin gently guiding her up, Phoebe felt lost suddenly for words.

"I was treated the same. Used. I swear it won't happen with me. I want to be with you for a long time. I can see myself being very happy with you."

It wasn't reading to her as a lie. She wanted to also be with him for a longer period of time. Wanted that happiness she always dreamt of.

* * *

They were both breathing hard as they laid there in, John's bed. Eugene was laying against him feeling so free. The stresses from this weeks rehearsals had him losing his positive attitude till he listened to, John's voice over the phone. He was in his blissful state now while it seemed that John was drawing something on the ceiling with how his eyes danced.

"You make me happy." Eugene commented. "I know I'm always positive and singing a lot, but even I feel empty."

Brushing his hand against Eugene's arm, John smiled. "You are human, Eugene. It is completely normal to feel that way."

"I feel like that this is too good to be true, and you'll end up on to the next guy."

John moved him slightly so he could lay on his side to face him. "If you keep thinking like that then this will end only because you placed it in your head. Do you not think that I don't think that? You are different from any guy I've been with. I like us together."

"Yeah, but still."

Hating the frown on his face, John kissed him. "If you don't stop thinking this way I will have to punish you." Kissing his neck, John smirked at how Eugene practically was purring. "I will punish you by cutting out all those show tunes you love to listen to. I will stop you from singing and dancing in front of me."

Rolling on his back melting against his touch, Eugene started to grin. "I will stop punishing myself."

Kissing him more, John moved up to his ear. "Good. Now let me reward you."

Eugene gasped at a particular kiss he placed on him. He thought this was perfect in too many ways.

* * *

The music was gratefully loud. The table where he sat was out of the way so he could observe from his space. While he wasn't a fan of the music playing, he was a fan of letting it blur out his thoughts. This was his own therapy. This was a way to allow him to cope while he watched various people undulate against another. To him it looked like an orgy set to club music.

As he sat there watching a group of females wearing next to nothing showing off to the other while grinding with said friends, Curly found a drink placed on his table by the bartender. "I didn't order this."

"I know! The woman at the bar did." The bartender shouted before he took his leave. Curly knew that he needed to get his tips in for the night.

Glancing towards the woman the bartender pointed out, Curly groaned seeing that she had dark hair that was shoulder length. Grabbing his own drink to forget about the offered one, Curly decided to play with the water now beading off as some raced down to the table top. Seeing some type of movement heading towards him, he lifted his head up to spot the same woman coming towards him. She had a slight jiggle to her walk for her petite frame. Red halter top, and a short skirt with a slit up the side, he also noticed a teal streak in her hair.

"Hi! I'm Brenda. Do you want to dance?" Curly shook his head at her question. "Then may I sit here then?"

Nodding his head, Curly watched as she slid in. "Uh thanks for the drink, but I'm pretty set here."

Brenda appeared disappointed. "Oh that's fine. Call it an icebreaker."

Curly didn't want to point out the obvious about the fact with her sending a drink over meant it is an icebreaker. "That's good."

The music continued to thud loudly as they both remained quiet for some time. "What's your name?"

"Thad. My friends call me Curly."

Examining his hair, Brenda made a slight face. "Why Curly?"

Curly shrugged. "I believe I forgot the reason after all this time." He knew the reason, he just didn't care to give it. "Where's your friends?"

"Ditched me, but that's fine. I like to stay behind in search for something."

Seeing her hand inch its way closer, Curly lifted his drink up. "They all hooked up and now you are searching for that too."

Brenda inched closer to the handsome stranger. "You could say that. I think you are pretty attractive."

He thought she was too. "As flattered as I am, Brenda, I have to respectfully decline. What I'm looking for is something lifelong who could stand my idiosyncrasies. Trust me when I say I have a lot of them. I just got my heart broken so I'm not looking for something meaningless. I'm sorry about that."

Smiling at him, Brenda breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

Hearing her lean back from some joy had him confused. "So you were playing me?" Cursing, Curly started to drink his beer down a bit faster.

Not meaning to offend him, Brenda placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Oh I'm sorry. No, no, no. I'm not playing you." Brushing her hair back, she knew she humiliated herself. "No I find you very handsome. I don't know you very well and it is really unsafe for me to illicit a one night stand with you. My friends don't mind it, but I do." Moving to get off the seat, Brenda had to leave. "Look. I don't know who this person is who hurt you, but I wish you the very best. I'm really sorry."

Curly watched her tear out of the club as quickly as she could. Placing his drink down he could only groan.

Finally outside of the club after being grabbed in the ass on her way out, Brenda was having a hard time hailing a cab. Cursing herself out for her luck and hating on her friends right now, she continued down the street in a rush to the nearest bus stop. As she walked she spotted the bus passing by her making her start to run. Brenda shouted at them to wait for her, but it only ended up with her falling down in the street. Lifting her head up she watched as the large vehicle pulled away.

Sniffing, Brenda was moving to get up just to see lights blinding her from the opposing way. Her eyes went wide as she tried to move but it resulted in her ankle twisting. She didn't want to die like this. "Fuck."

Finding a pair of arms grabbing her to lift her up, Brenda found herself carried to the other side of the street, and placed on the bench of the bus stop. Looking up she saw that it was, Curly.

"T-thanks." She stammered out.

Under the street lamp, Curly saw that she seemed like an innocent person. "You should be more like yourself. Don't be your friends. Your friends left you alone. Look at what almost happened to you."

"I was trying to get that bus."

He watched at how ashamed she was of herself. "I noticed." Seeing her head lift up to question him, Curly shrugged. "So I was concerned."

Brenda was too shaky to stand up just yet so she extended her hand out. "I need a cab now. Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

Curly lifted his eyebrow up. "A lone woman without a phone? Are you looking for trouble?" Giving her his phone, he muttered under his breath, "Freeing animals from the zoo is less trouble."

Catching what he said, Brenda stood up to give him his phone back. "I know it was stupid. My friends promised me they would stick around and yet they didn't. I wasn't expecting this. All I wanted was to dance and have fun. I didn't expect to act like an ass and proposition you." Angry at herself and angry at her friends, Brenda stormed away.

Curly watched her with cool eyes before proceeding on following her again at a safe distance. Brenda didn't once turn her attention towards him as she continued walking. He knew this was creepy looking, but he did have time to think as he watched her walk. He didn't need to think. Didn't want to think. All his thoughts drifted back to, Rhonda. The way she used him. Pausing to find himself wiping tears away had him hating himself.

Brenda turned her attention behind her to find that he stopped. She did know he was following her. It was something she should of been creeped out by, but she found him harmless. Seeing that he was wiping visible tears away had her feeling sorry for him.

"I fucking hate you, Rhonda." He muttered to himself finding more tears to replace the ones he already shed. Feeling a cloth against his skin, Curly saw it was Brenda holding up a handkerchief.

"You were in love with her." It was obvious to her. "I've never been in love before, but I do know pain."

"In what way?" Curly found himself liking her a little bit more.

Smiling up at him, Brenda dried more of his tears before giving it back to him. "I was bullied heavily in school. I considered killing myself."

"Do you like coffee?" Seeing her nod, Curly thought maybe to strike up a friendship with this lone girl. "I know a coffee shop we can hang out at. Unfortunately we need to drive there." Bringing his phone out he called a cab. "My treat."

Well at least she got to spend a little more time with the handsome Thad.

* * *

At Helga's place, Arnold laid there enjoying each kiss she placed on his body. Seeing her raise up to get on top, he loved that devilish look on her face. Roaming his hands up her stomach to her chest, he closed his eyes briefly to welcome how she made him feel with very little movement she did with their connected bodies.

"Is this all in gratitude for providing shelter to your brother-in-law?" He wondered in a teasing way.

Seeing that he offered, Stan a place to stay after his blow up with his parents, Helga thought that was a sweet thing to do. "No. This is me enjoying my boyfriend." Bending down to kiss his lips, she said, "I appreciate you always remaining true to yourself." Raising herself up once more, her hands splayed across his chest. "I appreciate you so much that I want to show you how much."

With that she raised herself up to slowly bring herself down. Arnold was left almost drooling. Each time they made love it was always a different thing. He loved it very much.

* * *

 _"Rhonda! This is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. I want you to know that I'm officially over you. Now that I know what I know about you I just don't want to know you anymore. I worshipped the ground you walked on since I met you. Loved you through thick and thin. Now after what you've done, I can't take it. Never come to me with a sob story because I want someone in my life that is able to support someone too. I have that in my other friends. Now I'm off to find someone of quality who will love me for who I am."_

In the medical facility, Rhonda was currently waiting for the doctor to come back in. She waited nervously and as she did she kept listening to, Curly's message over and over again. It hurt to have Nadine so disappointed in her along with Arnold, but to hear him like this was tugging at her. It tore her apart as she placed the phone aside as the doctor entered.

"Ms Lloyd we have the results of the test we ran." Dr Seltzer said as she double checked her chart before lifting her head. "It confirms that you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations."

She hadn't slept with anyone else except for, Curly. She had been spending her energy chasing after Arnold. Finding that her monthly was late just recently had her coming here. "Thank you, Doctor." She wished she wasn't pregnant, but as she left the office to head to her destination, Rhonda lifted up the phone to listen to his voice once more. Curly won't believe her about this. She lied herself into a hole.

Squaring her shoulders back, Rhonda decided it was time to head back home to fix things. She was sick and tired of being a liar and a user. She hurt people in her wake and it had to take, Curly to fully do it.

* * *

 **A/N: Rhonda did not run away because she was pregnant. At the time it would be too soon to tell anything. This is the moment she finds out that she is.**

 **Wanted to provide some sweetness between three different couples.**


	25. Amends

Since the club, Curly had been hanging out with Brenda. She was studying in the Liberal Arts and enjoyed drawing on her off time. He found that he really liked her. She was far more down to Earth and very sweet. He also found her love of weird things. Hearing her yell out a profane word and getting tons of reactions from it, Brenda didn't care that some were dirty looks.

"Curly, I love hanging with you." Kissing his cheek, Brenda blushed.

"I enjoy hanging with you." Leaning to kiss her cheek, Curly found her lips instead. Feeling her response, he thought it was very pleasant. Too pleasant. It felt strange to feel for another girl when all his life he devoted it to, Rhonda.

Brenda found herself smiling against the kiss loving how soft he was, but also firm. He wasn't a sloppy kisser, and in truth she loved the butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Pulling away from him slightly she kissed his nose. "So what does this mean?" She hoped for something positive with this man.

Curly contemplated this even as he felt a strange fluttering inside of him. Kissing her again just to test it out, he found it wasn't a fluke. Spotting some movement in the park he said the one thing he instantly regretted in front of, Brenda. "Rhonda."

She was confused. Insulted as she pulled away a bit more. "I'm not your ex."

Realizing he said Rhonda's name out loud, Curly shook his head. "I know you aren't. I'm glad you aren't. Rhonda is staring right at me."

"Meaning?"

Brenda looked so sweet to him and almost hurt. Finding courage once more inside of him, Curly gave her a chaste kiss. "Let me have some words with her and I promise I'll be right back." Touching her face he found he had a hard time leaving her.

"You left that voicemail but it isn't true closure. Do what you need to do and I'll be right here." She understood as she found some regret in his face. She could tell he seemed to rather stick by her side.

Standing up, Curly headed directly to Rhonda. Of course she would be dressed in her finest. Of course it felt like a mockery to him in a way as he closed in on her.

Rhonda's stomach curled the moment she spotted him kissing another woman. Glancing down to her phone where his saved voicemail was, Rhonda found herself actually frightened. She actually lost someone who truly loved her even at her worst.

"Rhonda." Her name sounded like venom. His eyes bore into her and she could see the true hurt she caused.

"Hello Curly." She didn't want to ask him how he was when she could tell. "Who is your girlfriend?" She slapped herself. Of course he would move on. He deserved to move on after what she pulled on him.

Curly turned his head towards, Brenda. It felt like a moment of sanity and relief as he looked at her. "She isn't my girlfriend. Not yet at least. We've been together for a couple of weeks as friends. She's sweet. Also as for Helga, I met her and I instantly liked her."

"Well she is very pretty and as for Helga, I was very wrong about her. I was wrong about so many things. I didn't realize it how wrong I was until I spoke to her. It truly made me realize what a monster that I became." She deflated more at seeing the concern from the other female's face. "I've been out of the country at this retreat. Well a rehabilitation center. I needed to finally get some help. My parents disagreed about it, but I convinced them that it was needed." She felt shaky again. "I need to get my act together or I will lose everyone in my life that stood by my side."

"I can't quite believe you, Rhonda. You know how many lies you have told in order to use someone? Do you believe you still have friends left?" Taking a step forward, Curly actually wanted to strangle her. "I loved you. I worshipped the ground you walked on and what did I get for all that devotion? I got stepped on. The only reason why most of those guys moved on is because their feelings weren't as strong. Me? It killed me when you did that."

"I know, Curly. I've saved your message and have been listening to it over and over. I deserve what you are saying to me. I deserve it all. I'm here to make things right before I head back there to continue my therapy. You are my first stop before I head to Nadine's and then elsewhere. I have so much to do." Her eyes moistened, but she refused to cry. "I want to say how sorry I am for doing what I did to you. I want to thank you for always sticking by me. I wanted you originally at my house because I needed someone who can slap the sense back to me, but I slept with you." Remembering it now, Rhonda blushed. It was a rare thing for her to do so she actually welcomed it.

Curly was reading her well again to see there was something else. "What else do you want to say besides that? I can see something lurking there."

She hesitated knowing that girl was waiting for him to return. "I found out recently that I'm pregnant." She saw him jerking his head. "You know that it has been a while since I slept with anyone."

Stepping back, Curly would never want to deny a child that is potentially his. He could never do that. "Is this a trick, Rhonda? How am I supposed to believe that?"

"it's understandable that you don't. I will even take another test in front of you. I'll even have a DNA test done to prove it that it is yours. I just know that I'm keeping it and if you don't want any responsibility with it, I'm fine with it." Rhonda knew he would explode on her. Curly was always protective over anything innocent. Fiercely so.

"As if I would abandon a child even it is mines. I will take a DNA test just to prove it and if it is, I will help raise it, but I won't live with you."

That one hurt. Rhonda really did lose him. She had to try to take the higher road with him. "I understand." She bowed her head mostly to look down at her flat stomach. "I do need to confess something to you. Something I didn't quite realize till it was too late." She contemplated telling him it too seeing that he might have a chance with someone else. "I love you. I don't want this to change your mind if you have a shot with that girl over there. I just wanted to let you know."

All this time he finally receives the words he had been waiting to hear and still he didn't want a thing to do with her. "Go to Nadine. She's been upset. I guess I'll see you around."

Nodding her head at his avoidance to what she just confessed, Rhonda thought it was better to head over to, Nadine's. "Well good luck to you, Curly."

"Yeah, well, good luck to you." Turning his back to her, Curly seemed to of spotted a safe haven with, Brenda. Walking towards her he smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that."

Brenda stood up as she spotted the strain on his shoulders. "It's fine." Moving to hug him, she watched Rhonda's eyes turn to sorrow. That woman wasn't faking anything. "She seems to regret what happened. You sure about pursuing anything with me?"

Curly pulled away to kiss her. This felt sure to him. "I'm sure."

Rhonda went to her car and headed to Nadine's. This might be bad, but wondered if she should do something more with her. Thinking heavily on it, she headed in another direction.

* * *

Nadine answered the door to find Peapod kid standing there. It had been some time and even if she saw brief glances of him around, she never had the guts to speak to him. She stood there loving the fact that he had the same glasses on and looking like his amazing self. Plus she couldn't get enough of the cologne he was wearing.

"Peapod Kid. What are you doing here?"

He smirked at her as he even took her in. She was still her bewitching self. "I'll never shake that name will I?" He teased.

Blushing, Nadine grounded her foot into the ground. "Well you did look very cute in that play so I guess not, Rich."

"May I come in?" Waiting for her to move away, Rich stepped in. "Are you single?"

"Yes. I've been busy studying and.." Finding herself in his arms, Nadine found his lips on hers. She didn't fight it as her arms reached around his neck enjoying every bit of it.

He fought to stay right there, but needed to speak. "Rhonda came to me to apologize to me for ruining things with us. The reason why I haven't wanted to speak to you is because I felt I betrayed you. I felt really terrible. Horrible, horrible even. Will you forgive me?"

"She came to you? Does that mean she's here?" Nadine's eyes wondered why she didn't come here herself till there was a knock at the door. Having a feeling who it was, she opened it to find Rhonda there. "When did you come back?"

"Last night. I have so much to do. I apologized to Curly already and I don't blame him for not forgiving me. Next I went to Peapod kid to apologize to him and to tell him you still think of him." Rhonda told her earnestly. "Most of all I want to say I'm sorry. You've been my friend for so long that I am sorry I hurt you the most. I don't deserve someone like you in my life."

Nadine blinked. "Where exactly were you?"

"In therapy at a treatment center. I'm going back there after this is over since there is more to be done." Looking past her to Rich, Rhonda smirked. "I'm going to give you time with lover boy. I'll be here for a little while longer."

"Are you going to apologize to Arnold and Helga? She was never lying about Brainy's passing."

"I will, but there is something that is being worked on right now. I will explain it to you much later. I promise." Coming forward, Rhonda kissed her cheek. "I do love you. You are a true friend."

Opening her mouth to speak, Nadine watched as she ran off. She had a feeling she'll be back to talking about her. Turning her head, Nadine thought to continue something with, Rich.

* * *

Helga was walking as fast as she can to work. She grumbled about, Johnny telling her to keep strutting. She growled and even growled at the numerous measurements she has been enduring since she began this whole thing. He even demanded that she drop some pounds. If she dropped any pounds she would be nothing but a stick with her frame. In the end she flipped him off, and Johnny went happily nuts about it.

She went past a group of frat boys who hooted and howled at her. The horny college girls who were drooling over men who passed them. College to her was like a petri dish. More so then high school or even middle school. While younger grades becomes a petri dish of cold and flu germs. The remaining grades were different in the idea of possible STD's. Helga knew she was feeling facetious right now or she was just being her old angry self. In either case, she wasn't prepared to see, Rhonda again right now.

Rhonda felt just as nervous as speaking to her as she was to, Curly. It was in two different ways, but still the same nervousness. "May I please speak to you?"

Pausing long enough to humor her, Helga shook her arms out to release all the tension in her body. "I'm not preparing to pound you." She noticed the worry in Rhonda's face at what she was doing. "I had a very annoying morning." Stopping what she was doing, Helga resumed a serious expression on her face. "What's up?"

"I understand you are heading into your job so I will try to keep this brief." Rhonda started off in saying. "This time I would like to apologize about all the harmful things I've done. I apologize for wanting to steal Arnold away, and making up lies. It was wrong and currently I'm trying my hardest to work on myself. I've already apologized to Curly. I've gotten Nadine with Peapod kid, and apologized to her. You were my next stop."

"So this isn't just to appease, Arnold." Helga studied her long and hard.

"No. This is not only for me, but for you. I do know that Arnold will appreciate it, but he is the type of person who wants the other to work on themselves. To prove themselves." Rhonda spotted a ghost of a smile on the blonde's face.

Lifting her phone up, Helga called up Ruby to tell her she'll just be a little late coming in. Hanging up, Helga indicated that they should both sit down. "He's right. The apology is nice to hear but you need the actions to back it up. Being a single mother you find you don't have time for these games. Really those games should never be played at all. Still you learn to become more tolerant of some things."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this: When Curly apologized to me about an error that he made, I accepted it. He was distraught about what happened between you both." Seeing how bad she looked at those words, Helga placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I told him as we spoke that I'm willing to give you a second chance. My family life wasn't ideal to the point I felt like slitting my wrist a few times or mostly just scream. Brainy saved me in his own way." Squeezing her shoulder a little, she continued. "I have a feeling you used your energy elsewhere to do that with all those guys."

Finally some tears came loose. "My parents tell me it isn't attractive to cry. They use to pay some attention to me when I was younger, but after a while it was required for me to grow up to the point they ignored me unless it suited their purpose."

"Exactly what my dad did with me, but you used guys for the attention and once it suited you, you tossed them away." Seeing her crying more, Helga reached into her purse for some tissues she kept handy for, Hailie. "So that's why you left. To get help."

"Mmm hmmm. I wish I didn't hurt, Curly most of all." Pulling her phone out she pulled up her voicemail to let her listen to it. "I keep it not only to remind myself what I've done wrong, but also to fuel me to get better."

Helga caught something more with her there. "You're in love with him." She nodded her head. "When did you realize this?"

"In the middle of being with him. I made him leave because I didn't feel worthy of him, but I handled it all wrong." She blew her nose. "Now he is with another woman and I'm pregnant."

"Did you tell him you're pregnant?" Rhonda nodded again. "What did you say to him?"

Wiping under her eyes, Rhonda turned to him. "I'm not forcing him to be with me. Of course he doesn't believe it is his or that I'm pregnant. I'm fine with him believing that since I wouldn't either. He said once there is DNA proof he'll help me raise it, but not be with me."

Helga smiled a little more. "That's commendable actually." Rhonda looked still so nervous to her. "Being a single parent isn't bad at all. Is it daunting? Yes it is. There are times I'm scared that I'm not doing something right until I see this pure joy in, Hailie's face. You want to see something rewarding? There it is. When my daughter is healthy too, I'm over the moon."

Rhonda hoped she could be good at being a parent. She wanted to be one very badly now. "I want to give my child everything that I really didn't get." Seeing Helga's mouth open up to speak, she made her pause as she went into her purse to give her a picture. "I thought you might want this."

Her eyes went directly to, Brainy. There he was off to the side smiling. He was young. Helga recognized everyone in the picture including, Arnold. How could she not miss him? Arnold and Gerald were leaning against the other. Both loves of her life were in this picture just smiling away and being free. It was obvious they all finished a baseball game by the amount of equipment lying around their feet.

Rhonda watched her reaction. "It really is an awful way of losing someone. At least you got a second chance with someone who will move the world for you. I hope to get that too one day."

"You will by what lays in your abdomen right now." Helga met her eyes. "When your baby comes out and they lay him or her in your arms you'll know. There is something miraculous about it. You'll see, Rhonda."

Placing a hand on her stomach, Rhonda wondered how that will be like when that does happen. Did her mother think like this when she was born? "Please keep it. At least you have a picture with both loves in it."

Helga instinctually hugged her slightly. "I appreciate this so much."

"Not a problem. I'm sure you are still having problems with the in-laws."

"Yes and my brother-in-law actually disowned his own parents until they get it in their heads that, Brainy is gone. One day there will be a gravestone again. Perhaps with the money I'm receiving I will not only place it in a special fund for, Hailie, but pay for that tombstone myself. I can't deal with him having an unmarked grave. Brainy deserves more respect."

Rhonda heard the anger towards the in-laws before hearing the love about Brainy. "What has Arnold done about all of this? I can't see him laying in the shadows."

"Arnold has spoken to them, but I can see the fire within him the moment, Stan had to stay at the boarding house. I know he has something up his sleeve."

"So I assume you've been over this so many times with the in-laws."

Helga gently placed the photo in her purse. "For five years I did until I almost had a break down." Checking her time she knew she had to head into work. "I need to get a paycheck so I need to bounce."

Standing up with her, Rhonda felt nervous once more. "Thanks for talking to me. I really am sorry for what I've done. I'll let you go for now."

"Shut it and just keep improving. As for any advice on the whole parenting thing, you can come and ask." Helga offered easily.

Appreciating the offer, Rhonda bid her a good day before departing to see if Nadine was free for something. She needed her friend's hand to hold for this.

* * *

Arnold sat across from, Brainy's parents while they studied the piece of paper he gave them. He sat there firmly keeping his peace, but as he heard their poor attempt at whispering he cleared his throat.

"As you can see there. It is an official document. To say that I'm forging this is incorrect."

Herbert put his head up as he waved the document around. "This isn't a joke. We can sue you for it."

Unfazed by that, Arnold continued. "Well sure you can sue me for this, but the fact is this; The moment the court hears of this they will also see that, Brainy was killed in the line of duty." He let that sink in. "You know that this is true since you both know the truth."

"What printer shop did you do this at?" Mrs Bartlett continued to stare at the document.

Helga did have the document, but instead of taking hers in case it got torn up, Arnold went to, Mr Bailey to see about getting some help. "The Federal Department of Information. Speak to a Mr Bailey about this."

Herbert was off to the side now in quiet contemplation while, Mrs Bartlett was still denying the whole thing. For some reason, Arnold saw Herbert coming to slowly.

"Don't you want, Stan back in your lives? Currently he is living at the Sunset Arms on Vine street. Don't you want to get to know your granddaughter Hailie? She's a wonderful girl just like her mother is." Going into his folder he pulled out the unphotoshopped pictures of Helga and Brainy. "This is a genuine photograph." Pulling out the photoshopped version, Arnold placed them side by side. "This is the one you both made. You can see the obvious fake. You can see that Helga is a milky white complexion, while the girl you photoshopped on Helga's head is tanned. Doesn't match." Pulling out an extra shot of Helga and Hailie, Arnold smiled at the both of them before placing it on their coffee table. "This is both your daughter-in-law Helga, and your granddaughter Hailie."

Mrs Bartlett slowly placed her hand on the photo to bring it towards her. Arnold watched her as she studied it as Herbert finally sat back down to look at it as well. It was time for him to leave.

Standing up, Arnold had another copy of a photo of them both. "Brainy was this great person who found and fell in love with, Helga. In that, they had a beautiful daughter he doesn't get the pleasure of seeing grow up. Hailie asks us everyday what her dad is like and each day she has another person to be more proud of. Please continue that tradition."

At that he left their house just hoping that this will be it. It was time for them also to heal.


	26. Moments

Helga was having fun tonight at the dinner in the boarding house. Helga loved his parents. Loved most of the boarders finding them their own cast of characters. Helga had Hailie between her and Arnold, while Stan sat to the other side of her. After asking how he was coping, Stan informed her that in spite of temporarily disowning his parents, that the boarding house wasn't too bad. Told her how at home he felt here.

As for Hailie, Arnold's parents were so down to Earth that she loved watching her daughter run up to either of them to give them a hug. "Why didn't you want to be a doctor or Archeologist?" Hailie inquired as she came back to her seat.

"I thought about it, but I felt like myself wanting to teach. I know it doesn't pay a lot, but what I wanted was a fulfillment in my chosen career." Was Arnold's response.

"Plus now that he has this filly here, he wants to stick by her now." Ernie told them all before directing attention fully on, Helga. "I must say that not only are you hilarious, but very fetching to the eye. I wonder why our boy fell for you so hard." Looks to Stan. "So how do you feel about your sister-in-law with him?"

Stan smiled. "I'm actually happy for her. She deserves to be happy. Besides her smiling at Hailie, she is finally smiling for another reason. I'll still be her brother."

Mr Hyunh was beside Stan. "Oh well that is really excellent to hear. I'm still trying to adjust hard to my daughter's fiancee."

Stella passed the mashed potatoes around. "Well I know it is an adjustment for you since it is very fresh."

"It is. He has a good job and he treats, Mai right." He sighed. "She grew up so very fast."

"We know, but so did, Arnold." Stella looked over to her only child. "She'll be fine. I've met Gil myself and he is a good man." Turns her attention to, Helga. "Just like Helga is."

Helga blushed before bending down just to kiss her daughter on the top of her head.

Later at night in her apartment, Helga was cuddled against Arnold. "Oskar is a bit annoying, but still I really enjoyed myself. As you can tell from Hailie, she feels the same."

"Glad you did. You and her were a hit to them. You are both very perfect." Kissing her he then tapped his finger to the tip of her nose gently.

Moving her hand below the covers had her smiling at how ready he was for another round. "She's perfect." Getting on top of him, Helga ran her hands up his chest. "I'm just devious."

"I can work with this deviousness. In fact wait till were done with this round when I aim for another." He promised as she moved her hips.

"Well in that case." She let it dangle in the air to let them continued this.

* * *

He was already becoming happy with, Brenda. Why in the hell did Rhonda have to come back to share the news of her pregnancy with him? Deep in the back of his mind he knew she wasn't lying about it. It was completely confirmed by, Nadine when she called him the next day. Now he had to talk to, Brenda about this. He wondered what she would think about this whole thing. She has been pretty understanding so he hoped it would extend to this.

Watching her come back into the room with a couple of drinks in hand, Curly actually thought she appeared so sweet when she performed a simple task. There was no production involved. Her place was very normal with only a weird picture in her bedroom. He wanted to kiss her. Wanted to listen to her speak. Waiting for her to sit down, Curly brought her in for a kiss finding his answer to his question.

Brenda knew there was something more going on with him. She knew it had to do with that woman in the park. She was falling in love with him and wondered if it was too soon to feel this way? She never was the one who just simply fell hard for a guy just because. With Curly, she loved so much about him so far that she couldn't wait to see him or hear from him.

"Brenda, we need to talk."

The dreaded words. She never got scared about this before, but with him, it freaked her out. "Yes, Curly?"

Her innocence had him swooning. "I need to tell you something that I found out recently."

"Yes?" She felt her eyes go large in anticipation.

"Rhonda, the girl from the park, well she told me something that was confirmed by her friend. A friend that I actually trust." He swallowed hard. "She's pregnant with my baby."

Brenda was silent as she processed this. What does that mean for her? "Are you going back to her?"

"No. I'll help with the baby, but there is no way I'm moving in with her. She broke my trust. I wanted to tell you what will happen in the coming future for me. I understand if it will be too much for you."

"It will be, but all babies come with a heavy hand of responsibilities." Taking his hand, Brenda needed to know. "Are you breaking this off with me now?"

"No. I want to be with you. I like myself better when I'm with you. I'm glad we met. I'm glad you don't scoff at my loincloth." Curly told her honestly.

Winking at him, Brenda placed her hand on his leg. "I think you wear it better than Tarzan does. You can wear it as many times as you like with me."

Curly thrilled at her all over again. "I love you." He watched at how she froze in shock. "Crap! You don't feel the same for me. I'll get going." Moving to stand up, he was surprised at her getting into his lap.

"I love you too. I love how you make me feel." Kissing him, Brenda thrilled. "This baby won't have me running away from you."

Encircling his arms around her slim waist, Curly kissed her neck. "I hope not since this feels very right in my life."

This isn't what he ever received from, Rhonda. He received support. He had a feeling that this is what, Brenda is. A person who will support you while weighing the pro's and con's if she questions something sensibly. With Rhonda, it was always what helped her out, and what will be good status wise. He needed something healthy in his life, and he was looking in front of him for it.

* * *

Next week was the show and during mid-month, Arnold was graduating. Waiting for Arnold to arrive so they can head out to Dino Land, she heard the chime indicating someone was here. Pressing the button, Helga told Hailie that Arnold is here.

"Let me use the bathroom." Hailie dashed from her room to the bathroom.

Smiling at her daughter's exuberance she glanced at the coffee table to see if they had everything before answering the door. "Football Head, you know you are allowed to walk in." Opening the door with a smile on her face, it soon left. There standing in front of her were, Gladys and Herbert. Brainy's parents. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Bartlett. Would you both like to come in?" Opening up the door wider she let them in before closing it.

Herbert and Gladys spotted the pictures off the bat as they smiled with some misery. Helga stood there patiently in order to wait for them to speak. Hearing the door to the bathroom open up, Hailie went to her in some discomfort from the scene.

Gladys nodded to her husband to begin talking for them both. They both had a long discussion before they ended up here. "Helga." Herbert felt horrible for how they treated them both. "We are dreadfully sorry for our behavior over these years. We are especially saddened when we accused you of lying."

"We come here to beg for your forgiveness. We were so depressed about Brainy's passing that we decided it would be easier to deny it. In the process as we did that, you both suffered. Stan too." Gladys added in.

Hearing the chime once more, Helga pressed it as her eyes remained glued to them. "What happened to you to change your minds?"

Herbert wrapped his arm around his wives shoulder. "It was hard when Stan cut it off with us." Just then the door opened to reveal, Arnold coming in. "The final nail was when he came to us to speak to us. He presented us with a death certificate and the unaltered photos to compare with the horrible ones we did ourselves."

Helga turned her head to Arnold knowing he spoke to them before, but nothing happened. "Death certificate? I didn't give you the one I have."

Arnold squeezed her hand. "I know. I wasn't about to ask for it in case it got lost or torn up. I asked a friend for a copy and he granted it. I told him it will help bring a family together."

She stared at him in awe. She wanted to kiss him heavily. "Thank you." Turning her head quickly to, Brainy's parents she hoped this is what they were here for. "Is this really why you are here?"

Gladys stepped forward to take her hand. "Will you ever forgive us." Looks to Hailie. "Will you both? We really want to be in your life again. We also want to have the tombstone placed back on his grave."

Hailie cheered at both things as she ran up to hug, Herbert. Helga began to tear up. This is what closure felt like. "Forgiven." Hugging her, Helga turned her head enough to see that, Herbert lifted Hailie up in his arms. Pulling away she sniffed. "I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away." Herbert told her.

Pulling back to take, Arnold's hand once more she will have to give him lots of thanks after. "Well first I would love to introduce you to my boyfriend, Arnold. He did this on his own knowing how happy it would make us. Also he knew Brainy before you moved away to another house closer to mines. Him and his friends have been filling us on stories of him so I wonder if we can have a small private service before the tombstone gets placed on."

"Please." Hailie chimed in.

Chuckling at his granddaughter's cuteness, Herbert kissed her temple. "I don't see why not. What do you say, Gladys?"

Gladys was taking in Arnold after the introduction. "I don't see a problem with it and I do remember you from a long time ago. You have that head that one can remember."

Blushing, Arnold placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I get that a lot."

She needed to spare her boyfriend's cheeks from burning off. "We were all going to Dino Land. Would you guys like to join us? Stan is meeting us there. I know he'll love this."

"What do you say, Herbert? We haven't gone there in quite a long time." Gladys was getting excited now.

Placing Hailie down, Herbert nodded his head. "I'd love that. We also would need to apologize to our son."

Informing them to head downstairs to a Packard, Helga waited till they were gone to kiss Arnold. "You did it. I have lots of ways I'm going to thank you." Kissing him again, her hand moved down to the front of his pants to tease him there.

Melting against her touch, Arnold needed to stop her so he could be presentable. "Now what?"

Taking his hand, Helga led him out the door. "To the next step. I want to pursue the next step with you."

Locking the door, they went down with her practically hopping. This is what closure definitely felt like.

X

They had been in the park for four hours now with Stan sitting off on a bench resting his aching feet. Seeing his parents earlier was a shock to him. A pleasant one that included him seeing his niece holding the hands of both his mom and, Helga. He loved seeing Hailie run up to him to cheer at getting her grandparents. His parents tried to apologize to him, but he waved it off simply thinking that the sight before him was enough.

"You are very happy right now." He stated when Helga sat beside him.

"So are you." Turns her head to regard her brother-in-law. "You helped them too in waking up a little."

Watching Arnold twirl Hailie around, Stan laughed at the little girls joy. "He helped the rest of the way." Closing his eyes, Stan dragged in a deep breath. It felt like it had been a long time he had done that. For so long it felt like he forgot the ability to breath with all that has happened since his brother's death. It felt like a signal from the beyond. "This is how it feels to breath. Did you know that I forgot how to. I feel like I can see for once. I don't see that constant fog that has been surrounding that house."

"My dad is in jail to face his crimes." He was also found to be embezzling under a different name. "My mom is at peace for once in her life. She is already thriving in such a short time." She pauses to examine the scene in front of them. "She has her grandparents back. I wanted that for her."

"I know you do. I know my brother is finally at peace. All he wanted was the best for you." Squeezes her hand. "Planning to marry Arnold one day?"

A smile appeared that was free of strain. "All he has to do is ask me."

He wasn't surprised. "And next week you reappear on the stage again." With that she groaned. "Oh buck up. It is one day for that amount of money. Your girl will be covered for the future."

That help eased her mind. She couldn't wait to get that show over with.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I hardly edited this chapter so I know there are mistakes. Blame it on the migraines and lack of sleep I always experience. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**


	27. Tombstone and It Girl

They all watched as the tombstone was placed right on the site. Helga held Arnold's hand and Hailie's as they stood in front of his grave taking it in. His parents were at the side waiting for that part to be finished. The remaining friends flanked them from behind while, Stan started to walk to the other side of the grave. His throat was already dry as he felt that day all over again. Looking up, Stan saw his parents signaling for him to speak.

"I looked up to my brother. It really wasn't hard. He acted like a pushover when he truly wasn't." Stan began. "He didn't speak much in the beginning due to his breathing problem. When he did speak it would be with indiscernible words. Most mistook him as simple when he really wasn't. He was smart and wise beyond his years." Clearing his throat, he really was having a hard time speaking himself. "He was also patient. When we moved he calmed me down as he told me it isn't a long move. I didn't understand since I was so young, but he continued to tell me it will be fine. That was my brother. To him I thought he was braver than the whole world."

Smiling over to Helga, Stan continued. "When Brainy first met you he whispered to me that he found the one. He knew, Helga. It was love at first sight with him. I didn't say this to you before, but it is what you deserve to hear. He loved your passion and your heart. He loved you entirely." Looks to Hailie. "You are like your mom and dad, Hailie. I'm proud of you." Finishing up, he went to walk over to his parents as they hugged him.

Arnold stepped forward as the voice of everyone else in the group. "We all knew him in our group. He was always a quiet person, but Stan is correct when he had something to say, he did. Brainy was and will always be this great person. He joined us in most things. Supported us when need be. When he moved, even I hoped to hear or see from him soon, but we never did. Even though we never heard from him, we didn't stop thinking of him." Looks to Helga. "I'm not even surprised that he fell for you. You are incredible and this is me talking right now. I do feel like he did point me in your direction. I'm certain he fell in love with you at first sight, just like myself. You made him even luckier to have met you. You made him luckier to have a beautiful girl like, Hailie."

"Brainy was afraid he'll never meet anyone." Gerald chimed in suddenly as he walked forward to join, Arnold. "This is something he shared with me. I told him to relax and that he will. He was young. I guess that move did him a lot of good. You restored faith in him."

Helga smiled at both of them to be surprised when Curly and Eugene went up to join them.

"Brainy taught me the importance of being myself. Told me to continue being as brave as I always am." Curly said as he placed a flower on the grave.

Eugene placed a flower down himself. "We would walk together and he would listen with all the patience in this world. He will be missed."

Helga saw how Brainy's parents were crying again making her wander over to them to help console them. Hailie hugged Stan's waist.

"He was sure a darn good person." Stinky chimed in as he also put a flower down.

Sid stepped up to do the same thing. "I don't know what else to say except that you were a darn good catcher."

Harold just wiped a tear away from his face from the emotions he was going through. It was so long since he met Brainy, but hearing all this was hard. Putting a flower down he silently did a jewish prayer before stepping back.

Sheena, Lila, Nadine put flowers down themselves before stepping back. "He was an ever so good person." Lila finally said.

Rhonda walked forward to put an old pair of glasses down. "To someone who always knew how to pull of a wire rim glasses with style. Also I remembered you with a smile on your face and that laughter." Pulling back she hoped that was enough. Feeling a hand take hers, she glanced down to see it was Curly's.

"That was nice." Was all he could say as they watched Phoebe walk forward.

Clearing her throat, Phoebe adjusted her glasses a bit. "Brainy is and always will have a special place in our hearts. His parents did a wise thing in raising him with values that will live on in them, his brother, my best friend, and his lovely daughter, Hailie. I thought he was different from the rest in school. Different like my best friend. How perfect was it for them both to meet. Of course he snuck up on Helga granting his first ever punch in the face. Something he loved." Phoebe hoped she didn't say anything bad until she spotted how, Herbert, Gladys, and Stan tried to hold back their laughter. "Brainy was a patient person. I never witnessed him raise his voice. Never witnessed anything negative. I knew he would never give up. He was a very good friend to me and a great boyfriend plus husband to, Helga." Facing his parents, she bowed in a show of respect. "Thank you both for blessing him in our lives. We could never repay you."

It was silence for some time as they all looked towards the grave then the tombstone. Helga stared at the engraving for some time. _"In loving memory to a great son, brother, friend, and loving husband. We will never forget."_ She then found Arnold's eyes gazing lovingly at her. She truly was lucky to find her second greatest love so soon.

"Dear?"

Helga turned her head towards, Gladys. "Yes?"

"This helped us heal. I believe it has to do with them being here. Also that young man of yours." Kissing her cheek, Gladys earnestly smiled towards her. "We approve of him. He is a great way to start the second half of your life."

Hugging her, Helga smiled at Stan. "You have that wrong. Brainy started me on the path of my second half by me falling in love and renewing my faith in life. My third half is, Hailie. Arnold will usher in the fourth. He knows this." Pulling away she took her extended family in even as Miriam, Olga, and Sam finally came forward. "I'm glad you let us have this all over again."

"We had to since we quickly snagged it away." Herbert told her.

"Baby sis?"

Helga turned her head to her sister. "You think it's time to head to the boarding house?" She nodded her head. Turning herself around to face everyone, Helga announced. "All right. Let us head to the boarding house." Hearing people shuffling away, Helga told Hailie to go with her aunt while she stayed behind with Arnold. "Your parents are boss for doing this."

Stepping closer to her, Arnold placed a framed picture down next to the tombstone. It was a framed picture of them at Dino Land. "I thought he would love that. Your in-laws, Hailie and yourself."

"He would, but you are missing someone." He took the picture so she knew he was missing from the shot. "You are his friend after all."

"I know, but this is something I wanted for all of you. We have plenty of times for pictures between ourselves." Giving her a chaste kiss, Arnold took her hand.

He was correct there. Helga studied the site once more before leaving. She'll always come back to visit him. How could she not? Brainy was responsible for placing a real smile on her face. Gave her hope that someone can love her. Now she had another who was also making her feel good about herself. Turning her head, she blew a kiss into that direction before moving forward.

* * *

"When's mom coming out?" Hailie asked in excitement as they all watched the other models prancing on stage to some upbeat music.

Today was the show. Arnold knew that Helga will be happy to get this out of her way. She had been complaining about, Johnny non-stop for being a pain in the rear. "I don't know honey. Soon, I hope."

Seeing the screen announce the Hat Girl, a woman came out wearing a large hat and hardly much else on that got you too familiar with her assets. It was so much so that, Arnold covered up Hailie's eyes. He didn't need her to see that.

"Well that leaves little to the imagination." Gerald told them as he almost laughed at, Arnold's maternal instincts right now.

Phoebe wasn't shy about the human anatomy, but to see someone she was familiar with turn to be far more familiar had her giggling in embarrassment. "Oh my."

Olga took it in stride while Miriam stared at her phone all of a sudden. Miriam's only concern is that Helga doesn't do that. Hearing some rock music now coming through the speakers they all turned their attention back to the stage. It was all past child models up there. Most aged pretty well. Now they waited on Helga to appear.

* * *

"I know you are heading back to Europe for your therapy but are you planning on actually coming back?" Curly wondered as he watched Rhonda flit around her room.

"I will come back. I will plan to live here after I find a place of my own since my parents don't want the baby here." Turning to face him, Rhonda rested her back against her closet door. A look of dejection crossed her face. "They are disappointed in me and wanted me to rid of it, but I won't." They didn't want a scandal of having their unwed daughter pregnant.

Curly examined how she placed her hand over her flat stomach. He could actually see the look of her falling in love with their unborn baby. "It is because you are unwed."

She sounded so detached right now. "Yes." Rhonda glanced around her bedroom. "I want a modest place to live in. I want to learn to cook and have our child be proud of me."

"They will be." He came closer to her. "Do you really need to leave to go back there? Couldn't you seek therapy here?"

Her dark eyes met up with his hazel ones. "I could." She sighs. "I know I'm ashamed still for all I've done. If I didn't do that to you, would we be together?"

Curly wanted to give her a definite answer there, but all he could do was almost the opposite. "Probably. Right now I'm in a relationship with someone who loves me exactly for who I am. I didn't know how much I longed for that until you pushed me out of here."

Rhonda felt a tinge of jealousy over this. She knew she shouldn't of felt this way, but she did. "I wish I didn't."

"Well you did, but I won't dwell on it. I want to move ahead and maintain something good for our child. I don't want to fight. I am unsure how long this will last between, Brenda and myself, but I'm willing to take that journey." He saw the pain in her eyes. He still held some love for her, but it lessened after what happened. "The girl I know is there. You have to see her too and I think you did by making amends to us."

Rhonda appreciated the words. She really did, but right now she was still blind to herself. "At least you see her."

Tapping her very gently on her forehead, Curly then put his hands on her arms. "Then open your eyes and you will."

She loved it when he spoke in a very sane way to her. She appreciated it more than his insane part. That was her trouble too. While one girl is seeing and loving all his components, she only loved mainly one. Rhonda was not worthy of him right now to only love just that one part. Just like it was time to finally learn to love everything about her.

* * *

"Mom!" Hailie ran up to Helga after the show excited.

Bending down, Helga picked her up. "Hey my little munchkin. What did you think of your old mom?"

"You were the best out of the whole show. I kept asking, Arnold when you were coming out."

Arnold chuckled at her excitement. "She did. She wanted to see you very badly."

Taking a look between them, Helga thought to ask her daughter about him. "What about him? Did he want to see me very badly."

"Mmm hmmm. He almost fell out of his seat a few times." Answered Hailie. "It looked like he wanted to propose to you when you stepped out with that white dress on."

How right she was about that guess. Arnold kissed Helga on the lips after she put, Hailie down. "You looked gorgeous in each outfit they put you in."

Olga finally came towards them after using the restroom. "My bladder is being played with right now."

"Well you do have someone pressing against you right now. Both you girls did a number on me when I was carrying you both." Miriam informed her as she went to kiss, Helga on the cheek. "Oh honey you were wonderful out there. I'm so proud of you."

"I am too since I didn't trip off the stage." Helga mocked before getting a kiss on the temple from, Olga.

"Oh Baby sis. You were so beautiful out there. You outshone them all." Olga gushed as a few tears started to fall from her eyes before the squeak happened in her voice. "I'm so proud."

Embarrassed, Helga tried to shut her up while everyone looked in their direction. "Olga, save the water for your child. That baby needs some fluid still." She said in a hushed tone.

Sniffling and wiping her stray tears up, Olga agreed. "Alright, Baby sis."

For Gerald, he tried to keep his eyes focused away from the half naked women in the farther back. They were not ashamed about others seeing them naked. "Well the show wasn't that bad. In my opinion you really new how to strut and scowl with deadly precision. Now Arnold will be far more envied once this comes out around campus."

Arnold didn't want to think about that. He still was asked on a day to day basis about him and Helga. Now once people see that she modeled in a show, he'll get it ten times worse. Suddenly a smug smile appeared on his face. "I have the complete package right here. Helga has me falling more in more in love with her as the seconds go on."

Phoebe thought it was best to cut this short so not only can she have alone time with, Gerald, they can as well. "Helga you were fantastic out there

"Thanks Pheebs." Yawning, Helga wanted to cut out of there. "I want to leave. I've had enough of this world."

Hearing collective agreements, everyone decided that it was time to part with her walking slowly out with, Hailie and Arnold. She already got paid and it turns out that she is getting the clothes that she wore in the show. She wanted to eat and spend time with these twos. She never wanted to return to the modeling world again. She wanted to be in her reality.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want to write that she strutted like this and like that. I'll give you the illusion that she nailed it.**


	28. No Name Chapter :P

Helga remembered a long time ago where she watched, Brainy graduate Middle School. He had on tan pants with a white shirt on. He looked adorable up there accepting his diploma. He didn't graduate High School in the traditional sense. He obtained a GED so he can graduate earlier. He was already attending R.O.T.C so it was an easy transition for him to attend the military. Brainy was a year older than her and the only reason why he was older than his own class was due to his parents. They didn't want their little boy off to school yet, so they enrolled him much later on.

She remembered Brainy telling her about that. He was embarrassed and hoped no one would catch his age. He mentioned that Harold was older than himself. This was back when he attended PS118. He told her how many would tease, Harold calling him stupid. Brainy didn't want that so he remained quiet. It was only when, Helga told him to admit his age that if anyone teased him, just ignore it. There were many who were enrolled later in their early lives. So what is the big deal?

Today was, Arnold's graduation. Helga, Hailie, Miles, Stella, The Johannsen's, and the Heyerdahl's were there in the same row. When Phoebe accepted her diploma, Helga and Hailie cheered her along with her parents. They did the same thing when it came to, Gerald's name too.

"Hey Helga. Am I late?"

Her head turned to see a glistening, Sid crouched next to her. Sid won't be graduating until next year due to him wanting to party a lot after High School. "Well you are being a pain for everyone else. Why are you here?" She whispered.

Sid started to guffaw at her attitude now. "Oh I have something planned. Something that no one will forget here."

Watching him lift his shirt away to reveal fireworks, Helga growled. "Lay off on the pranks. Those could hurt others. It could hurt my daughter."

"Oh relax, Helga." Standing up, Sid spotted Stinky on the outskirts giving him a thumbs up. "No one will get harmed. Someone as hot as you can't afford wrinkles."

Watching him dash off, Helga spotted Miles standing up. "Excuse me, Helga." Miles quickly made his way out of the aisle and towards the stupid twosome.

Helga watched Miles speak to, Sid and Stinky for a while before watching him return. Hearing him mumbling about them being children, Helga took Hailie's hand when she spotted Arnold getting ready to step on stage. Helga felt her smile grow more as they heard his name and he walked forward to accept his diploma. She couldn't help but stand up with Hailie to cheer him. She could tell that his parents waited to cheer out too. Seeing, Arnold's gaze hit her she mouthed out that she loves him.

After the ceremony was done with, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe rushed up to them. Arnold picked up Hailie in his arms to kiss her on the cheek before settling her back down to kiss, Helga too. "No more college."

Helga felt a bit sad about that. "I know. I loved seeing your face in the library too."

Coming to that realization, Arnold kissed her once more. "I'll hate that too."

"Guess that means you both should marry then." Hailie announced. Watching her mother and Arnold interact, she had a feeling that he would want to be married to her mom.

Would he live in that apartment with them or the boarding house when it comes to that? Arnold kissed Helga's nose. "That all depends on your mom."

Winking at Arnold, Helga took Hailie's hand. "Well he'll just have to propose to me then."

Feeling Gerald's hand on his shoulder, Arnold knew he was in daydream land. "Well if that isn't an invitation then I don't know what else is." Gerald said as he patted his shoulder a bit lighter before going to his girlfriend.

Arnold watched her talking to the others as he daydreamed of her pregnant with their child. He thought of Hailie as that great older sister to her sibling. He thought of her like his daughter even if she truly wasn't. Was it too soon to ask for Helga's hand for marriage?

* * *

Rhonda looked at her new place with a slight bit of shock. She went crazy buying furniture and after it was all loaded in there she couldn't quite believe it as she stood basically frozen. Was this really her place? How will she handle a child? She needed a job to make herself feel even better about herself.

"This is all for us." She spoke to her peanut laying in her stomach. "I'm afraid that I'll be a horrible mother."

Hearing a knock at her door, Rhonda just told the person to come in. Thankfully it was, Curly. Curly stepped into her new place to see her just standing there in her own disbelief. Taking an accurrsary examination of her furniture in the modest starter home, he noticed how it was more middle class. More homey.

"I loved what you picked for furniture. This is better than what you grew up with."

Snapping out of her thoughts at that, Rhonda smiled warmly at him. "Want to help me organize the baby's room?"

Nodding his head, Curly followed her to a room further from the entrance. She obviously didn't want street sounds disturbing him or her. Seeing that the crib wasn't assembled, and other things were here and there, Curly walked forward. He knew she didn't have any household tools in there.

"Time to go to the hardware store." He announced. "Since you will be independent, you need some necessities for around the house. Also we can pick out paint." Taking her hand, Curly told her it will be his treat.

Rhonda felt her heart leap up the second he took her hand. "I'd like to learn something new." She spoke with honesty. Since she decided to stay here, she went to a therapist twice a week.

Opening the car door up for her, Curly waited till she was in before going to the other side to get in. "Good. If you have any questions about this stuff it is good to ask or watch that DIY channel. Sometimes they give you helpful hints."

As the weeks went by, Rhonda found herself laughing in his presence more when she spotted him doing something out of the ordinary. She found herself accepting it even more. She also found herself lonely. She asked Helga how was it being a single mother and dating. Helga told her she was lonely for a long time. She did date but nothing panned out after they found out she had a child. Nothing panned out until Arnold. He was everything that she wanted. Rhonda hoped for the same thing. When she asked her about other things, Helga told her that it was always good to have a network of trusted people to help you out when you need it. She had her sister, Phoebe, and Stan. Now she had plenty of more people in case it was needed. Rhonda may have friends, but she was unsure if they really wanted to help out.

"How is Brenda?"

It had been interesting to hear her finally ask about his girlfriend. Each day he found himself falling more for her. Each day he supported her in what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. "She's good. Right now she's in a shelter helping out for a few hours. Later we are heading to the movies."

Brenda is a giving person obviously. Rhonda felt a little jealous there. "The most I did was donate my clothes. Does she do that often?"

"Yep. On Thanksgiving she is there giving her time there to feed the homeless. I'm thinking of helping out this year." Spotting a forlorn appearance on the raven haired beauty, Curly put his hand on hers. "Donating clothes is very noble too, Rhonda."

Hearing her phone go off, Rhonda picked it up to have a brief conversation. Nodding her head several times while answering questions, she hung up with a bit more of a smile on her face. "Helga told me there is a position coming available. She asked me if I could type and I told her I can. She said that I will have to meet up with her early in the morning tomorrow to speak to the Dean personally."

"That was nice of her. You going?"

"Yes. I want to work to feel my worth. I won't get rich off of it, but I just want to feel proud of myself. Helga is right that it will give me some experience." Rhonda was still surprised that Helga kept giving her helpful advice. A person she tried to sabotage on purpose was helping her out.

Curly smiled as they parked the car in front of the hardware store. "Helga is a cool egg." Getting out of the car, he went around to help her out. "I think Arnold is planning on proposing to her soon."

Seeing men checking her out, Rhonda found herself more shy about the attention rather than self-assured. "They deserve one another." Turning to face him, she hugged him. "I'm glad you're happy." Moving away from him she went inside without waiting for someone to open the door. It felt good to do that.

X

As Curly gave her instructions on how to assemble the crib, Rhonda actually was doing the handy work. She got a little frustrated, but little by little she felt some adrenaline sifting into her core. When she put in the last piece, she stood up to wait for him to judge if it was strong or not. When he said it was okay, Rhonda cheered.

"I did it!" Hugging him, Rhonda wanted to kiss him mostly, but settled on this. "Thank you."

Still having feelings for this woman, Curly separated slowly. "You should thank yourself. You did a great job of assembling this. Maybe you can make a fashion line for babies."

She stared at the white crib loving the pureness of it. It had such a simple design that she liked very much. "Perhaps I could. Maybe furniture or something with you as a carpenter."

"Perhaps." Looking at all the paint samples she had, Curly sighed. "We don't know the sex yet so what do you think?"

"Something neutral. If it is a boy we can get some nice decorations for a boy. Same with a girl." Feeling at peace there, Rhonda rested her back against the wall. "My parents use to give me all this attention up until I was ten. After that they said I'm grown up enough to think like an adult. I tried to what I can to get their attention, but I was waved off and told to go shopping."

Curly stood there patiently listening to her as she showed a truly vulnerable side of her.

"When I first got attention from guys it made me feel good, but not good enough to be with any of them. It was this brief ego boost that I needed. When I got older I got bored with just the simple attention." Closing her eyes, Rhonda felt shame. "I was fourteen when I gave myself to this guy who was older than me. A sophomore in High School. I enjoyed that attention, but didn't want him around me again. It felt good to me to collect and do that over and over again, but at the same time I felt tired." Opening her eyes to focus on him, Rhonda wanted to hit herself. "I didn't know the true feeling I was going through until recently. Until you. I felt worthless. As much as I brag about my family name, it is just to brag about the name. I never really grouped myself in it."

"What about those rumors and pranks you did in school?"

"Ego boost. It is still not an excuse for the horrible things that I've done. Curly I lost you because of my stupid mistake. I'm not even worth it. I'm not worth your love and Brenda is." Sliding to the ground, she focused on her feet. "She's lucky."

Getting on his knees in front of her, Curly rested his hand on her knee. "You are worth it or I wouldn't be here. I see improvements in you and I like it. I do love you still. I saw past your bull." Seeing hope in her eyes, Curly had to prevent her from flirting with him. "I will be here for our baby. I will also be around for Brenda. I'm your friend, Rhonda. Trust in yourself that with all that you are doing right now will help you out."

Rhonda appreciated his words. He really is a true friend. She actually had some.

* * *

Gerald took Phoebe's hand to walk her near the edge so they can enjoy the scenery. Smiling all the while, he laid out a blanket as they both laid down to enjoy the night sky. Taking her hand once more, Gerald just enjoyed the setting with his favorite girl.

"Beautiful night, eh?"

Phoebe felt so steady right now. So at ease. "I most agree with you there, Gerald. The weather is superb. No need for a coat or anything of the like." Face turning red she apologized for talking so much.

"No need to apologize. I enjoy hearing you talk." He told her honestly.

Just as the night gave an excuse for a perfect evening, Phoebe felt qualms. "Gerald, how will this work? As a doctor I will be working many long hours. I hear of so many getting into relationships and it dying out."

"It'll work."

"But how?"

Turning on his side to kiss her, Gerald then had her full attention. "We will make it work. I know there will be long hours. I knew this and I'm not running away. I know I can make it work."

"But how?"

Full of confidence and full of something very always going crazy around her, Gerald played with her hair. "Because I love you, Phoebe. I want this to work because I don't want to lose you. Ask Arnold. When I make my mind about something I go all out."

Phoebe froze. "Did you just say you l-l-love me?" She stuttered.

"Yes. Did you hear me hesitate?"

Launching herself at him, Phoebe kissed him. She was sure he was a good guy. A guy that won't let her down. "I love you too, Gerald Johannsen." She declared before kissing him again.

Chuckling softly at her exuberance, Gerald felt his heart soaring among those stars right now. Just then a shooting star came past prompting him to wish upon it. He wished for this girl to remain in his life for a very long time.


	29. Double Entendre

"Excuse me, but could you help me?" Rhonda asked of a woman whose back was turned to her at the current moment.

Turning to face Rhonda, Helga smirked at the folders in her hands. "Hey Rhonda. I see they stacked up some work for you already." She observed.

Blushing, Rhonda had been accepted in the Admissions office, thanks in part to Helga, and already it has been nothing but busy days. "Yeah. I'm just here because they told me to hand these over to get further researched." She informed her. "I thought you just worked in the library."

Taking the folders from her, Helga shook her head as she opened the first file. "I do, but during the summer I'm here. I'm just the extra hand needed to help out for the Admissions office. It is either this or be bored to death at home or work some part time deal."

Agreeing with that, Rhonda stood there finding her feet hurt from the walk over to this building. Pulling up a chair she sat down near her. "I can understand this." Feeling embarrassed, Rhonda had to ask her. "I feel pretty ignorant here."

Still scanning the first file, Helga just briefly looked at her. "How's that?"

"Well I thought that people were already selected during the school year, and not during the summer time. I was so embarrassed to ask this."

"True. During the school year you will still be going over these files. They call that over here a part of early admissions. The students that excel so well that they have to come here. During the summer time it is cut to extremely early admissions. This is students in their Sophomore year in high school." Picks up the file she was scanning to show her. "This person right here is what you call a special type student. They are fifteen. According to this he is highly gifted. What I'll do is verify it and if this is in fact true, he gets placed in a special stack. He'll be notified either in person or by letter."

"So you handle these?"

"At the current moment, yes." Helga answered as she put the folder aside for a stat check. "During the normal year when everyone is back, you'll be doing this."

Nodding her head, Rhonda spotted only one questionable file that Helga was looking at right now. "His writing appears different. He submitted two essays and while it says the same name, his writing is different."

Helga spotted that too. "Meaning this one possibly cheated on his essays or he is ambidextrous. Either way we'll find out."

Something had been bugging, Rhonda. "Arnold still doesn't trust me. This I can tell."

"Well you need to give him time. I mean you do remember all the times you tried to get him. Also he is still peeved by what you did in his bedroom. He doesn't want to be this way." Helga told her casually. "While it is great that you apologized to a lot of us, you can't be surprised if we all have our walls up. Give us all time."

"I guess that is the best way to think about it. I really wish I never hurt, Curly. He's giving me a chance, but he is with another woman. A woman that deserves a guy like that." Rhonda smiled a little.

"Well just keep going on the path that you heading, and everything will be just fine." Helga advised. Yawning, she kinda wished she didn't demand so many repeats from, Arnold. On the other hand she did feel good in the morning.

* * *

At the boarding house, Arnold examined the freshly painted room with some satisfaction. He hadn't asked Helga to marry him yet. He certainly hadn't asked her to move in with him so he had to hope she would say yes. He wished it very badly to the point his smile started to fade.

"It looks good, Son." Miles declared as he stepped into the light peach room. "I believe Hailie would love this."

"Maybe."

Hearing the almost lifeless tone he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Turning to face him, Arnold needed his advice. "What if she says no to moving in here?"

"What will you do if she says no to that?" Countered Miles.

"I still want to be with her. I want to live where she wants to live. What will happen to the boarding house since you and mom like to travel to different locations?"

Stopping his son from rattling anymore questions, Miles had to put him at ease. "This boarding house is still yours even if you aren't here. As for us, we are still living here so we are responsible for it too."

"But paying for two pieces of properties seems daunting. I want her. I want to wake up beside her."

"Such worries for someone so young. We help pay into this property too. Everything will work out for the best. As for her, when do you plan on popping the question?"

Arnold grinned. "Tonight. I'm taking her to the restaurant we first went on a date. Hailie will be spending the night with, Olga. Also Hailie knows that I'm asking her. She helped me pick out the ring."

"That is a great sign then. You mom and myself will love her as a daughter-in-law." Grabbing his son he brought him in for a hug. "You really grown up."

Smiling at his dad's approval, Arnold began to think about his plan on asking her for her hand in marriage. He kept changing the course of his plan in when he'll do it. He just knew that he wanted her.

X

He was listening to her day while sitting across from her in the restaurant. Tonight she wore a pink dress that kept tripping his tongue up. It fit her figure so perfectly that if he didn't already know what she looked like naked, he'd be peeling that dress off now. She was stunning.

Helga noticed that while he was paying attention to her while she spoke, he was also flitting his eyes to her cleavage. "You know that it is safe to assume that you will be taking this off me."

Hearing the invitation, Arnold almost fell off his chair. "You always are so beautiful to me, but there are times that it is like the brightest star out there."

"Stars tend to burn up." She hinted with a wink.

"No that is just a star that is jealous of how beautiful you are." Reaching over to take her hand, Arnold imagined that ring on that finger right now. "How perfect I think you are."

Blushing, Helga wished they were in his room making love under the stars. "Arnold." Her cheeks were so heated that she knew they were blazing red. She was a stop light. She had to of looked like a signal right now. "You always know what to say."

Standing up while holding her hand, Arnold was overcome with emotion. Possessed, you can say. Going closer to her side, he got down on one knee. "You deserve every kind word given to you. You are incredibly special. Not only to me, but to your beautiful daughter, Hailie, and to everyone else who loves you."

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she focused on him. Helga was unaware of people giving the couple their attention, and she was glad she wasn't aware. This was a moment she wanted to commit to memory. "I'm lucky and since being with you I've only been even more happier."

His smile was threatening to take over his face. "You made me even more happier. More at peace. Helga, I know that there will be times that I'll make mistakes. I'll do the positive things too. I just know that I want to face everything with you by my side." Pulling out the ring, Arnold opened the box. "Helga Pataki, will you do me the honor in marrying you? This is all I've been thinking about since day one."

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she clasped her hand over her mouth. She wanted to calm down enough as she continued to nod. "Yes. Yes, Arnold. I'll marry you."

Slipping the ring on her finger, Arnold stood up to kiss his fiance. He was unaware of the clapping as he continued to kiss his bride-to-be. His moment right now was just with her as they stayed in their bubble. The love of his life will be his wife.

Later at night, Arnold and Helga laid in his bed blissfully happy. He would kiss her here and there on her body while she played with his hair, and study the ring. They both loved how it looked under the light of the full moon tonight. He would stop sometimes just to study her nude body in all its glory.

Helga smiled at one particular kiss on her chest. "We'll have another kid one day, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Placing her hand down, Helga stopped to moan a bit when he teased her body. "Does this place have enough room for another body just in case of that?"

Was she considering moving in here? Lifting his head up, Arnold nodded his head. "We do actually. We even thought about making another room out of the attic on the other side of me.. Do you want to live here and not your apartment?"

"Well of course I want to live here. You own this place and it is very homey." Feeling warmth rushing through her, Helga took his hand. "I know you wanted to ask me."

"Do you want to live here? I actually painted the empty room her favorite color."

Moving him off the bed, and hauling him to the couch, Helga straddled his lap. "Yes I want to live here. Now let us bless this room in a different way."

"I won't have any bones left if you turn them to mush." He teased her.

Nipping his neck, Helga snickered softly. "Just as long as you have one bone in particular then I'm fine with helping you around."

Groaning at that double entendre, Arnold brought his hips up to meet up with her approval. "That is always available to you."

Moving with him, Helga loved every moment of this.

* * *

The place she bought was a Duplex. She thought it was best to live on the top floor especially when she saw the rooftop deck you can access only from that apartment. Rhonda examined the lower floor judging what to do downstairs to improve it. She knew a coat of paint was needed. Since it was hardwood floors all she needed to do was clean them up since they were in excellent condition. She bought herself an income property to help herself out in the long run. She researched what she needed to do on her off time from work, and decided on getting a female renter instead. To her that was safe. She would just need to lay some rules down.

"Hey Rhonda."

Her heart thrilled at the sound of his voice. Rhonda had to force that initial quell away as she turned to face, Curly. "Hi Curly. What are you doing here?"

Stepping inside the bottom apartment, Curly felt at home down here. "This is the first time stepping into this apartment. It's homey."

Loving his approval, Rhonda also had to stop her heart from beating so fast. "Another reason why I bought it. This will help with my mortgage. I need cushion money in case my parents decide to not lend a helping hand once in a while. Right now this is mostly on me." Studying the room once more she wondered if just painting it white would be too annoying. "If you lived here. What paint color would appease you?"

Shrugging, Curly knew she wanted to rent to a female. "Something neutral. My room was blue for the longest time. Honestly I have no clue."

"Are you eating with Brenda tonight?"

"No. She's working very late tonight." Curly began to explore the place to see if it was different from the upstairs.

Following him she couldn't deny the view. She actually laughed when Helga told her that some pregnant women get super anxious sexually. "Do you want to eat me tonight?"

Curly turned quickly around to face a blushing, Rhonda as she yelled out an apology before dashing away. Gaping at the figurative cloud of dust she left behind, Curly could just stand there.

Upstairs, Rhonda slammed the door. "Great. Now he'll think I'm really insane." Hearing the door open she covered her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it."

"You did." Curly was firm but easy about that.

"I love you and I messed everything up. I'm not worthy of you and Brenda is. I'm proud to carry our child, but I'm not proud of my mistakes. I'm an a-a-asshole. Please leave. Just please leave."

"I love you too."

Rhonda could feel the, 'But' coming on.

"But I also love her too. She makes me feel good about myself. She appreciates me. You never did."

"You're wrong." She sniffled. "As crazy as you may be you often made great sense. You saw things that no one else did. More than Nadine. More than Arnold. I never felt worthy of your attention." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rhonda didn't want to face him still. "She is worthy of your attention."

Curly stepped forward to walk around her just so he can lift her chin up. Even when she is this honestly upset she is still so beautiful. He was still tempted, but he could never betray his girlfriend. "Rhonda, you are very worthy. Thank you for complimenting, Brenda." Moving forward he kissed her cheek as a friend. "Please don't cry when I see improvement in you over the weeks. Be proud." Kissing her cheek again, Curly had to step back knowing the next kiss was on her lips.

Her cheek tingled where he kissed her. "The doctor suggested not getting in any relationships for a couple of years." Points to her belly. "I believe this will help there." She tried to laugh, but stopped herself.

"I'll be right back." Curly left the apartment quickly leaving her with question marks until he returned with a package. "This is for you."

Smirking, Rhonda opened it to find the thing she wasn't truly expecting. "Now what happens when I can't reach there with a full stomach?"

Grinning at the device he gave her, Curly opened it up to place batteries in before turning it on. "I'm sure you are smart enough to figure that part out."

Rhonda would of balked at that device before thinking it was disgusting, but she now found the appeal. She can think of it as Curly. It was just as big as him. "I already have a name for him." Taking it, she couldn't help but grin. "Thank you, Curly." Kissing his cheek, Rhonda wanted to try it out now. "I made food. If we have any leftovers you can give it to, Brenda." She suggested.

Turning it off for her, Curly smiled at her generous offer. "I would like to stay."

"Place this on my bed and let me finish dinner off." Watching him walk to her room, Rhonda knew she will imagine him tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm certain that most of you knows what Curly gave her as a gift. :P**


	30. Different moments in a day

It was the first official day of his job in Middle school, and Arnold was in two departments right now: Exhausted and satisfied. The current grade he was teaching right now was 8th grade. The subject was History. He wanted to teach math as well, but seeing as they had many teachers already covered for that subject, he was perfectly fine with History.

Each period he met his students. Introduced himself finding some girls giggling and blushing each time he turned his attention towards them. Only one girl was so disruptive with her hyena like giggles that he paused the class to question her.

"Miss Nichols? Can you enlighten me on what is so funny?" Sitting on the edge of his desk, Arnold noticed how straightened herself up and her face became redder.

Playing with the ends of her hair appeared to be a nervous tick already before making her excuse. "I'm sorry. I was uh thinking of a joke I heard during um lunch."

Feeling that was a lie he was about to ask her to see him after class before the guy next to her spoke up. "She was telling her friend how she thinks your cute."

"Jeremy!" She cried out before placing her hands up in front of her face. "I did not!"

Nodding his head, Arnold straightened up. "Alright class I will not be editing history. I want to teach you it. I want you to learn from the pass to gain in your future. I might have a pop quiz in here to test out your knowledge. Please immerse yourself in it." One thing he didn't want to do was to have that girl embarrassed any further so that is why he didn't bother in any punishment. He's had plenty of crushes before in his life.

* * *

The newer batch of students on campus were made up of some guys that were constantly at Helga's shoes. Aggravated, she ensconced herself in the back to get a breather. Pulling out her phone she texted Arnold.

 **I miss your face in the library very badly - Helga**

Grabbing her water from her locker, Helga wished she was in Natalie's position right now. Maternity leave. She'd rather be dealing with diapers and crying compared to hormones.

 **I take it you have guys hitting on you. I actually have some girls thinking I'm cute - Arnold.**

Smirking down at her tiny screen, Helga shook her head.

 **I have walking large cocks around here. I ran back here to take a breather. Let Ruby handle them. Also of course they would have crushes on you. Handsome guy. Hot ass. ;) - H**

 **I can come over there after school and you can bring me in the back again. - A**

Feeling heated by that thought, Helga thought long and hard about that.

 **Tell you what. Do whatever you need to there and I'll come home to do whatever we need to do later. - H**

Right then, Ruby came walking in just sighing away in frustration. "New rule: We kick them out the moment they give you any problem. That means the slightest."

"Still that bad. You all right?" Helga wondered as she spotted, Ruby's hair a sudden frizzy mess. That meant she was stressed out.

Smiling at her concern, Ruby looked her over. "You can't do anything in how you look, but I strongly recommend you to always be escorted to your vehicle at night. The pictures of you doing that show has spread around this campus like wildfire."

 **I just want to hold you and kiss you while we look up at the stars. Always a perfect evening with you. - A**

Glancing down at that last text, Helga always soared emotionally.

Spotting the look of happiness on her face, Ruby smiled herself. "Must be Prince Charming."

"Yes. I can't wait to get home to him."

"So how has it been living with him? Does Hailie like it?" Ruby wondered.

Since mid July they moved into the Sunset Arms. Helga felt saddened by looking at her empty apartment before closing it, but felt happy the second their stuff was moved in. While they couldn't move most of their furniture in, Helga simply donated it feeling it was a much better thing to do. Arnold and her got into one fight over the stupidest thing that concerned the closet, but that was it for now.

"She loves it. She loves the people that live there already, and she is calling his parents her grandparents. It really wasn't that hard of an adjustment to deal with. The place already feels like home." As she spoke to her, Helga was texting him back while maintaining eye contact with Ruby.

 **You know that sounds like a perfect evening. I'll see you later. I love you. - H**

 **I love you too. Prepare to be handled. ;) - A**

 **I'm already prepared for you. - H**

Placing her phone back in her locker, Helga started to walk past her. "I will be bringing Ol' Betsey and the Five Avengers out of retirement soon enough."

"I wish you can do that, but don't. I want you to remain around. I love having you, John, and Natalie around." Smiling at her favorite employee, Ruby watched her leave back into the fray. "The students get worse and worse each year." She mumbled out.

* * *

Phoebe felt more tired than she ever did in her entire life. Working in the emergency ward was just extremely hectic. She did handle it with a cool head and when she was a student working here she was bossed around ten times more. Now they went on an even pace with her. Phoebe was use to handling orders. Helga pretty much trained her in her early life. What with the note taking and Helga being able to talk really fast. She smiled at the thought that Helga helped her out for the real world compared to her teachers.

"Dr Heyerdahl?"

Phoebe turned to the one in charge of this area. "Yes, Dr Eggert?"

He smiled at her professional manner while scanning the very petite young woman in front of him. "I commend you on doing a good job. Keep it up. The patient that is in bed 12. The kid. You did an amazing job calming him down."

Please with herself even more, Phoebe nodded her head. "Why thank you very much, Dr Eggert. I will continue to keep up the good work."

"Hope so. You are the only one of the eager young doctors that I've had that I know will continue to be the same, but also improve." Nodding his head to her, he made his way towards down the hallway.

Her spine felt straighter. Her ego was boosted up happily. Reaching for the clipboard, Phoebe examined the patients tiny file before making her way to them. She made her correct choice for this field.

* * *

Gerald was reviewing what he had from the officers at the scene. While he did that he flicked his gaze towards the accident. His lips pursed knowing the details so far and was unhappy about one result.

"Alright, Gerald get ready for your first on air assignment." The Cameraman signaled him to stand at the ready. "You ready?"

Nodding his head, Gerald smiled into the lens. "Ready."

"Good. Because you are on in 3 - 2." He went silent as he went to one and then pointed at him.

"Thank you, Steve. We are here on the scene of a crash between two citizens at the intersection of 5th and Durango. By eye witnesses accounts, they said that driver in the blue Toyota was speeding through the light T boning the person driving in the white four door Chevy. Unfortunately the driver in the Chevy has died on the scene, while the one in the Toyota has been taken to, Hillwood Hospital for injuries he sustained. We don't know anymore on that driver, but as reported by the officers on location, the injuries are not life threatening." Gerald reported.

"Tell me, Gerald, do they believe that the driver was under the influence?" Steve questioned from the station.

Listening through his earpiece, Gerald answered. "At this time they cannot give me that information, but we'll make sure to follow this up for the folks in, Hillwood. We can safely inform you and the public that this is an active scene so they request the public to seek alternative routes to their destination."

"Well that is very helpful information, Gerald. Thank you so much for that report." Steve told him before the feed was cut off.

Putting the mic down, Gerald took a deep breath in and out. His first report officially finished with.

"Hey!"

Picking his eyes up to the veteran camera guy to indicate he heard him, Gerald wondered what he would have to say.

"You did a fine job kid. You conducted yourself with professionalism out there. Now you still need to follow up on things for a later newscast." He instructed.

"Thanks, Roger. I will do that. Also thanks for the tips." Gerald gave him a thumbs up.

Smirking at him, Roger echoed his thumbs up. "Any time."

* * *

Curly loved seeing her beam at him each time she spotted him. Watching her mark her book, Brenda got off the blanket to meet him half way with a little skip in her step. He loved the feeling of her arms wrapping around his neck to kiss him. Brenda had good and bad days like most. She handled her bad days far more better than the first time he met her. Something she attributed by dumping the toxic friends who would dare to leave their other friend alone in an environment such as that. An environment that was also famous for taking advantage of someone helpless.

"Hello, Handsome." Brenda greeted. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?" Taking her hand he led her back to her blanket that she set up near the water.

Brenda wanted to head over to her place or his now. "Well it is a day where I would love to take your clothes off and bask in you." Kissing his neck, she nibbled lightly. "We only leave the bed to handle anything briefly personal, and come back in and have more fun."

Curly did attend college. A different one that trains you to be a Veterinarian. None of his friends were surprised and his own career choice. He also held a part time position was in a Vet hospital. "I'm not looking to have another girl pregnant until some time down the line."

Giggling at that, Brenda kissed him. "That's fine with me. I'm not ready yet." Kissing him once more, she just wanted him right now. "So can we head somewhere where we can have more privacy?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Taking her hand, Curly waited as she gathered her books to escort her out of the park.

* * *

Lorenzo wandered into the coffee shop with his head mostly buried in his phone. As usual he didn't pay attention to any of the women in there giving him immediate attention. Most sighing at the mere sight of him. Most others were simply ogling him openly with lust on their minds. The woman at the counter immediately set about making his order without him speaking a word. She knew his regular drink. Knew it by heart.

Lorenzo did care very much about the opposite sex. He just chose with whom he wanted to spend time with. Normally the women in the coffee shop were either well meaning people, gossips, wannabe writers, or mostly just people wishing to come in there to act like a place such as this was a pick up joint. He didn't want that. Didn't want to waste his time. Paying the person at the counter the exact change needed, he turned around to find himself actually looking up.

There was Rhonda sitting towards the back with a muffin and a tea in hand. He was actually slightly amused she chose to bring an antique looking tea cup in with her. One he recognized from the mansion. Walking forward he did know that she was pregnant. Kinda hard not to hide in their group of friends. He was also curious on what she would be like pregnant.

"Hola, Rhonda."

Picking her head up from a pad of paper she was scribbling on, Rhonda smiled up at him. "Hello, Lorenzo. You are looking well. Would you like to join me?"

Not wanting to deny that invitation he sat down. "Would be a pleasure. May I also say that you are looking well yourself."

Rhonda knew he was never one to just have small talk. Knew how he loved his precious time. "Thank you. Don't mind my antiquated system here, but I'm just trying to add rules when it comes to renting my downstairs apartment."

Examining her penmanship before he went to her, Lorenzo found himself for the first time actually taken by her. While he has never been used by her before, he certainly made it clear how he could never waste his valuable time with games. Useless games that dealt with playing with one's mind. "How are you loving your independence?"

"Well I'm not quite there. My parents still offer to help out, but while I accepted it in a couple of things, I feel I'm not quite there. I know I will be, but for now it is a journey to get to."

Leaning back in his seat, Lorenzo crossed his legs. "I hear you are working at the school. How is that going?"

That perked her up. "Oh I love it! I remember how I wanted to work only in fashion, but this is fine for now. I love getting really into it. I thought I would be bored, but so far I'm not."

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I know you and I haven't spent that much time together so I would love to hear all about your new adventure."

Rhonda felt shock go through her body. She knew this wasn't a date, but he was always considered a very valuable available person. She wasn't ready to date, and wanted to get to know her friend better. "I would love that. Also you will have to tell me all that you are doing."

Lorenzo sensed it wasn't her wanting gossip. It was her being genuine. "We can go now if you like. You are dressed perfectly and if you want, you can bounce off your ideas on me. It may help." He suggested.

Putting her stuff away and drinking her tea up, Rhonda went to rinse the cup before heading to his side. It will be nice to get to know, Lorenzo better.


	31. Temptation

It was drawing closer to Summer, and their plans for their honeymoon hit an area of question. Their wedding will be extra simple. At first, Helga was wondering if she should wear a dress or not seeing she was married before, but when she focused on Arnold she knew she'll wear a dress after all.

"Something affordable. A nice and pleasant place perhaps." Arnold suggested.

Leafing through a travel magazine they got at a travel agency, Helga pointed towards a plan for a seven day trip to Hawaii. Sure it has been done to death by others, but they needed to think of their future. "Not a bad rate for two. This is a condo and not a hotel so that is why the rate is like that."

Taking the magazine to look it over, Arnold turned his head towards her. She never had a honeymoon before. "Do you want to go to Hawaii? I ask this because I want you happy."

A smile crossed her face. "I am happy. I get to be married to you. We can spend even more hours in bed naked. Sure my dream trip is Paris, but Hawaii is a tropical place where I hear the sunsets are amazing." Taking the magazine to flip it towards the couch, Helga moved herself on top of him. "Makes you wonder how it would be to make love under that sunset."

That got him thinking as he gently flipped her over to her back. "I know exactly how it will be." Kissing her, Arnold's wheels were turning.

* * *

Curly was glad to see that Nadine left her place as he went up towards, Rhonda's. Now Nadine was living in the apartment downstairs with Peapod or Rich. Lately he had been watching Lorenzo constantly by Rhonda's side, and it was driving him crazy. Knocking on the door telling her that it was him, Rhonda told him the door was open. Opening it, he paused watching her look through a baby catalogue wearing a light blue dress. She looked almost very close to bursting.

"Hey Curly. I was looking for things we might of needed for our son." She told him. "Can you think of anything?"

"Why are you seeing, Lorenzo? I thought you were supposed to hold off on relationships."

Leaving the catalogue where it was, Rhonda placed her hands on her hips. "I am holding off on relationships. Why do you care? You are in a healthy relationship. Mines is a healthy relationship with our unborn son."

"Have you had sex with him?"

Her mouth opened up. "I'm not in love with him and I'm certainly not using him."

Stepping forward, Curly shook his head. "Didn't answer my question. Have you had sex with him?"

Rhonda won't deny it. "I did once I couldn't reach down there with that fun toy you gave me. I like Lorenzo a lot, but I'm not in love with him, and I'm certainly not using him."

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

She was taught to be honest. "I spoke to my doctor about this. I had to question this myself. I do have needs, Curly. I'm still in love with you, and I like him. The doctor is fine with me doing this seeing how it can drive a pregnant woman crazy. I'd rather release then become a bitch. Lorenzo treats me good. He listens to me. He's sweet." Sighing she felt ashamed suddenly. "I know you hate me right now."

Curly lessened up. He knew if he wasn't with, Brenda he would be all over Rhonda. "I don't. I guess I'm a little jealous. He gets to be with the improved version of you. The one that I know exists."

"And you are with her." Her heart thrilled a little at hearing that. "I'd be with you in a heartbeat, you know."

"I know that now." Stepping away from her, Curly had to put some distance between them. "There are times I wish I can stop feeling the way I do about you."

"I don't." Rhonda walked up to him to place a hand on his face. She wanted to caress his skin. "I finally know that if I can love someone like you that there is still hope out there."

"Why in the hell did you say that to me?" Curly stepped away from her. "I'm tempted each time I'm with you. I want to rip your clothes off right now and make love to you. I don't want to let you go. I've loved you for so long and I can't stop. I want to for the sake of my own relationship, but I can't."

Rhonda wanted him to do just that, but she had to sacrifice it again. "As much as I love those words. Oh how I love to hear them. I think you need to really realize what you are saying. I don't want you ruining a good thing with one woman to be with another. I've met Brenda, and I think she's great. Of course you are in love with her."

His eyes roved all over her mentally undressing her. He wanted to see that belly fully pregnant and naked in front of him without an ultrasound on it. "I need to go or else I will betray her."

Watching him leaving with a steady speed, Rhonda touched her abdomen. She didn't want to think any more about that. She needed to concentrate on other things.

* * *

Arnold waited till Helga was away from earshot to lean a little closer to, Hailie. "I need to ask you a question."

Crossing her arms and placing them on the table, Hailie smirked up at him in a classic way that Helga often does to him. "Ask away."

"Does your mom have a passport?"

"Yes. She was preparing herself in case of something. Mom has always wanted to travel. She said she's had one for the longest time because she has always desired to travel abroad. Why do you ask?" Responded Hailie.

Hearing Helga come downstairs, Arnold kissed Hailie's forehead. "I'm doing a surprise for her."

Winking at him, Hailie placed her bookmark back in her book. "Then this conversation never happened."

Arnold appreciated her adult nature inside of her even as his eyes met with, Helga's. She decided to wear a skirt today. A skirt that had him entering thoughts of grabbing her hand and hauling her upstairs back into bed. He remembered that skirt. It was the skirt he first met her in.

"You all set?" Helga asked Hailie.

About to answer in the affirmative, Hailie changed her mind as she ran upstairs to her room leaving them both alone. Finding it safe, Arnold stood up to bring her up against the wall to kiss her hungrily.

"The first time I laid eyes on you it was in this skirt. You have any idea how much I want to snake my hand up between your thighs to make you melt with happiness?" He whispered in her ear while pressing his groin against her.

A devilish smile crossed her face. "That was my plan. I want you to think of everything you will do to me later on." Moving her lips against his ear, Helga ran her tongue against his lobe. "I will welcome it all."

Hearing the door above shutting close, Arnold unhappily stepped away from her to contain his arousal. "I will give you what you desire."

"You already have, but I'm still greedy, Football Head." Winking, Helga resumed herself as if nothing happened as Hailie approached. Allowing her to run off towards the door, Helga lifted her skirt up to show Arnold what she wore underneath. "Get to thinking."

He was frozen like a statue. "I have a feeling that I will die happily with her on top of me. I know I will." He whispered to himself as he moved to leave the house. "First I want more than fifty years with that woman."

* * *

They both worked late. Got a late dinner and headed to her place where now she laid awake with the covers over her chest while he remained asleep. Phoebe wanted to wait to make love to him and while she had been nervous on previous occasions, this time she truly had no idea what to do. So she laid there thinking as her legs stretched out from the continue aching. It wasn't a bad aching. It felt great. With Gerald she obtained someone whom she was fully satisfied with. Fully in love with, but now she wondered if she will be deemed as ugly by him in the morning. No! Afternoon.

Feeling him stir, Gerald moved his arm over her to bring her closer to him. Her eyes went wide wondering if that was excitement or the normal thing that men go through in the morning. "Afternoon my beautiful petite angel." Opening his eyes up enough, Gerald loved her slightly tousled hair. "I knew you would look perfect still in the morning."

Blushing, Phoebe felt him move her on top of him. "Good Afternoon to you too, Gerald. Did you sleep well?"

She was always so polite. Sweet, but he found another side of her last night. "I did. I spent the night with you finally." Kissing her, Gerald wanted her again. "What about you?"

"Same here." Moving up, Phoebe actually loved how he examined her. It was an examination that had her get a little bolder. "Are you hungry?"

"I am. You?" He hoped it was the same thing he wanted once more.

Placing him in her, Phoebe brought her head back. "This now. Eat later."

Now he knew another area she wasn't so shy in. Gerald let her take the reigns. Let her control him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gerald."

* * *

Brenda noticed there was something definite going through, Curly's head. Something she knew had to do with, Rhonda. She heard his mutterings. She couldn't make sense of what he was saying, but it was enough for her to understand what was the cause of it. Right now he was muttering something out.

"You need to figure out if you want to be with her or myself." She blurted out.

Curly turned his face towards her. He was hurting this woman before him. His indecision was doing this and he hated it. "Brenda."

"Don't. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I want you to understand this on your own. I love you, Thad. You are so special to me."

He found himself pulling away from her. She may be petite, but she was everything he saw in, Rhonda. Rhonda also had that appeal that drove him absolutely crazy. Brenda was much smaller than, Rhonda. Rhonda had a body and height of a model. Rhonda was born from privilege. Brenda was from a normal middle class family.

"You are special to me. I do love you."

"But you also love her. I've met her and I really like her. I do notice how I can look like a much smaller version of her. I'm not blind. I also know that this isn't the reason why you love me." Brenda stepped forward. "I'm only doing this so you can think more effectively." She felt faint from this decision, but she had to do it. "I'm not fully breaking it off with you. I'm doing this so you can make this decision. When you do, please come to me with your decision. I have a feeling this will be the way to do it."

Curly was afraid of losing her. Losing even Rhonda. "Aren't you afraid?"

She nodded. "Yes, but this is what needs to happen so you can think. I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing her, Curly felt moisture in his eyes as he took as much of that kiss in that he could. She is really special too.

* * *

After saying good night to her daughter, Helga came upstairs to find herself being placed against the closed door. His lips covering hers. His arousal fully on display against her thigh. Helga won't stop him. She wanted this take charge, Arnold. She fully submitted and loved how he now brought her against the wall instead. Loved how he removed her panties. Loved how his clothes were fully removed to ready himself as her body was lifted up and he pushed himself deep into her.

"Yes." She rushed out. She had been teasing him all day to get this. She wanted to be weak in the morning. She wanted her limbs to be like noodles. "Take me."

"I plan on it." His voice was so rough as he met himself against her. The continued movements. The moaning. He also didn't want to wear himself so easily as he moved her to the ground where he set up a blanket. He removed her shirt off along with the bra. All throughout the day she kept implanting things by whispering to him. Doing subtle things that no one else seemed to notice, but he felt.

 _"You know what can also leave someone so breathless?" Moving her lips closer to his ear she whispered, "When the one you love can't wait to have you."_

 _Later Helga and him were watching Hailie grab a lemonade for herself. "Have you ever done it against the wall?" He swore his throat dried up. "I haven't, but I know when it happens I'll be left begging for more."_

 _Helga had to sometimes be silent about it, but the way her rear brushed so close to his front. The way she backed up a little to wiggle it slightly, had him gulping. Turning just her head to pay him attention, Helga acted innocent. "Are you all right?"_

 _Hailie was pointing towards some squirrels roaming freely around the park as they sat down on the bench. He was watching and laughing till he saw how Helga was licking her popsicle. That was much bolder for her to do. "I know one thing that tastes much better than this." She whispered before kissing him on the lips._

Some of those examples was why he took charge tonight. It was something she wanted. Something she was calling out physically right now. She was his temptation each moment of the day on a regular basis. As much as he thought about her. As much as he never thought of any woman like this before, Arnold felt like a deviant all day with all the plans he had in mind for tonight.

Moving closer, Arnold brushed his lips against hers. "All night. This will be all night long, Helga."

That smile that formed on her face had him knowing this is what she wanted all right."

* * *

"Ah Curly! My old friend. How are you this eve?" Lorenzo asked while letting him inside his house. "Do you wish for a beverage?"

Curly twitched at his friend's kind nature. To imagine him doing things to, Rhonda prompted him into wanting to throw numerous dodge balls at him. "No I don't wish for a drink. I wish to know something."

A smile jerked up on his face. "About Rhonda and my feelings of her. I figured you would call upon me some day. How I feel for Rhonda is quite simple. I happen to really like her. I never did before in my life. Well not like that, but now I find that she is pretty fetching. I can hold a conversation with her now. She doesn't talk of fashion anymore. Well she does, but it is in a span of a minute or two."

"So you don't love her." Curly corrected.

"No, but it will be that one day I'm sure. Not as strong as your feelings for her, but it is approaching there."

Curly stood frozen in front of him. He was so nonchalant about this whole thing. He acted like a much warmer version of a computer program right now. "What?"

Lorenzo could read the man, but dared not say anything further on that. "You have, Brenda. Correct?"

"She broke it off with me till I figure out who I feel more stronger for." He answered in a daze. He felt faint. "I love them both."

"But you love Rhonda more. Hence why she needs you to be sure. Why she has been nothing more than a replacement." Seeing Curly jerk his head up, Lorenzo continued undeterred. "Oh Brenda is a darling. A much sweeter version of, Rhonda. A much more tinier version of Rhonda. Tell me this, Curly? Did you feel attracted to her simply because she is a version of, Rhonda?"

His mouth opened up wide. "How?"

Shrugging, Lorenzo looked around his foyer for something else to observe. "You all may think that I just pay attention to my electronics all the time, but I notice things. Things in the algorithm form. Curly, they are both good people. Loving people. But, Rhonda is the one for you. This is what you know deep down in your heart. She just needed to adjust her own program to what she always has been deep inside to finally let it shine."

He thought about it till the moment the lightbulb went off. Lorenzo was correct. Brenda was correct. Quickly in one fluid motion, Curly grabbed Lorenzo and kissed him on the mouth. "You aren't allowed to sleep with her again." He cried out as he took off through the door.

Closing the door casually and locking it, Lorenzo decided to forget about that kiss right now to focus on his own work.

X

Rhonda felt like a fat pig to the point of desiring fresh air outside. Standing on the front stoop she breathed in the air. Felt the relief washing over her the second the air hit her skin. She knew she was close to having this baby. She just wish he was here. Wished to get this part over with and enjoy her baby.

"Guess I should head upstairs." Sighing, Rhonda turned to her door.

"Rhonda! Rhonnnnddaaaaaaa!"

Turning around, Rhonda found Curly running incredibly fast her way. "Oh my word." Watching him rush up her stoop she decided to berate him. "Curly, please. Can't you practice some decorum at least to where I live? I can't possibly..." Her words were cut off from a quickly deepening kiss. Any thought of what else she wanted to vocalize left her brain and was now replaced by pleasure.

Pulling away from her, Curly could of swore he spotted stars in her eyes. "I live for you."

Rhonda wanted to ask him about his girlfriend, but sputtered out nonsense as she grabbed his hand to pull him inside. She needed him. She loved this man. This crazy but sane man. She absolutely needed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**


	32. Welcome to the world

Rhonda woke up with a start. She felt something. Did she feel something? Suddenly her body signaled so she counted. Was she awake? Glancing at the time it was around two in the morning. Feeling another wake up call, Rhonda grabbed Curly's arm. She shook him as another hit her. This was too close in between.

"Curly." She didn't bother to whisper. Why should she? "Curly." Still he didn't wake. "CURLY!"

Rolling off the bed and hitting the ground, Curly's head picked up. "Wha? Huh? My goddess?"

She got off the bed slowly to fetch some clothes. "Take me to the hospital now. He's coming."

Still asleep, he wondered what she was talking about until his eyes bulged. "The baby's coming." Suddenly on his feet in a way he always managed, Curly threw his clothes on before helping her out. Grabbing her bag he realized he didn't have his car. "I don't have my car."

"No duh. Take my car." Rhonda told him as they left the bedroom to head to the door. Writing a quick note, they went downstairs so she can put the note on Nadine's door. No need to wake up her best friend right now.

Curly started calming down just to help her in the car and drive her to the hospital. He's going to be a dad. A dad! He was cheering on the inside. Listening to her breath, he placed his hand on her stomach. "Our son is coming."

Rhonda smiled in between her breathing. She wanted to talk. Wanted to chew out what felt like the longest drive to the hospital in her life. Leaning her head back, she wanted to silently talk to their child.

Arriving at the hospital, Curly ran in to get a wheelchair. Coming back out, he helped her in and wheeled her in to the front desk. "She's having a baby." He announced.

A nurse came to them to ask her how many minutes apart. Rhonda was now gritting her teeth between the pain. "I'd say five minutes now. I've been timing it. Get him out of me." She demanded.

Quickly seeing the young woman practically grinding her teeth down to the gums, the nurse nodded her head before going to take the helm of the wheel chair to bring her to a room. "Page Dr Holister right away."

"No! My doctor is Dr Janine Nestler. I need to have her. My name is Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd." Rhonda almost screamed out as her hands gripped the armrests.

"And you sir?" The nurse questioned.

"I'm the father of the baby. Help her." Curly couldn't stand to see her in pain.

The nurse had been in this profession a long time to see this behavior from both parties. "We are. Page Dr Janine Nestler for her patient, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd." She corrected. "Alright you two's let's go."

X

Even Rhonda knew it would be stupid to hold off on her doctor anymore as she let the current doctor help deliver her baby. The pain was intense.

"Agh! I feel like I'm pushing out a limo. Ugh!" Rhonda half yelled out, half gritted out. "Oh god I'm so tired." Putting her head back, she felt the sweat pouring down her brow. "Curly do it for me."

"I wish I could for you. I'd do anything for you." Patting her forehead gently, Curly saw how her eye just glared at him. "Yeah I'm sure you want to kill me."

"No, but imagine that limo coming out of your pee hole then tell me how you feel." Feeling the urge to push again, Rhonda gritted her teeth. "Oh god how long have I been here?!"

Curly wanted to answer. He really did, but all he imagined was her strangling him. They have been here for a few hours now. His safe bet was the doctor. "Is he in there with super glue?"

The doctor spared him a brief glance. "No. The first one is normally the longest in my experience."

Rhonda wondered if the kid wasn't a limo, but a tank. "Oh gosh."

A smile came across the doctor's face. "His head is emerging. Ms Lloyd, push." He ordered.

Doing as he instructed, Rhonda pushed hard. She didn't hear anyone else beyond her. She heard her heartbeat beating like a brass drum inside her ears. She felt Curly holding her hand. Felt the pain in her jaw before hearing the best sound of her life.

"Wahhhh."

Rhonda laid back laughing with relief. Her eyes opened up to watch the nurse take the baby after they cut the umbilical cord. She tried to see him. She could tell that Curly did too. Their son was born. Now she wanted to hold him. Wanted to immediately bond. "Can you see him, Curly?"

"No." He stood on his tippy toes to try to peer over the shoulders of the nurses. He wanted badly to go over there, but her hand was still firmly latched on to his.

The nurse lifted the baby up. "Congratulations, mommy and daddy. We weighed your son at 9lbs and 10 ounces." Turning around to head over to, Rhonda. "Would you like to hold him?"

Releasing Curly's hand, Rhonda brought her arms out. "Yes." It felt like slow motion. It felt like heaven too as she placed him in her arms. The weight welcoming as she brought him closer against her to gaze upon the face she had been dreaming about. "You are so perfect." The way the words tumbled out had her breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thad."

Moving one hand in her hair, Curly looked at his son in awe. "We really made this."

"We did." Lifting her head up, Rhonda kissed him. "Our son."

"Do you have a name for him?" The nurse spoke up.

They both mentally agreed to the name. "Charles Xavier Lloyd-Gammelthorpe." They both said at the same time.

Nodding her head, the nurse filled out the information. "Once again, congratulations. I'll leave you alone with him for now."

They both couldn't take their eyes off of him. They feared that the second that they did that he was just a dream.

* * *

In the kitchen of a farmhouse, Lila was busy making a pie when she heard a text come through. Picking it up she cheered at the news. "Oh this is ever so wonderful."

"What is?" Arnie asked his now wife.

"Rhonda and Curly had their baby today. Isn't that oh so wonderful?"

Snorting and blinking, Arnie couldn't do the same excitement level as her. Something she will always forgive him for. "Yeah it is." Grabbing an apple and walking to the side door, Arnie winked at her. "Not as wonderful as when we have one."

Lila clasped her hands together. "We will one day. We ever so will."

X

Wrapping his arms around Phoebe, Gerald kissed her. "There is a new baby in town." He announced.

"They finally had him. Do they know what they named him?"

X

"Charles Xavier Lloyd-Gammelthorpe." Arnold told Helga as they remained lying in bed.

Her eyebrow went up. "That's cool. Does Rhonda have any idea that they named their child after an X-man?"

Chuckling, Arnold laid on his side. "No, but I have an idea that she will one day soon."

Giving a half shrug, Helga smirked. "No matter. There is a new bundle of joy in the world. Kids are pretty cool."

"They are." Kissing her, Arnold couldn't wait to have a baby of their own one day.

* * *

As Rhonda rested it the hospital, Curly went to his home to shower and change his clothes. Grabbing something to eat he spotted multiple congratulation texts from all their friends and family. Spotting one from, Nadine he told her that she would love to see her later, but Rhonda was resting right now. Hearing his phone vibrate to show him she will stop by much later, Curly placed his phone on the charger.

Drinking his coffee he heard his door being knocked on. He was exhausted himself. He even wanted to get back just to sleep next to, Rhonda. Grunting his disapproval at whomever was knocking on the door, he answered it to find Brenda standing there. "Hi Brenda."

"Congratulations papa." Raising her phone up to show him his mass text, Brenda stepped inside. "How does it feel?"

"Great! The moment they put your baby down in front of you, it intensifies your feeling of love for what you produced. It is astounding. I can't believe I helped make him." Curly sat down on his couch almost too tempted into falling asleep right now. "How are you?"

Coming over, Brenda sat down near him. "I'm decent. I actually wondered if you stopped by here to possibly clean up or something."

Curly examined her to see she was wearing a white and yellow sun dress. "You look lovely today."

Her heart pumped at the proximity she put herself in. At the words he just said. "I appreciate that."

"I love that you came over, Brenda. Can I ask why after breaking it off with me to figure things out?"

"I have a feeling that you already worked out your feelings. I know you want to be with her." Seeing his mouth open, Brenda placed her hand on his lap. "I'm fine with that. I expected it actually. I love you very much and to love someone you still want to support them."

Closing his eyes at the feeling of her hand on his lap, Curly opened them to stare at that delicate hand. "Yes I made my decision, but seeing that she is in therapy I won't rush her to be with me like that. I will wait for her still."

"You are noble. I admire that."

"I wish I wasn't noble." Placing his hand over hers, Curly brought it up to kiss her hand. "I will always love you too, but how I feel for her is much stronger."

Leaning closer, Brenda kissed his cheek. "I want you to get everything you desire. Do you think we can be friends still?"

Curly wondered if he could seeing that he still loved her, but knowing he had Rhonda's affections he smiled. "I don't see why not. You are a really nice person, but we need to hold off on too much of the physical contact. One there will a temptation and two, it might hurt Rhonda."

That was sad, but she agreed to it. Anything to keep him in her life. She couldn't stand the thought of not even talking to him at all. She trusted him. She enjoyed talking to him. "One hug and then I'll let you go."

Both standing up, Curly hugged her. "One day I might need you to free the animals."

Snickering at his cuteness, Brenday also enjoyed this hug. "Deal."

* * *

When Rhonda woke up she saw that Curly was asleep with his head on her bed while sitting on a chair. Running her hand through his hair, she sighed in contentment. He told her that Brenda broke up with him temporarily so he can make a decision on them both. Last night he told her he chose her. Rhonda loved that, but felt bad for Brenda. She smiled at that thought simply enjoying that she wasn't selfish. She didn't want to rub her face in it. She wanted to hang out with her. Be friends with her. She knew that Brenda loved, Curly. She also had a feeling that he would remain friends with her.

Watching a nurse head in with a huge bouquet of flowers, Rhonda accepted it seeing that it came from her friends. She had a feeling that Nadine was responsible for getting to lend a hand.

"Did I sleep in a rose garden again?" Curly mumbled. "I hate when I do that when there are better flowers to wake up around. Ones that don't stab you."

Moving her hand through his hair again, Rhonda loved how cute he looked. "It's from our friends."

Smiling, Curly wanted to stand up, but was in a state of spaghetti legs right now. "I love you, Rhonda."

"It's time to stop chasing me, Curly." Watching his crestfallen expression, Rhonda felt at ease running her hands through his silken locks. "You caught me. I'm all yours."

Lifting his head up he wondered if he was dreaming. "What about your shrink?"

"It's fine. He knew if you wanted me and I wanted you back than he knows it will be a healthy relationship." Cupping his chin, Rhonda smiled at him. "Do you still want me?"

Moving up, Curly kissed her fervently. "Yes."

* * *

Walking out of the library at closing time, John was tackled by Eugene. Standing there watching them flirt and make out, Helga issued out a good night to them both. She knew she shouldn't of walked off alone so she readied her pepper spray and keys as she walked swiftly to her vehicle.

Reaching close to the parking lot she saw her car in full view prompting her to pick up her step. She wanted to get home to her fiance and daughter. There were things she couldn't wait for knowing how much joy they brought her.

"Hey baby."

Helga ignored the voice as she picked up her step. She didn't want the same thing to happen like last time. Feeling herself grabbed had her screaming and stomping her foot down. Turning abruptly she noticed how he stepped back to open up his trench coat to reveal nothing underneath.

"You like what you see?" He waggled himself around happily.

She curled up her lip. "Not into weenie tots." Bringing up her pepper spray she pointed it at him. "Care to leave this campus now. I bet you don't work here."

"HEY!"

Spotting John coming behind him, Helga grinned as he seemed to shrink up more before her eyes. "Sorry, my bad. I mean to say tater tot."

Closing his trench up the man rushed off before he was beaten up.

Rushing towards her with Eugene behind him, John felt so bad for leaving her like that. "I'm so sorry, Helga. I wasn't thinking."

Placing her spray away, Helga merely shrugged as she spotted Eugene's state. "Now that obviously isn't a weenie tot he's pitching."

Eugene blushed as he went to cross his hands in front of his endowment while John looked proud. "No he certainly isn't." John agreed.

Still seeing Eugene throughly embarrassed, Helga shook her head. "Don't be like that, Eugene."

"I wasn't thinking. It was the thrill of watching him rush into action, and well I got excited." Bowing his head down, Eugene kicked the pavement.

Chuckling lightly, Helga stepped towards him to whisper. "Be proud of what you have. He is. Why don't you take him home and enjoy yourselves." Stepping back she winked before turning away. "Now walk me to my car, boys."

X

After hearing she got flashed, Arnold waited for her in their bedroom. He was thankful that John and Eugene came along. He was happy she is safe. He knew that no place was really safe from deviants. Sighing he stepped into the closet to do something just as Helga stepped back into the bedroom. Hearing the familiar click on the door handle, Arnold stepped out from the closet.

"Milady."

Turning to face him, Helga beamed at him standing there with himself in a trench, exposing himself. "Now if you did that I would of taken you to the car and made love to you."

"There is still time for that." He hinted. Winking at her, Arnold walked over to the door. "Would you like to?"

Her mouth opened up at the thought of them doing that. "I hope that garage door locks from the inside."

"Of course."

Grabbing a couple of condoms, Helga and him made their way downstairs to the garage. Locking and bolting the door, Helga removed her robe to head to the backseat. "Come on, Mr Shortman."

Removing his trench and placing it on the hood of the car, Arnold returned the sentiment. "With pleasure." Getting in the car he moved on top of her. "Mrs Shortman."

Giggling, Helga helped him slide on the protection before proceeding to have hot steamy sex together. "This is a nice way to end the night."

He couldn't agree more as he increased his pace. "I hope you like Paris."

"Of course. Why do you say that?"

He hoped she wouldn't object. "Because that is where we are going on our honeymoon."

She stopped to gape at him. "I thought we agreed to something economical."

"I never told you about me having a savings account that I set up for a future trip to San Lorenzo to find my parents. Seeing that they are found and are here. I'm spending it on spoiling my wife. Now don't argue." Arnold continued to see that her expression just didn't change. "Helga?"

She was stunned. Flattered. "Any other thing you never told me?"

"Sure. You made me into a sex addict. I'm not joking there. I'm happily a sex addict."

Laughing at that, Helga moved her hips. "So am I. Thank you, Arnold. I don't know what to say."

"You just did." Kissing her, Arnold met her movements. "You make me happy."

"You make me happy. Now don't stop."

Grunting, Arnold agreed to that silently as possible as they continued to make love.

* * *

 **A/N: I know there is another Charles Xavier, but since this is Curly I wanted the first bit of tongue in cheek action. :P The other part was the flasher. I remember when I was a kid, my parents and some of the other kids parents, brought all of us down to the stream to play there all day. When we were wandering back to the cars, we all turned around to find this man just standing there flashing us. All of kids grabbed a bunch of rocks and threw it at him. I was 9 at the time. All of our parents not only were laughing, but congratulated us because what he was doing was wrong.**


	33. To Unibrow or not to Unibrow?

It was a Sunday where they were called in to work. Walking through the doors of the library, Helga, John, and Natalie stood there seeing the damage that was caused. Books were thrown on the ground. Bookcases toppled. Some books with their pages ripped out.

"Thank you for coming today. I'm so sorry for having to do that." Ruby apologized the moment she came up to them. All their stunned expressions on their faces showed all too well.

"What happened besides the obvious?" John inquired as he spotted a police officer approach.

"Vandals. Thankfully we have them on camera. They weren't wise to cover their faces so they are positive they will catch them in time." Answered Ruby.

"Hello folks. My name is Detective Whittel." Introduced the detective. "We would like to question a Ms. Helga Pataki."

Helga made a sour face. "Me? Why me?"

Scanning her up and down, the Detective turned to his side. "Could you please come with me and we'll show you."

Silent, Helga followed the man upstairs and towards the back section. Looking down at the others down there staring back up at her, she had no clue why they would need her till she spotted the door that led to the storage area. Looking inside, Helga's mouth went wide. It was many pictures of her from the fashion show plus a note.

"We'll need you answer some questions, Ms Pataki."

"I had nothing to do with this." Turning to face the officer, Helga felt insulted.

Understanding her annoyance, Whittel simply smiled. "We know. We know the reputation of this school. Of a certain librarian. I'm also familiar that you are getting married. My wife loves to read Wedding Announcements in the paper."

She cracked her neck feeling the tension rise. "They are gonna believe that I'm trouble and let me go just because of some horny ass guys." Grunting, Helga had to leave that sight in the room to head towards the lone table far from that area. Sitting down, Helga felt heavy with burden. "Just tell me what exactly you need."

"First of all we want you to see if you recognize these men. If you do I want to see if you remember anything they said to you."

X

Helga was still stewing about today. What will the upcoming semester bring? Will the guys be worse or at least mellow? Will water at least stay the right temperature? Feeling the cool water now bugging her, she pulled the plug to get out of the bath. Long hours to put the library back in order and the questions. It was questions that made her happy that the school year was done with. Sure she worked in the office until her wedding, but still what about this coming year?

She had no clue.

Drying up, Helga placed lotion on before looking in the mirror. She was frustrated. Reaching to grab her hair bands, she pulled her hair into a long dead style of hers. A style that looked ridiculous now in her opinion. Facing the mirror still she almost laughed at the pigtails. Maybe she'll draw in her unibrow and no guy will hit on her again. Everyone thought she was ugly when she was younger. Everyone except, Brainy. If he could see what so many passed over, then she knew Arnold would see it too. He was the only male that mattered to her right now. The one she felt a deep profound satisfaction with.

Slipping her robe on, Helga left the bathroom to head back to their room. She didn't notice how he regarded her the second she stepped through the door. She headed to the closet to put her robe up and to put her night shirt on. Coming back out, Helga wondered if she was her old self if anyone would dare cross her like the old days.

"You look cute."

His voice cut through her thoughts . He was acting as her lighthouse in a storm. "Mind if I grew in my unibrow?"

From his desk, Arnold gave her a quizzical look. "Because of today?"

"This has been piling up for some time. This year is the worst. The increased walking erections at school was out of hand. I down played most of it to you just I wouldn't worry you, but I can't anymore after today. It has never been this bad. I don't regret walking that stupid show to get the money for, Hailie." Helga complained as she paced. "If I was still ugly I wouldn't get this type of attention."

Raising his eyebrow up, Arnold stood up to stop her from pacing. "You weren't ugly back then. You were this cute girl with a scowl. I would still love you."

"But you told me that it was love at first sight. Now why in the hell is that, Shortman?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga wasn't about to swoon at him.

When she called him by his last name it meant something. "Yes I was floored by your beauty, but I saw something in those eyes. I saw you. The real you. The one with a heart and soul. Someone who is very intelligent. This was the first time I have been right about any girl. As I got to know you I saw and loved your sass. You are a fighter. A take charge type of person and I loved that. While you wouldn't mind someone to help out, you still want to do it yourself. I love that." Seeing how she slowly lowered her arms down, Arnold knew it satisfied her. "I enjoyed the brief chats we shared before that first kiss of ours. I knew I was right about you being the girl I wanted to end up with. The woman I'm about to marry."

"How long would it of taken you if I was my old ugly self?" She challenged.

Walking to where she kept her make-up, Arnold took out some eyeliner to start marking her between her brows. When he was done he stepped back smiling at his handy work. "Look at yourself and see for yourself that even if you kept that unibrow and pigtails on, you'd still be beautiful."

Opening up the closet door to look at herself with the full length mirror, Helga didn't see that much of a difference except for the unibrow.

Watching it dawn over her, Arnold stood behind her. "That soul inside of you is what makes you so stunning. I'm marrying the woman I see every day. The woman with a heart and soul. I'm not marrying you because you are beautiful. I'm marrying the complete package."

"Oh Arnold." Closing the door, Helga went to hug him. "I love you, Football Head."

"I love you too." Feeling her pull away to head to the door had him stopping her. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to wash this off." Moving to leave again, Helga felt herself being picked up. "What the heck?"

Sitting on the sofa, Arnold kept her in his lap. "Leave it. I want to have a little fun."

Feeling where his hand was reaching, Helga chuckled. "What the hell do we do all those other times? Playing backgammon?"

"Nope, but this is a special type of fun that I have in mind."

Her eyes went wide before melting against him. What has she turned him into?

* * *

It was seven guys that did the act of vandalizing the library. Seven guys that were caught. Helga was spoken to about all of this and even though they didn't blame her it sure felt like it.

Walking into the library to continue to take an inventory of the damaged books, Helga stormed in just to stop short in front of the desk. "Yeah?"

Ruby spoke up first. "What did my lovely brother-in-law say to you?"

It wasn't lost on her that she was being sarcastic. Nothing like having someone you know lording over you. Helga never even questioned why, Ruby has this job. "Well he informed me that the ones responsible have been caught. It is destruction of property and the question of harassment of me."

"What does he mean by the question of harassment? Those guys each hit on you so many times that it almost blew my ears off. Also, you can't ignore what they did upstairs." John wondered incredulously. "It isn't like you have a sign on you that says to hit on you."

"Here's the thing about that, John: He hinted that it is possibly my fault." Helga scolded.

"What?!" Natalie cried out. "You aren't dancing on some stripper pole taking your clothes off here."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Helga stared at her. "He told me quite plainly that I might need to loosen up on my clothing of choice. Possibly no make-up too."

Ruby looked her up and down. "You are wearing very casual clothes and it never looks like you have make-up on. Does he expect you to wear a burlap sack?" Helga shrugged at that. "I'm talking to him right now and if he doesn't listen to me he'll listen to his brother."

"Don't bother, Ruby. Just don't. I just want to straighten things up around here and try to forget about it. I know I look forward to going home to be with my family." Shrugging, Helga went to a pile of books on the other side of the library to look through them.

Natalie inched over to John. "I thought for a moment she wanted to quit here."

John shook his head. "Helga is a fighter. I know she has a plan in mind on what to do next."

"I'm still talking to him later. I can't believe he would think that she would bring this upon the school." Ruby was angry at her brother-in-law very much.

In her corner, Helga picked up a book. It was fiction and it was by a newer author. Leafing through the book carefully, Helga sighed. She sent a copy of her book to different publishers hoping for approval. If she doesn't get it she'll probably publish it herself. Raising her head up she thought of how long she has been at this job. She didn't want to be here for the rest of her life. She didn't want to deal with horny male students all the time. Sure she made some good friends here. Sure she met her fiance here, but what more can be?

From where he stood, John could actually hear her thoughts. Helga was in doubt. She had a storm cloud brewing over her head right now. He saw her wishing for her escape. He would hate not to have her here anymore, but he knew nothing lasts forever.

* * *

Helga came home and was staring at the letters in front of her. Two rejections. Three others were wanting to meet her in person for her book. After telling Arnold about her day she grabbed the letters to retire inside the living room. She just stared at the unopened letters for the longest time before she tore into them. Picking up her phone she finally dialed the three publishers who wanted to meet with her. With that, she set up her appointments.

"You could even make a hazmat suit sexy."

A smile quirked up on her face. "Are you telling me that just to ease me?"

"Perhaps." Coming in, Arnold sat beside her while he handed her a cup of tea. "I see you hating your own appearance again. Don't let the word of your boss make you doubt."

Taking a sip of her tea, Helga placed the mug down before settling herself against him. "It is time for me to move on from this life. I'm glad that job brought me good friends and you. I just know that this year was more trying. I didn't even tell you how many times I was goosed."

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of someone touching her. "Why didn't you?"

"Didn't want you worrying. I kicked them out of there. Of course they decided to trash the place." Nuzzling more against him, Helga curled her legs up. "I was staring at a book for the longest time just thinking about that book I want to publish. Now here I am with these letters. Hopefully I can get a good deal out of it."

"Would you become a full time writer if it happens?" He loved how she curled up against him.

"Only if my second and first book are a success. Then I would work part time and work the other hours. I have lots of materiel stuffed inside this head of mines." Looking up at him, Helga kissed his chin. "It is time to move on from that job."

Kissing her, Arnold was at peace with her like this. "Yes it is. Right now you can think of our upcoming marriage and honeymoon."

Sighing with content, Helga kissed him back. "We won't get out of bed at all that first night and day." She promised.

"I can handle that." She was his own viagra.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thinking of ending this really soon. Of course I have to write out the final chapter. I enjoy dealing with the alternative universe where they are older. I'm just not use to so much fluff. My personal feelings to me writing a full story on it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	34. Changes

This was the third publisher she was meeting today. She had to compare what they were willing to offer her. Helga's nerves were beating like a brass drum. Her heart seemed like it stopped. She wondered if she was breathing now as she faced the two women in front of her.

"We love your book." Said the one called Stacy.

"It is so raw. So powerful. Also moving." Danielle seemed to have drank so much caffeine already from all her energetic gestures she was doing.

Nodding her head, Stacy smiled at her offer. "This is what we want to give you." Sliding the paper over to Helga, they waited.

The number was far more better than the other two offers. Helga just had to keep herself calm. "What do you want to change in it?" The other publisher thought she should scrap the story where it displayed the parents as neglectful ones. She was basing the character on her own life.

Danielle seemed to have calmed down when she spoke once more. "We have a feeling this is your life you are speaking about. We want to keep it all. There was only one complaint about not describing the sex in full detail, but we understand. We will look it over again to see any type of change there needs, but right now it might be not much."

Helga nodded her head more. So far this meeting was holding a better taste in her mouth than the other two.

"One question about this. Actually we know we have more, but for now if this book is a success, would you write anymore than this?" Stacy inquired levelly. "You have actually a refreshing perspective compared to others with such colorful imagery."

"I have thought about it and I wouldn't mind something of a psychological thriller. Right now I just wanted to put this out there." Helga replied easily enough. "Cleaning out the closet sort of speak."

Now nodding their heads, Danielle and Stacy shared a look. "Do you have anything you can share with us? We would love to see a rough draft." Danielle went back into her caffeine addict way once more.

"I do, but it truly is an outline. I was planning on writing it after my honeymoon."

"When is your wedding?"

"Next week. I can't wait." Helga beamed. "The honeymoon will be the day after for an entire week."

"Congratulations." Both Stacy and Danielle told her before talking about their own weddings.

Helga listened to Stacy's little horror story before hearing, Danielle's. Helga was correct, Danielle loved fluffy stuff. The woman was dressed like a princess for her wedding.

* * *

The day of her wedding, Helga was only mildly nervous. She was nervous of the fact that she'll embarrass herself walking down the aisle. Hailie looked sweet in her purple dress. Phoebe was currently placing flowers in her hair, while Olga was helping Helga out with hers.

"What do you think, baby sis?" Olga was beaming away while her own baby slept soundly on the chaise lounge.

Helga didn't want much done to her hair except for desiring waves in her hair. Standing up, Helga remained quiet till she turned to hug her sister. "I love it. Now let me put my dress on."

Watching her sister wander past the partition, Olga sat down beside her baby girl. Lovingly she took in every detail yet again of her daughter, Jude. She already had a stark dark brow on her that reminded her of, Helga.

"Auntie look." Hailie said just loud enough not to wake up the baby. "I love it."

Olga turned her head to her niece. Her hair was also in tumbled waves with flowers placed in here and there. Spotting a blue butterfly in her hair, Olga smirked. "Oh you look so beautiful, Hailie. Phoebe you did a wonderful job."

Smoothing out her dress, Phoebe tilted her head in thanks. "Jude still asleep?"

"Yes. She looks like Helga when she was a little baby." Hearing a slight knock on the door, Olga knew it was their mother.

Opening up the door, Miriam stepped in. She had let her hair grown some. Her eyes were bright as was her skin from maintaining a healthy lifestyle. While her body was always slim and in shape, somehow it looked even more fabulous. Miriam joked that she lost 200 pounds from the get rid of Bob diet. The Emporium was flourishing far more better under her rule. She continued to turn out a very healthy profit from not resorting to cheap gimmicks, or cheap products. Bob always found a way to cheat the public. Miriam wasn't about to do that.

Crouching down, Miriam hugged her niece telling her she looked beautiful. Standing up slowly she was unaware of her daughter now in full view with her dress on. Finally seeing her daughter, Miriam started to tear up. She didn't get a chance to see her daughter wed the first time, and now here she was getting married to another good man.

Helga didn't want to spend a lot on a dress so she aimed for something far more economical. Almost buying just a regular white dress, Helga spotted the one she was currently wearing. She loved that it didn't have spaghetti straps. It had a bit of a wide strap with tasteful lace on the edge. Around her waist was a plain band. "So what do you think?"

"Mommy, you're so pretty." Rushing forward, Hailie went into her mom's arms.

"Oh thank you, Munchkin. You look pretty yourself. Better in fact." Kissing her on the nose, Helga stood up as she took her hand. "Yeah?" Olga, Phoebe, and Miriam stood there speechless.

Last time she saw her sister getting married, Helga was a little far along in her pregnancy. Olga had to contain her tears as she came over to hug her sister. "Arnold is going to love this."

"Helga, you look so amazing." Phoebe told her before hearing, Jude slowly coming to life. "Jude is waking up."

Leaving her sister's side, Olga tended to her own daughter. Miriam began to cry. She didn't get a chance to experience this the first time. Bob forbid her to come to her youngest daughter's wedding before. Now here she was about to give her away. "This is my second chance." She didn't mean to blurt it out, but she did. "Oh Helga."

Grabbing a tissue for her mom, Helga dabbed her eyes. "I'm happy you are here too." Hugging her mom, Helga didn't want to speak knowing she'll follow suit.

Lifting her daughter up, Olga told them it was time to go. Phoebe took, Hailie's hand while they left the room. Separating from her mom, Helga smiled at her in encouragement. It was time to marry her love.

X

Arnold held her close while they danced. The second he spotted her coming down the aisle almost had him on his knees. The woman of his dreams was finally obtained, and there was no way he would let her go. He hated the slight separation they had to endure while exchanging vows. All he wanted to do was stay connected to her. The words that escaped from her mouth felt more poetic than anything he has ever red. It wasn't so long ago when they met. Not so long until they went out. Sharing their first kiss in the library showed him how she truly is the one.

"I will never let you go." He whispered. He felt her hands adjust against him. Could of sworn he heard her heartbeat. "I am yours forever. I love you more than words can properly express."

Helga felt like she was flying through the air. She swore she spotted the image of, Brainy on the outskirts with their daughter. She almost wept as he smiled and nodded to her. Was this pure fantasy in her head or not? Whether it was or wasn't, she didn't care. Brainy was also one of the most selfless people around.

"I never want you to let me go, Arnold." Bringing her head up, Helga had to stare into his eyes. "You saved me."

He shook his head. "There was nothing to save. You are the strongest woman I have ever known. Many would of given up, but you." Arnold turned his head to smile at, Hailie. "The proof of you is right over there."

Looking over to her daughter, Helga extended her hand out so she can come over. Waiting for her to accept her hand, Helga beamed. "How about all three of us have our first dance as a family?"

Lifting Hailie up, Arnold rested her on his hip. Wrapping his arm around, Helga's waist, and her wrapping it around Hailie, they continued to dance unaware of the many camera's aimed at the scene. Arnold wasn't naive to know that she truly wasn't his daughter, but would like to think of her like that. He felt like he was doing a time share with, Brainy.

And that was more than fine with him.

* * *

Late at night after the reception, Helga and Arnold turned in for the the morning they had a flight to catch. Helga cuddled against her husband as they both fell asleep in deep contentment. As she slept, she dreamt of someone.

 _Helga was back in the reception hall once more. She stood in her dress with no one else around. She was confused until breathing was felt behind her neck. Helga wasn't startled as she turned to face, Brainy._

 _"Dance with me." Brainy extended his hand out for her to take. "I didn't get a chance to dance with you this evening."_

 _Accepting his hand, Helga was brought into his arms. Music began to play, and was caught under his gaze. "Are you angry at me?"_

 _Brainy shook his head at her. "I'm happy for you. You know me better than anyone else. This does include my own brother." Chuckling at something, he had to share. "Stan seemed smitten by, Sheena."_

 _"Well they seemed to have been flirting for several weeks since they met. I like her. She's different. She's sweet." Helga told him honestly._

 _Just then, he brought his hand up to play with her hair. "You are the one who is truly unique. I'm glad you found, Arnold. I'm glad you gave him a chance."_

 _"Did you have something to do with us meeting?" While they danced, she couldn't help but think he was holding himself back. He obviously was respecting, Arnold. "I'm not complaining if you did."_

 _He gave his best smile to her. "Of course not. You did marry him after all. As for sending him to you: Yes. I always have been a little jealous of him."_

 _Pausing in their dance to just stand in his arms, Helga felt strange. "Why? You are just as wonderful."_

 _"That's because you are still in love with me. Just as you are in love with him. Probably much more. This is another thing I won't complain about." Moving forward he kissed her temple. "You and him will last a long time." He paused._

 _She knew he was holding back something. "What is it?" He was worrying her._

 _Stepping away from her, Brainy looked her over with open appraisal. "You get more beautiful each time I see you."_

 _Stepping towards him, Helga knew something. "I found a key. What is it to?" He looked so forlorn right now. So hurt. Rushing forward had her grabbing him hard. "What aren't you telling me?"_

 _"You knew, Helga. I already told you about the dream. That dream about me seeing my own death." Brainy removed her hands from his arms to place in his own. "The thing I never told you is me seeing you meet, Arnold. He came into your life at the right time. I was actually comforted by that thought when I realized I was dead. If anyone was going to steal your heart, it will be him."_

 _Helga watched him smile in the way she absolutely loved. It always had the ability to make her smile as well. She knew he had to leave. "Dance with me one more time. I know you have to leave."_

 _Granting her request, Brainy brought her into his arms. "There is such things as guardian angels. Rest assured that I'm our daughter's."_

 _She snickered at that. "You seriously better let her fall in love with a fantastic person who won't hurt her."_

 _"I swear to you I will." He held her lovingly. "I love how you raised her."_

 _"I have the perfect element of you in her." She complimented back._

Waking up to the alarm, Helga smiled as her body felt at ease. Brainy gave his blessing in more ways than one. Giggling at Arnold rushing out of the bedroom to head to the bathroom, Helga looked up through the skylight. "I love you, Brainy. Thank you for so much." Stretching, she thought she should run into that bathroom too. Perhaps join in a joint shower session. Laughing once more, Helga grabbed both their robes and rushed to the bathroom.

Honeymoon in Paris with her love. What a great way to consummate their marriage.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. Imagine her dress being the same as the Married episode. I'm not a fashion plate so me describing dresses suck badly so I tried. I am also sure that you are asking about the key in her dream. Helga isn't feeling guilt for marrying Arnold. Call it a blessing from Brainy. I am thinking of making a big final chapter so I'll be taking my time there.**


	35. EpilogueThe End

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support. I always appreciate them. I hardly do fluff with this many pages. I'll include more notes after I finish this final chapter.**

* * *

"Good Afternoon, Curly."

Turning on his heel to look at, Brenda in the eye had him not doing the same summersaults as before. She was still beautiful and sweet, but those feelings of love lessened in him day by day. He did have to admit that to know the inner knowledge of how someone makes love, you tend to wander back into those memories. "Hi. How's it going?"

Her hair was much longer now as she glanced over at, Charles. "Oh he is so sweet. He looks so much like the both of you." Brenda cooed.

Curly saw that too, but thought his son had, Rhonda's eyes more than his. "Thank you. We are proud of what we've done."

Looking his son over, Brenda shook her head. "I hope to have a child one day. I'm still young so I know it will happen."

"It will. You really are a great girl."

Placing her hands on her hips, Brenda pursed her lips to disapprove of something. "You haven't called me to release the animals. For shame."

Curly had to glance away from her for a moment. "Being a dad does that."

She caught on to that facial expression. She remembered it while they were together. She felt bad, but at the same time loved it. He still liked her in a certain way. "Curly, I know you'll never act on your desire. I'm flattered, but even I won't let you."

"I know. I don't want to hurt, Rhonda. I would never overstep anything to risk losing her." Curly sat down on the bench loving how his son issued out a tiny yawn.

Sitting down next to him, Brenda smiled in encouragement. "You won't. You are strong, Curly. Stronger than even me."

He was surprised at that as he turned his attention to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I have been looking for guys like you. I can't replace someone who is an original. I think you have every facet down wonderfully."

Smiling at that, Curly's attention got turned at feeling his son try to curl his finger around his. "So do you."

Enjoying him love up his son, Brenda wondered if it was best to leave. That is until she heard someone speak up. Turning her head up to see a handsome tall male holding a briefcase, she blushed.

"Ah Curly. Out with little, Charles."

"Hey Lorenzo. He looks like he is trying to grip my finger." Curly informed him as he momentarily left his son's face to look up at his friend. As he did that, he spotted how Brenda was looking up at him. Smirking, he decided to introduce them. "Brenda, this is one of our oldest friends, Lorenzo. Lorenzo, I know you remember Brenda."

Raising her hand up to shake his, Brenda felt her breath caught when he kissed her hand. She met him briefly before, but never got a good look at him. This was because of all her attention was wrapped up in, Curly before. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure. Would you care to get some coffee with me? We can finally speak one on one." Lorenzo offered. "Do you mind, Curly?"

"Nope. Go right ahead." Curly was amused as they soon left him. Looking to see his son's eyes examining him, Curly lifted him up. "Hey big boy. Do you want to head home so your mom can see the new trick you did with my hand?"

Issuing out a soft cooing sound, Curly took that as a yes. Putting his son gently back into his stroller, he began to walk back to their home. He moved in shortly after they got together. They of course butted heads. It was something he didn't wish to admit to, Rhonda. He enjoyed getting into it with her just to chase her around their home during the tussle. It wasn't him unless he was chasing her.

* * *

Shortly after their honeymoon, Arnold and Helga attended Eugene's play. Many of their friends were there watching him perform on stage. He didn't bumble once as he sang and danced away. Arnold looked down to both Sheena and John glued to him. Sheena as his best friend was mouthing out some of the words. John was openly admiring his boyfriend.

"I bet you that, Sheena will jump up on her feet before John." Arnold whispered into, Helga's ear.

Smirking, Helga didn't doubt that as she whispered back. "No contest. I do bet you that John will jump his bones after they get home."

Laughing at that, Arnold took her hand. "Your sex addict will be doing the same thing to you too."

Feeling some evil inch its way up into her brain, Helga started whispering to him about things to get his motor started. She loved their tender moments as much as she loved their more wilder moments. He was such a good man with very dirty thoughts he only shared with her.

Hearing Sheena instantly jump up to clap for her friend, John soon joined followed by the others. Eugene was full on smiles as he bowed before the curtain drew closed. Getting up, all of them went to the back to congratulate him personally.

"Oh thank you guys. I love you all." Eugene told them with his arms out wide. "So did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

"Well personally." Rhonda brought her hand closer to her chest as if she was about to disparage him. "I believe that one day you'll win a Tony. Can you just imagine that?"

"Why thank you, Rhonda. That is just so sweet of you to say." Eugene looked to his boyfriend expecting something. Anything from him, but John decided to whisper something in his ear. "Oh." Blushing he tried hard not to think about it right now.

Stan decided to let Sheena talk his ear off about everything she admired in the play. He knew that she helped him with some of his rehearsals. Rehearsals that he began to tape so Eugene can see if he was doing anything wrong. Examining all of their friends complimenting Eugene had Stan looking down to the ground just smiling away.

"What is it?"

Bringing his head up, Stan was almost startled by Helga's voice in his ear. "Nothing. I just really like her."

Rolling her eyes at him acting like a teenager had her pinching him. "Then ask her out officially. Sheena is so nerdy that it's cool. Go for it." Helga encouraged. "John will steal Eugene away soon enough. Offer to take her out for coffee or something."

"She's also very cute." Hearing the queue from Eugene and John, Stan stepped forward to talk to her. "Sheena?"

"Yes, Stan?" Sheena hoped that he would finally get around to asking her out. She hated always to be the one asking the guy out. Waiting for him to speak she fought the urge to bite her lips.

He thought she looked so cute with her yellow cotton dress on. Stan had to finally do it. "Will you like to get coffee or tea with me? I would love it if you did."

Clasping her hands together, Sheena hopped in the air twice. "Oh yes I would. Can we go now?"

"Yes."

Both watching Stan place his hand out for her to take, Helga and Arnold smiled at the blossoming new romance happening. "Our boy grew up, Arnold."

"I know." Kissing her cheek, Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist. "Can I take you out for some ice cream, my wife?"

"Always." Waving good bye to everyone, Helga loved this completed feeling.

As for Curly and Rhonda, who were already gone from the theater by that time, they were swinging their connected hands together. "You know mom and dad has, Charles with them for the night. What do you want to do now?" Rhonda inquired. "I think I'm open up to so much right now."

Nodding his head, Curly quickly brought her around to meet his front. His eyes boring straight into hers he began to sing while dancing her around. As he sung, they waltzed. Rhonda meeting up with him in a perfectly timed rhythm. He knew she was well versed in this type of dance. As he sung, she began to hum out a tune to match up with him. Curly smiled as he turned her out.

Rhonda loved this. Contentment had her closing her eyes. She trusted him. He was so graceful that she felt like she was dancing on a cloud. If she did this with anyone else, her eyes would remain open even when he spun her away. Being brought back towards him, Rhonda felt his body going lower. She knew she had to open her eyes. She just was surprised to find him on one knee with the box open displaying a beautiful diamond.

"Thad." She slapped her hands over her mouth. Tears began to fall. Rhonda wanted to contain her emotions so he can speak.

"My darling that I've loved since I first laid eyes on you. To the one worth my time to ask permission of your parents for your hand. Rhonda, my darling, it is obvious that we can survive so much. It is obvious we'll have beautiful babies. Rhonda, will you be mines forever more?"

"Oh Thaddeus." That was the most she could say as she nodded her head furiously in delight.

Accepting that as a yes, Curly slipped the finger on. "I knew I would always marry you."

"So cocky." Wrapping her arms around him, Rhonda chuckled. "I don't care. You were right." Hearing clapping, Rhonda saw all their friends come out seemingly from the woodwork approaching them. "This is all I want for an engagement party."

Taking in her scent, Curly kissed her neck. "You really have changed. Is there another way of celebrating this?"

"With plenty of sex."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga gently elbowed Arnold. "I guess we have other sex addicts in the group."

"Yep." He knew they wanted to be alone so Arnold congratulated them. Leading her away, Arnold pinched her rear. "I say we take some of that ice cream home so I can use it on you."

"Hmmm. Intrigued and in need of a snack." Slapping his rear, Helga started to run off towards the Packard.

X

Moving his hands down Eugene's arms, John kissed his neck. "You really were remarkable last night. You are making me feel like a groupie wanting to take advantage of you."

Closing his eyes, Eugene leaned back against him. "They want me to head to Broadway, John. I don't know if I can leave here now."

John didn't want him to go, but he had to follow his dream. "Because of me?"

His head went down. "Yes." John will most likely move on to someone else. Why would he wait for someone like him?

Wrapping his arms around his torso, John brushed his hand up his stomach to his chest. "This has been your dream for so long. You should take it."

"You also have been my dream." His mouth deepened more into a frown. Eugene was so scared.

Inhaling deeply, John turned him around to face him. "Right now it is only for a year."

"What if they extend it?" Eugene's eyes flew up to his. He was desperate. "I can't do it. I can't."

Gently, but firmly he held his arms. "You can and you will. I will resent you if you don't follow this lifelong dream of yours. If it gets extended then we'll make some future plans. Right now do this. I'll be here. I want you to Skype me. I want to see this face."

"You'll move on."

Letting his arms go, John shook his head. "There is a possibility of you moving on too. The only way that happens is because we truly weren't meant to be." Grabbing him, John placed a lingering kiss on his mouth. "Pursue your first love."

"Come with me. There are libraries there. John, please." Eugene begged.

John had to be strong even if it killed him inside to do so. "I know there are, but Eugene, I want you to do this. Stop letting fear take over your life. It will eat you up inside."

He knew he was right. He really honestly did. He had to be strong. He had to do something more.

Feeling himself getting pushed on the bed, John looked up at his boyfriend as he began to unbutton his pants. He felt so aroused at him when he became so take charge.

"All right I'll go, but before I do I want you to feel me for weeks on end." Eugene told him as he slid off his pants and underwear. Removing the remaining clothes off his own body, Eugene then covered his body. "I also want to hear you call out my name."

John blinked at him. "Anything for you, Eugene. Take me now."

Grinning, Eugene did just that.

X

Phoebe and Gerald came to her doorstep where it always signaled the end of a date. Smiling at her boyfriend she stopped having fear if this will work or not. As she looked down to her container of tea, Phoebe almost bit her lip while thoughts raced to her future with him.

"I'm not afraid anymore." She blurted out.

"Meaning?" Gerald somehow felt mesmerized by what she was doing with her fingers against her tea. They were so firmly held there while her feet seemed to be fidgeting.

Quickly she grabbed him by his tie to pull him down. "Meaning that I love you and I'm not afraid of our future anymore. I always want to be with you."

Lowering his head down to gently place his forehead against hers, Gerald wanted a close up view of those eyes. "Good! Cause I wanted to ask if I can spend the night here."

"You can spend as many nights as you wish with me."

He grinned. "Lead the way, Ms Heyerdahl. I'll follow you anywhere."

Grabbing her keys, Phoebe opened the door to let him in. This will be the last of her long line of failed relationships. She was positive of it.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"All right everyone! Remember I want you to turn in your homework tomorrow when you get in." Arnold announced to the last class of the day. "Henry! The dog ate my homework excuse won't work. Not now or ever will that excuse work." He told a shaggy haired blonde lanky kid exiting the classroom.

"Alright! I will do my homework tonight, Mr Shortman." Henry drawled out before he was distracted by the red head laughing at him for telling him she knows he won't.

Still in the same school, Arnold smiled as he gathered what he needed in his briefcase before leaving the room. Locking up he headed to the office to clock out. In spite of the never ending headaches of today, he was happy. His good mood didn't alter a bit. He said his good bye's to his fellow co-workers and left the building to head to the parking lot.

His smile grew into a grin at seeing, Helga approach him. His wife. A woman to quit her job to head on a path that she desired. Her first book a best seller with a second book that was climbing up that same list steadily. Helga was far more happier now and while she still was hit on, it wasn't at a constant pace like in college.

"Well hello there dear husband." Laying a kiss on him, Helga loved how he got on his knees to kiss her now showing belly.

"Hello beautiful wife." Getting on his knees to kiss her stomach, Arnold added, "Hello my handsome son." Yes they were having a son. "I'm happy to see you right now."

Waiting for him to stand back up, Helga cupped his face. "Bad day?"

"Kinda, but it didn't spoil my mood. All I did was think of you, Hailie, and our unborn son and I'm pleased. You make me happy." Arnold wished she could meet up with him after school all the time. This always helped greet the evening in the best of ways. "Where's Hailie?"

"She's playing with the neighborhood kids at Gerald Field. They are all pretty cool. I think she has a crush on one of the boys. She keeps teasing him more than the others. Calls him a silly name." Helga mused. "She calls him Lollipop Head."

Arnold fought the urge to laugh, but ended up doing so. "Oh that's bad. Did you say anything to her about that?"

"No. I call you Football Head as a term of endearment. I know she is doing the same thing."

"How?"

"Because she sighs and gives him a love sick look each time he looks away." Taking his hand, Helga and him started to walk towards the parking lot. "I'm happy she found kids she can hang out with. It gets lonely each time to skip grades."

Hailie was now being questioned if she wanted to go to Middle school. Hailie put her foot down this time saying she wanted to stay a little while longer where she was. She complained how kids make fun of her or try to use her because she's smart. Helga and him agreed that she can stay where she was. Now it seemed as if Hailie has a crush on a boy.

"Oh and I got an advance to finish my current book." Pulling out a check, Helga showed it to him. "I still can't believe it. I didn't tell them that I already finished it just before I left to come here. Now I'm off to another book."

Arnold hugged her happily. "Oh honey. I'm so proud of you." Kissing her he didn't care that this might be deemed unprofessional. "I have a very talented wife on my hands."

"Well I am yours, and I want to privately celebrate tonight." Letting that linger, Helga thought to drag him to the Packard. Waiting to climb in, she placed her hand on his groin. "Are you game?"

Glancing down to where her hand was, Arnold adjusted himself to enjoy her hand there more. "I'm always game."

"Good. These hormones want plenty of repeats from you tonight." Enjoying how hard he was getting, Helga felt wicked. "I wish I can do something with you right now."

He'd be fired on the spot if they did do this here. "You planning on giving birth to Alex this soon?"

It was a name they both agreed with. "No, but we won't have a lot of sex after I give birth." Leaving her hand there, Helga was grateful he finally started the car so they can leave. "Well at least it won't last as long as that one dry spell of mines before we met."

Chuckling at that, Arnold started to drive out of the parking lot. "Truth. Also when you are too tired. I will still think of ways to relax you."

She had herself a good man. It seemed many got lucky in the relationship department. Gerald and Phoebe moved in to the same place together a couple months back. Their careers were holding steady. Curly and Rhonda got married over the summer, and while there seemed to be a pool going around when they'll have a second child, those two's were determined not to have one until another year.

Nadine and Rich aka: Peapod Kid, were still together, but decided not to marry just yet feeling that their work kept them busy. Mostly Nadine's since she did what she loved best. Rich often joked that they don't need any children with the amount of insects often under their roof just from Nadine bringing them home.

Sheena and Stan didn't work out, but remained good friends. While they both claimed they had a deep love for the other, Stan moving to San Francisco to finish out his studies mostly kept things on hold. Sheena didn't want to stop him and often supported him over Skype.

Eugene was becoming a success on Broadway and as John and him maintained their relationship, they did fight in the beginning due to Eugene's first year there of insane rehearsals. Eventually they got into a groove and when it came to off days, they would visit the other as often as possible. After the year, John quit his job at the campus library, and moved out to be with him. Helga heard many phone calls from John complaining about the different atmosphere there. Hearing him bitch about the prices of apartments, John soon settled once he obtained a job. Apparantely him not working for that amount of time brought out Bitchy John. The name Helga often said once John began to complain.

"Uh oh! I hear Bitchy John in the house. Quick guard the Empire State Building from Mighty Joe Young!" Helga would often quip.

John had to calm down or else face bigger teases from her.

Olga, her husband Sam, and their daughter Jude were their normal self's. Hailie always wanted to play with her cousin any chance she could get.

As for her mother Miriam, she met someone who was nothing like, Bob. Ted was a gentleman who did love sports. He loved putting her mom's needs in front of his own. Olga and Helga loved how he seemed to worship her. Enjoyed how their kids were taken in by Ted. Miriam wasn't looking for anyone after the divorce, and when she bumped into him at the store she swore it was love at first sight. Currently they were dating at the present moment for the past five months.

Arnie, Lila, and their son Jason will be visiting them next month for a week. They still lived on the farm.

As for Helga, Arnold, and Hailie, they would visit Brainy's grave on his birthday with, Brainy's parents. While most would say this was depressing, they agreed how leveled it made them feel inside. Helga never forgot about the dream with him giving his blessing with, Arnold. She could never forget about, Brainy.

Hearing the garage open and close, Helga turned her head towards her husband. She loved his kisses each time he laid them on her. She always felt like she would tear up each time he was around. Arnold made her very happy. Very serene. Also incredibly silent. For someone who appeared so low key, Arnold could surprise so many with his boldness. Touching her stomach, Helga almost swooned with happiness.

Reaching over to take her hand, Arnold brushed his finger against her soft skin. "What are you thinking about?"

This time she let a tear out. It was a single one. Arnold wasn't worried since he obviously can sense her attitude right now. "Life and how it all works out. Whether good or not. I'm thinking about us and you have made Hailie and I incredibly happy. I love you, Arnold Shortman."

Sliding over to kiss her, Arnold has his dream girl. He has a dream family. He was right in falling in love with her at first sight. "You both made me the most happiest man ever. Soon Alex will be with us." Kissing her, Arnold loved how she hummed. "I love you too, Helga Shortman. May I escort you inside?"

"Always." Watching him slide away to leave the car, Helga just studied him as he went to her side. "How did I get so lucky?" She murmured with a huge smile on her face.

~Fin~

* * *

 **A/N 2: I know I forgot to include others in this last chapter. What happened to Lorenzo and Brenda? Well I will leave that to your imaginations since I had no clue what to say. I am sorry about losing track of the others because I simply also had no clue what else to say except that Sid is probably still drooling over the ladies while hopefully finally having a healthy relationship.**

 **I wanted to close the story out like this because this could go on forever if I'm being honest. I want to move on to other stories of mines and I'm hoping you'll like a future Hey Arnold story from me. If not then you are getting one anyway. :P I hope you enjoyed. Take care.**


End file.
